Serendipity
by LilyBartAndTheOthers
Summary: Maura's parents see big for her 40th birthday: a three-week cruise on a luxury yacht with friends and relatives. But Maura's confessions to her mother 4 months earlier might have consequences that nobody expected. Rizzles endgame. J/M fic. Daily updates.
1. Welcome On Board

_**Author's note: daily updates - as usual - and reviews are more than appreciated; enjoy.**_

 **Part One: Marseille, France – population: 852, 516**

 **Chapter One: Welcome On Board**

The taxi stopped as close as it could to a very large pier. Jane stepped out of the car right away- too eager to finally be able to stretch her legs after their long flight to France – and turned around to admire the view.

The city of Marseille spread in the distance while a large basilica reigned over the old buildings from the top of a hill.

Maura had told her the name of the monument during their ride from the airport but she hadn't paid attention to it. Notre Dame something. She would have to check in her travel guide book.

"Where's the boat?"

She cast a glance at the harbor before walking towards the suitcases that the taxi driver had taken out of the trunk. She had spent many hours on the website of the rental company when in Boston – out of curiosity and excitement – so she knew what the yacht looked like.

And the _Serendipity_ wasn't here. Had they arrived too early?

She politely nodded at the taxi driver as he waved them goodbye – a very talkative man who had lost her in a labyrinth of French words for the last forty minutes – then looked at Maura. Where was the damn boat? She meant it.

The yacht was nowhere to be seen.

"It's this way." Maura pointed out the pier and started walking towards it. "I promise you that you'll be able to have a shower and even have a swim in the _calanques*_ without an hour now."

Jane followed her without adding anything. Maura had already come to Marseille in the past so she probably knew what she was doing. Besides the temperatures were quite high and staying in the sun by a small parking lot was not in Jane's definition of a pleasant moment.

The cacophony of the wheels of their suitcases ceased the moment they stopped by a large sailing boat. Jane frowned. That wasn't a yacht. That wasn't the Serendipity.

And the people who were sunbathing on the deck weren't Maura's relatives but German tourists.

"Here it is! See?" Maura made a few extra steps and pointed out a Fjord supertender that the sailing boat had hidden from their sight until now. "And the yacht must be..." She turned to the sea and squinted her eyes behind her large sunglasses. "One of these."

Jane followed the direction of her friend's index finger and widened her eyes in shock. She had never seen such yachts before. A gasp of surprise escaped her lips.

"Your parents really don't do things by half!" The embarrassment that showed on Maura's face caused her to add a second comment. "I mean it's cool. It's really cool."

Disastrous attempt to break the tension.

Maura nodded timidly and approached the supertender. She didn't like it much when her family's wealth showed. She didn't feel at ease by then and she was convinced that it unfairly made Jane feel inferior to her.

" _Bonjour. Je suis Maura... Maura Isles.*_ "

A man in his forties turned around and brightly smiled at them. Dark hair – dark complexion – big blue eyes: the typical Mediterranean type. Jane smiled back but preferred to remain quiet. Her notions of French were way too basic compared to Maura's.

"Here you are! Welcome on board. I'm Battistu, nice to meet you."

Battistu? Jane held back a chuckle. What kind of name was that? She let him grab their suitcases to put them on board of the supertender then joined him and Maura on the small boat. Battistu held out a glass of champagne to her almost right away.

"Please have a seat. The ride should take ten minutes. How was your flight?"

At least he spoke English. It would make communication easier.

Jane sat next to Maura and took a timid sip. The situation was oddly overwhelming. Their flight had landed an hour ago - barely an hour ago - and she was already on a boat that was about to take them to some luxury yacht for a three-week cruise on the Mediterranean Sea for Maura's birthday.

She had left Boston thirteen hours earlier only but Marseille couldn't offer a sharper contrast to Massachusetts. Battistu started the engine and the old port started disappearing in her back.

...

"Battistu? Really?"

Jane waited for Maura to close the door of their cabin to let the words that had been burning her lips come out. She walked into the room and sat on one of the armchairs by the large windows to observe the ribbon of blue that now surrounded them.

Maura had told her right from the beginning that – due to the amount of guests – they would have to share their cabin. Jane didn't mind much. It was a suite - probably one of the biggest cabins on board of the yacht – and it wouldn't be the first time that she would share a bed with her friend.

"Battistu comes from Corsica. It's a very common name out there. Have you noticed his accent?" Maura immediately opened her suitcases and began to unpack. "He probably doesn't live on the main land... Corsica is such a beautiful island, you're going to love it."

Jane took her shoes off and went to check the bathroom.

The website hadn't lied. The _Serendipity_ was a five-star on the sea. She hadn't had the opportunity to tour the entire yacht already but the decks and the rooms they had walked through had really impressed her.

Renting the boat to celebrate Maura's fortieth birthday was the best idea Constance and her husband had had so far.

"I'm gonna have a shower. What do we do next? Cocktails on the upper deck, in the hot tub?"

Maura didn't hide her lack of enthusiasm. They had arrived a day earlier than the rest of the guests – her parents included – to share a quieter moment together. Since they were both jet lagged and tired, she had postponed the touristic visit of Marseille to the very next day. However staying on board was not part of her plans either.

"How about a quiet afternoon all by ourselves – surrounded by nothing but a transparent sea and the mountains – a bit further down the coast?"

Jane had already somewhat closed the door of the bathroom after nodding furtively at Maura which made her miss the way her friend heavily blushed.

 _All by ourselves_? Seriously? Maura swallowed hard – shook her head at her stupidity – and clenched her fists in anger. Just because she was jet lagged didn't mean that she could come up with such confusing remarks. It was extremely embarrassing.

She resumed her unpacking – anything to keep her mind busy – but the ringing of her cell phone interrupted her anew. She grabbed the device then rolled her eyes as she read the name of her interlocutor.

"How do you like your suite? I made sure that you would have the one with the best – most romantic – view. Does Jane like it too?"

Maura cast a brief glance at the bathroom door that was opened ajar. She could hear the water of the shower run yet she preferred to leave the suite before answering her mother. She quietly closed the door behind her and sat on the floor in the small corridor.

"It's perfect, thank you very much. The boat is exceptional, you are going to love it too." Why was she biting her nails? It was a very bad habit that she had never developed until now. She sighed, visibly annoyed and nervous. "The bouquet of roses and the bottle of Champagne waiting for us on the table was maybe a tad too much. I'm certain that the crew is now convinced that Jane and I are a couple..."

Constance's snort went straight to Maura's heart. It didn't hurt but simply highlighted her slight tendency to cowardice.

"Isn't it what you want anyway?" Constance waited for a reaction from her daughter but since it never happened, she resumed her talking. "You should be happy people see you this way. It will make things easier. You have three weeks outside of your daily environment, Maura. Take advantage of this extraordinary context. It's the chance of your life."

Maura nodded as if her mother could see her on the moment but she remained quiet. What could she say? She had blurted it all out four months before – by accident - during a face-to-face dinner with her mother and now she had no choice but to assume her behavior.

To assume her feelings.

"What are you going to do, today?"

Maura closed her eyes and focused on her breathing. Her heartbeats were going too fast, her hands were too moist. She tried to calm down. In vain.

"I want to take her to the _calanques*_..."

"Excellent idea. You won't find a more gorgeous spot in the area. Have fun this afternoon – take her out for a walk on the harbor tonight maybe – and we see you tomorrow, alright? Our flight lands at 11.30am which means we should be on board around 1pm. _A demain*_..."

Maura let her mother put an end to their call. She turned her head on her right and looked at the door of the suite. What were three weeks in a whole life?

...

 _ **Calanques: rocky stretch of coast with deep inlets, east of Marseille**_

 ** _*Bonjour, je suis Maura... Maura Isles: Hello, I'm Maura... Maura Isles_**

 ** _*A demain: see you tomorrow_**


	2. Plans For Two

_**Author's note: thank you very much for all your reviews and private messages.**_

 **Chapter Two: Plans For Two**

"Do you like it?"

Maura's question was pure rhetoric. She could easily see that Jane was enjoying their swim in the _calanques_. The smile on her friend's face didn't require any further explanation. It curled up her lips and lit up her dark eyes before melting in her laugh that loudly rose in the sky. Maura had to admit that it was mesmerizing.

They were alone, surrounded by nothing but a transparent sea and a high steep-walled inlet which whiteness contrasted with the deep blue of the sky.

"How come you never took me to Marseille before? Forget the Bahamas, this place is awesome!" Jane plunged head first and disappeared in a world of silence. She swam by Maura's legs before reaching the surface again a bit further, close to a rock where they had set down their bags and beach towels. "And the food's better here."

She had only had a sandwich before coming to the _calanques_ but she was in France after all. The food had few chances to disappoint her unless it had to do with frogs and snails.

Maura swam in her direction then climbed on top of the small rock. She was tired – way too jet lagged – but seeing Jane happy brought her a surge of energy that she loved more than anything. She grabbed a nectarine out of her bag and bit into it. She had needed long minutes to calm down after her mother's phone call but now that her stress seemed to have subduded, life looked amazing again.

Because she was with Jane and nobody else.

Everything was very confusing. When her mother had asked her some more details, Maura hadn't been able to say the slightest thing. She didn't know when it had started. The only thing she was certain of was that – by Christmas – it had hit her. Suddenly. Unexpectedly.

 _She smiled at me and I knew I was in love with her._

Why looking for an explanation to something she didn't have a hold over? She had embraced this revelation as well as the pain that had come along; the pain to keep it all inside, to pretend that it wasn't there, within her heart. What she felt didn't find any echo in her friend, she knew it.

It was a mere matter of acceptance.

Silence had its perks. Though was it cowardice or wisdom? She couldn't tell. Not really. But it did not matter anymore. She had stopped trying to analyze the whole thing and had accepted instead the idea that it would remain blurry.

It had its charms.

But then her mother had come up with this birthday plan in France and everything had tipped over. Her serenity was about to come to an end, she could sense it.

"You're sure Battistu is gonna come to pick us up?" Jane climbed on top of their rock and settled on her own towel. "I like it a lot here but there's nothing around. It's like a desert of sea and rocks."

"My parents rented his luxury boat for three weeks, Jane. Something tells me he's going to make sure that his clients' daughter doesn't remain forgotten in one of the inlets of the area."

A three-week private cruise on the Mediterranean: Marseille, Saint Tropez, Saint Raphaël, Villefranche, Corsica.

Maura's parents had seen big for their daughter's fortieth birthday. The rest of the guests would arrive on the very next day: Maura's relatives as well as friends from Boston. And she was actually glad to share this moment with everyone.

Glad but stressed. She knew that her mother had elaborated this plan in the hope that she would admit her feelings to Jane. It was a trap. A luxury - romantic - trap.

"Alright... Good point. What are we doing tonight? It's our last day of freedom before Frost, Korsak, Chang and the gang to arrive."

The celebrations only started on Saturday but Maura had insisted on making it to Marseille a day earlier. It hadn't been a very hard task to convince Jane anyway. She had spent the last couple of weeks daydreaming about their yacht and the beaches of Corsica. As a matter of fact, Maura hadn't even needed to come up with any kind of argument. Jane had said yes right away before rushing to her place to pack her suitcase.

She had been ready to leave in no time.

"We could go to a very good restaurant on the _Canebière_ that is the historic high street in the old quarter of Marseille."

Jane nodded. She had read about this in the travel guide book she had bought at the airport in Boston. Marseille was a large city - one of the biggest ones of France - and there were many things that she would like to see.

She had never been to the South of France before, even less to Corsica. She was eager to discover this part of a country that meant a lot to Maura.

"That's a deal." She put her Aviators on then lay down for a well-deserved nap. "Wake me up if Battistu comes back."

Maura nodded but her smiled disappeared as soon as she turned her head and saw her friend. She wrinkled her nose in disapproval and immediately rummaged in her large bag. Where had she put it?

"You need to apply sunscreen, Jane. Just because you have a dark complexion doesn't mean that you can't get sunburnt."

Jane rolled her eyes but nonetheless grabbed the small spray bottle that Maura was holding out to her. She was too tired to bicker and – deep inside – she knew that her friend was right. Even if their rock was currently in the shadow.

Whatever.

...

"We are in a seaside town. Eating fish is absolutely normal."

Jane pouted like a child.

The mediterranean diet hadn't crossed her mind until she had opened the menu of the restaurant and had realized that they mostly served fish and sea food dishes. She liked it – it wasn't an issue in itself – but the prospect of barely eating red meat for the next three weeks had slightly ruined the joy of being in France.

But then it was Maura's birthday. She had to make an effort to please her friend.

She resumed the reading of the menu but gasped in shock as she noticed the prices. What kind of restaurant had Maura chosen? It didn't look like a five-star place though. As a matter of fact, it looked very popular.

"What's going on?" Worried, Maura looked up from her menu and squinted her eyes at Jane. "Is everything alright?

Jane cast a furtive glance around to make sure that nobody would overhear what she had to say - what was it that the French always had to get small tables so close to each other? - then she bent over the table to hiss.

"Where are we, exactly? What kind of place sells a fish soup for €110?!" It had to be a typo. She checked on Maura's menu but the price indicated on the page was the same.

Maura burst out laughing. A playful sparkle lit up her hazel eyes before embracing her graceful features that the sun had caressed and colored earlier in the afternoon. She had tied her hair up in a loose bun because of the high temperatures and a few rebel locks of hair kept on brushing her neck as well as her face.

"It's _bouillabaisse_ , a traditional fish stew originating in the port of Marseille. Look at all the ingredients: red rascasse, sea robin, European conger, gilt-head bream, turbot, monkfish, mulet, spider crabs..." The incredulity that showed on Jane's face made Maura smile. "You know what? This is the dish we're going to order. You can't come to Marseille and not have _bouillabaisse_ ; a real one. Besides, this restaurant has one of the best in town."

The timid nod Jane gave her friend turned out to be enough to seal their deal. Maura happily closed her menu and observed the piers. Life was going on: tourists were strolling, locals were happily chatting.

The sun was setting in the distance. Marseille would soon turn into an ocean of glimmering lights in the darkness. The view from the yacht would be breathtaking.

Romantic at its best.

Romantic? Why was she even thinking about this? The weight of guilt caused her to look down at her lap while her smile vanished behind a veil of doubts. Her happiness was gone, fallen at the mercy of a reality that was a bit too bitter.

Her verbal mishaps, her shameful thoughts... It had to be the jet lag.

"Can't it be just the two of us? You know, this cruise. Don't get me wrong – I'm super thankful your parents organized it and all – but..." Jane vaguely motioned the area. "It's kinda cool the way it is now... The two of us."

Maura's heart didn't need more to speed up its pace.

Why did she have to do that? Why did Jane have to use these words with an innocence that opened invisible wounds deep inside? The silence that followed found the strangest echo in Jane's nervous smile. Maura forced herself to talk.

"I promise you that we'll have our moments alone. The _Serendipity_ is a big yacht and we don't have to spend every single minute with everyone."

It was a lame attempt to sweeten Jane's wish but Maura hadn't found anything else to say. She knew that it wouldn't be the same when everyone arrived. The quietness of their day in Marseille would come to an abrupt end within a few hours now.

The sudden touch made her freeze. She stared in silence at Jane's hand on top of hers and swallowed hard. It was an unexpected move, the sweetest one she could have ever dreamt of though.

"We still can get rid of Frankie in Corsican maquis if he pisses me off too much. That's an option I'm not discarding..." Jane squinted her eyes and shook her head. "Nah. I'm not discarding it. Not just yet."

Maura burst out laughing and forced herself out of their touch. She would miss Jane's hand on hers. She would miss it a lot more than anyone would ever be able to understand.


	3. It Is Just The Beginning

_**Author's note: thank you very much for all the reviews and messages!**_

 **Chapter Three: It Is Just The Beginning**

Maura would have lied if she had said that she had slept well. Her dreams had been confused and bottomless. She had woken up rather early in the morning, mentally exhausted. And awfully stressed.

Not really eager to wake up her friend who was peacefully sleeping by her side, she had immediately left their cabin then wandered through the yacht until a few employees had seen her: the breakfast was ready to be served in the upper outdoor lounge. She had politely nodded at them before following Catalina - Battistu's sister - who worked on the yacht as well.

She wasn't particularly hungry but the day would be long and stressful. Besides, she needed coffee. A lot of coffee. The time difference with the East Coast was killing her.

"Mornin'...! Sorry, I mean bonjouuur." Jane winked and waved at her friend before grabbing a slice of bread. She was wearing the same short pants she had slept in but had put her bikini top on instead of her worn-out shirt. Her Aviators were on top of her head and kept her messy hair away from her face. "How are you? Ready for the invasion?"

Maura replied with a smile which silence turned out to be loud. Very loud. She folded back the newspaper she had been reading and shrugged at her friend.

Her level of stress was such that she had the sensation she was about to pass out. It was ridiculous – she knew it – but she had no hold over her agitated state of mind. Her mother was discreet enough to not spill the beans but Maura was nonetheless convinced that she would do absolutely everything to make sure that she and Jane would reach another stage into their relationship.

And that was stressing.

"Battistu is going to the market, this morning. Would you like to go there as well? Unless you prefer to take advantage of the amenities of the yacht before everyone arrives...? We may have to come up with a schedule for the hot tub, you know. You will have to fight for it with twenty-nine people."

Jane poured herself a glass of orange juice then picked a croissant. She was starving and the amount of food that lay on the table in front of her eyes didn't help her to remain reasonable. She was going to put on weight during this cruise.

"The hot tub is calling my name. No, wait. Scratch that. It's calling _our_ names." Jane winked at Maura before adjusting her sunglasses on top of her nose. "I know what it's like to have a zillion relatives and friends coming for your birthday party that's gonna last three weeks. I'm a Rizzoli. That's the torture ma' imposes to us the moment we're born...! You need to relax and the hot tub is the perfect solution for it."

A veil of doubts embraced Maura's features. She wasn't sure that a hot tub session with Jane could really be considered as something relaxing – sharing the same bed as the woman she was in love with was already a torture in itself – but she had reached this point when she was unable to turn down Jane's offers.

"It's an excellent idea. Do you know that many people tend to lose their bikini in hot tubs because of the water pressure?"

Why on Earth had she said that? Her cheeks began to burn so much that she had to bring her hands to her face to cool them down. What was going on in her head?

Her remark caused Jane to chuckle but Maura didn't miss the sudden embarrassment in the silence that followed. It was ridiculous. _She_ was ridiculous.

"Yeah then we'll make sure to be the exception that confirms the rule, Maura."

...

A procession of people. Maura had the feeling she was attending her own wedding – one that would see her get married to Jane – as she stood by her side on the main deck to welcome every single guest one by one.

They all had arrived at the same time: thirty people - from cousins to friends - who came from Boston and Europe. Jane and Maura were too far from the old port to witness the scene but Maura could easily picture out the crowd on the pier waiting for Battistu to come back from the yacht to pick them up on board of the supertender.

The contrast between Maura's nervousness and Jane's turned out to be sharp the moment Angela showed up. Maura relaxed as soon as she saw her. Jane, not so much.

Maura had insisted on inviting her. Angela was like a second mother to her. Her presence during this cruise was justified. Jane – however – didn't share Maura's enthusiasm at all. Three wonderful weeks abroad on a luxury yacht and she had to spend them with her mother, the queen of not so subtle innuendos and grandchildren obsessions. It would be tough.

"Hi, ma'. How was your flight?"

Jane forced a smile and clutched to her glass of champagne. At least she could count on Korsak to keep her mother at bay. Maybe she would even make friends among the Isles. It was quite an explosive cocktail but Jane was curious to witness that.

"Who cares about the flight? We're on a luxury yacht, Jane! And there's free champagne."

Jane raised an incredulous eyebrow. Alright. Perhaps she had overreacted to her mother's presence on board.

The matriarch was in a good mood and didn't seem eager to interfer with her daughter's moves. It was completely unhoped for.

Angela's comment made Maura laugh lightly. This was the exact reason why she had invited Jane's mother. Her cheerful attitude would be well needed.

"May we have your attention, please?" Constance and her husband warmly waved at the crowd of guests that had gathered on the deck before flashing them a bright smile. "Since everyone is finally here, we would like to thank you for being part of these unique three weeks we are going to spend together. It's a pleasure to have you in our lives and we couldn't imagine celebrating our daughter's fortieth birthday without you."

Maura got tense the moment she heard her mother's voice break. She immediately turned around to look at her. It was the first time that her mother sounded emotional when talking about her. Troubled, she decided to stare at her feet to analyze the storm of emotions that was twirling in her heart. Constance's move had completely taken her aback.

"To Maura – to family – to friends. To these three weeks that will be unforgettable. I'm sure of this." Constance raised her glass of champagne and waited for the guests to follow her gesture before taking a sip of her drink.

"Why The Sixth Sense face, Maura? You've seen a ghost?"

Jane's hot breath brushed Maura's ear as she bent over to whisper her sudden worry. Her friend was livid and seemed to be unable to move. She hadn't stopped breathing, had she?

"Nobody passed away on board of the _Serendipity_ so the ghost theory doesn't really fit here. A soul can't be wandering through the corridors... Aimlessly."

The odd reply reassured Jane immediately. It was typical Maura: the serious tone, the Cartesian approach to the most paranormal fact. Whatever had crossed her mind, Maura was back to being herself.

"How do you know nobody died here? It's not something you'd read on the website. I doubt many people'd see in it a way to promote their freaking boat to potential tourists."

A waiter interrupted the strange conversation. He stopped right in front of them – holding a tray full of hors-d'oeuvre – and waited for them to grab one. Jane did but Maura turned him down in silence.

She wasn't hungry. She hadn't missed her mother's glance when she had alluded to these "unforgettable three weeks" and she perfectly knew what it meant: Constance Isles was on a mission, on a mission to make her only daughter happy.

And as much as Maura appreciated the attention, this wasn't something she was very eager to be part of in the near future.

"Are you enjoying Marseille, Jane?" Speaking of the devil... Constance showed up from nowhere and grinned at her daughter's friend. "What did you do last night? There are many night clubs in the old quarter." She turned to her now mortified daughter. "You should take her there tonight. I mean... Jane and the young crowd: your friends and your cousins."

This was the exact reason why Maura disliked trusting her instinct. It always foresaw something bad and – just as planned – this 'something bad' was happening now.

"We had dinner on the old port. To be honest, I'm not sure anyone is in the mood to go dancing. People are probably jet lagged. They'll all be in bed by 9pm."

"So will you...?"

Constance's daring suggestion didn't catch Jane's attention the slightest bit. She ran a hand through her hair then took another sip of her Champagne.

"Nah. We arrived yesterday so we're good. Though... I'm not the dancer type at all. Sorry. An evening on the yacht is cool anyway and there's the cinema room. Maybe we can watch a movie."

Maura quietly thanked fate for Jane being completely unaware of her mother's innuendos. For once, it was Jane who was being literal. It was a nice – relieving – change.

And it would have been very entertaining if the context hadn't been so delicate.

"I heard that there'll be fireworks around 11pm. I'm sure it will be very beautiful from here. Battistu told me there was a local celebration on the coast. I forgot what it is... Some... Something traditional."

Constance's smirk made Maura's heart skip a beat. She squeezed her daughter's hand in a supportive gesture.

"What an excellent idea, Maura. Now if you'll excuse me..." Constance motioned the crowd of guests. "The host needs to make sure that everyone is happy. Welcome on board, Jane. It's a pleasure to have you here. Isn't it, Maura?"


	4. Our Lady Of The Guard

_**Author's note: thank you very much for all the messages - suggestions - and reviews, they are all very much appreciated.**_

 **Chapter Four: Our Lady of the Guard**

Maura stepped into the basilica and took a deep breath. The contrast of temperature with the outside was sharp but extremely pleasant.

It was a very hot day. The sun had woken her up early in the morning but unlike the day before, she hadn't wandered through the yacht. She had headed straight to the upper deck lounge for breakfast instead. Exit her wonders, exit her doubts. She needed to focus on the time being and not on a blurry near future.

Half of the Americans present on board were already up – too jet lagged – and she had shared a nice morning chat with a few of them. A light – innocent – chat. Nobody but her mother knew about her feelings for Jane. She didn't risk big at all with the guests. Her family was way too polite to ask anything regarding her private life. As for her Bostonian friends, her life was no mystery to them.

Somehow.

The evening before had turned out to be rather quiet. She and Jane had played cards on the smallest deck of the boat until the fireworks had lit up the sky of a thousand ephemeral colors. Frost had joined them - unable to fall asleep - as well as Margaret and Emily, two cousins Maura hadn't seen for a while as they both lived in London.

There was a time when Maura used to come to Europe very often but her travel habits had changed the moment she had met Jane. Boston had then acquired a completely different importance to her eyes. Now that she thought about it, she assumed that it was linked to her feelings. Had she really been in love for so long? She could hardly believe it.

And yet...

" _Notre-Dame de la Garde_ , literally Our Lady of the Guard. A Neo-Byzantine Catholic basilica built by Henri-Jacques Espérandieu on the foundations of an ancient fort. The fort was located at the highest natural elevation of Marseille. It's an important local landmark and the site of a popular pilgrimage every year on Assumption Day: August, 15th."

Jane briefly nodded at Maura before squinted her eyes to admire every single detail of the basilica. Apart from their own group, only a couple of people happened to be there as well. The quietness of the place was relaxing, its temperature as well.

"It looks like a mosquee."

Maura waited for the Bostonian group to approach before nodding at her friend to confirm her feeling.

"It's Neo-Byzantine, that's why it reminds you of a mosquee." She smiled at Angela who had been fascinated by Marseille the moment Battistu had brought them to the old port. "Do you like it?"

Only half of the guests had decided to come to _Notre-Dame de la Garde_. The other half had preferred to remain in the _Panier_ \- the old town of Marseille – to enjoy a coffee at the terrace of a small cafe on a rather typical square.

Maura was glad to see that Jane had climbed on top of the hill to visit the basilica. As a matter of fact, she had listened to Maura's explanations with a surprising interest and had taken many pictures of the _Panier_. Would she show the same enthusiasm in the afternoon to visit the _MuCEM_ , a museum dedicated to European and Mediterranean civilizations?

There was nothing less sure and yet the _Serendipity_ left Marseille the very next morning. It didn't leave them much time to visit the city.

Maura kept on smiling and mentally crossed her fingers. Maybe Jane won't turn out to be grumpy.

...

"I don't wanna move!"

Maura knew this childish pout way too well. If Jane said that she didn't want to move then she wouldn't. Nobody – absolutely nobody in the world – would make her change her mind.

Except Angela maybe but the matriarch had already left with Constance and Maura's aunts.

Maura barely hid her disappointment. She had jinxed herself earlier in the basilica. Of course Jane would be moody at some point. The fact they were in France wouldn't change that.

"So you want to stay here for the rest of the day?"

Maura looked around her but held back a sigh. She didn't want to sound too disappointed but staying at the terrace of a restaurant was not how she had imagined their last day in Marseille to go. Nope. Not the slightest bit.

"Yep." Jane vehemently nodded. "With La Guardia looking after us."

Maura followed the direction that her friend's index finger somehow showed and rolled her eyes. Jane's morning behavior had been a miracle. She was now back to her normal self: sarcastic and moody. Great.

"It's _Notre-Dame de la Garde_ , Jane. La Guardia is an airport, not a basilica." Maura gave up and shrugged at Frost – Frankie – and Susie. "You can resume the tour. Just make sure to be on the pier by 7pm. Battistu is Corsican which means he gives a lot of importance to punctuality."

Maura was about to add something for her cousins when the vibration of her cell phone interrupted her. She took the device out of her bag and opened the text message to read it.

 _You won't get anything if you stay with everyone all the time, Maura!_

Was her mother already suffering Angela's influence? Maura double-checked the identity of the person who had sent her the message. Yes, she had read it right: it came from her mother.

Why was she developing an obsession over the confession Maura had made four months earlier?

Not really eager to reply, Maura slid back her phone into her bag only to see that everyone but Jane had stood up. Had they also got a message from Constance, asking them to go away? Maura shook her head. She couldn't allow herself to succumb to paranoia. Not now.

"We're going to the _MuCEM_ and the guys are going to visit the _Vélodrome Stadium_."

Meredith barely had time to finish her sentence that Jane literally jumped out of her chair. She took her sunglasses off and looked at everyone with sudden interest.

"A stadium? Like in sport?" She grabbed her travel guide book and leafed through it. "Ha!" Her index finger stopped on a small picture. "Soccer, rugby, concerts... I'm in, guys."

Luckily nobody seemed to notice Maura's disappointment. She could thank her large Chanel sunglasses that hid most of her face and currently served as a curtain to her emotions.

Sport. How come she hadn't thought about it earlier? Yet she absolutely didn't want to visit the stadium. Lost in her quiet dilemma, she almost missed Jane politely asking her whether she wanted to come with them.

"Oh... No, thank you." Anyway she didn't have to spend every single second with Jane. It would be very suspicious. And ridiculous at its best. "Have fun."

She meant it but her enthusiasm barely showed in her voice. She waved at the small group then heavily sighed. She didn't want to hide anything this time. She didn't have the strength to do it. She had failed so why lying to herself? It was better to assume it.

She always assumed her mistakes.

The good thing was that there was not a single stadium in the other towns they would stop by. She would have zillions of occasions to spend more time with Jane. Her mother would kill her when she learned that she had turned down the offer but she didn't mind. It was her life after all – her feelings – and she was determined to keep the control over the whole damn thing.

She was about to turn forty years old, dammit. Just because her mother had suddenly decided to interfer with her life didn't mean that she – Maura – had to let her do so easily. It was okay if she didn't. Perfectly okay.

And the truth was that she actually enjoyed her afternoon with Susie – Emily – and Meredith at the _MuCEM_. She didn't miss Jane – no more than she usually did – and walked back to the old port with her chin up in defiance.

She was an independent woman. Just because she was in love didn't mean that she had to adopt a different behavior. Her mother didn't like it? Well, be it.

"I've got a little somethin' for you."

Jane's hot breath against her ear made her jump in surprise. She hadn't noticed her friend come closer to her on the supertender.

The moment they had left the port, Maura had focused on the yacht that she could see in the distance and the sea breeze that gently caressed her neck. Jane had sat a bit further with Frost and Korsak.

Maura hadn't assumed that she would walk to her during the boat ride.

Jane's hoarse voice sent a shiver down her spine. She swallowed hard – took her time to make sure to sound casual – then let a mischievous smile play on her lips as she turned around to look at Jane.

"Really? What is it?"

Jane shook her head as her laugh rose loudly in the air. The small boat was packed and Battistu would have to repeat the journey twice to bring back everyone on board of the yacht. Yet nobody paid attention to Jane's sudden reaction.

Nobody but Maura.

"Today's not the day, Birthday Girl... You'll have to wait."

Was it because they hadn't spent the afternoon together and Maura was glad to see Jane back? She would have been unable to say but Maura nonetheless abandoned herself to the delicate pace of a blurry playfullness. She made a step towards Jane – closed the distance with her – then raised a mischievous eyebrow.

"Oh, really? What if I don't have the patience to wait for the proper day? Have you forgotten that we share the same cabin? I can easily sneak in your bag while you're having a shower."

Jane snorted and was about to reply – carried away by a well-known game of bickering – when the supertender took an abrupt curve. Nothing serious yet abrupt enough for Maura to lose her balance and land straight into Jane's arms.

Jane laughed out loud.

"Which is something you'll only manage to do if you don't tip over before we make it to the yacht, Maura!"

Touché.


	5. Maura's Subconscious

_**Author's note: thank you very much for all the reviews and messages (I will reply to the messages this weekend, I'm quite busy right now)**_

 **Part Two: Saint Tropez, France – population: 4,452**

 **Chapter Five: Maura's Subconscious**

Jane woke up to a rather unpleasant sensation of heat. A powerful one. She opened her eyes but remained still. The sun was shining high in the sky – she could see it through the large portholes – but it actually didn't reach their cabin.

The suite was still somehow in the dark.

Lost in the fog of her half-asleep state, she tried to turn her head but stopped as soon as she identified the source of the heat. Maura was literally clutched to her back. She had passed a leg over Jane's waist and had molded her body against her friend's back in her sleep. Her arms were holding Jane tightly as well.

Great.

Jane rolled her eyes. She didn't want to wake up Maura. Her friend needed to catch back on her sleep. She had woken up very early since they had arrived in France and she was exhausted. Yet could Jane remain still for a couple of extra hours? It was quite challenging. She couldn't even stretch her arm to grab a book on her bedside table. Nothing.

The mere movement was impossible.

Jane had started fantasizing about the upcoming breakfast and the amount of croissants she would gulp down when Maura lifted her leg in her sleep and placed it a bit further up her friend's inner thigh.

Jane swallowed hard and looked all around for a solution. This was getting a tad too embarrassing. Besides, she knew how Maura would react if she happened to wake up in such suggestive position.

Maura had changed, lately. She easily felt embarrassed by situations and remarks about her and Jane. She blushed a lot and usually began to stutter when someone made a comment or joked about their friendship.

Jane still didn't understand what had happened but she didn't dare to ask her friend. Perhaps it was personal. Anyway, Maura had enough to deal with on this yacht so it would have to wait.

With all the care in the world, Jane began to slide her free foot out of the bed. She had pushed back the bed sheet in her sleep – probably bothered by Maura's body heat – and was almost brushing the floor when her friend suddenly rolled on her other side making her lose her balance. She landed on the floor rather loudly after hitting the bedside table.

"Ouch!"

Zero discretion. Nada. Jane Rizzoli had been loud. One more time.

She sat up on her knees and rubbed the top of her head. She was going to have a bump, wasn't she? Of course she was. If someone had to get injured in the most ridiculous way ever then it had to be her.

"Jane? What are you doing on the floor?" Maura poked her head from the top of the mattress. "What happened? Are you alright?"

Jane nodded but preferred to not let Maura know that she – Maura - was actually responsible of this early morning fall.

She would feel embarrassed and it would do nothing but add to the stress that she was already facing because of this cruise. Travelling with friends and relatives was not easy.

"It's breakfast time. Have we made it to Saint Mopez already? I'm dying to see what it looks like. C'mon, Maura! Get up."

Jane's enthusiasm disappeared as quickly as it had showed up. She rushed to the bathroom then closed the door behind her. She liked her mornings peaceful and sweet. What had just happened was the exact opposite of such definition.

Confused, Maura sat up in bed and frowned. What was going on? Had she missed something? Why was Jane reacting as if she had been stung by a bee?

"It's Saint Tropez." Her whisper barely covered the sudden silence of the suite. "Saint Tropez, not Saint Mopez."

...

"Matchmaking."

Maura froze as she heard her mother pronounce the only word she didn't want her to use. Sadly, her aunt noticed her presence and motioned her to come and have a sit next to her for breakfast.

 _Matchmaking_? In what sense, exactly? What? Who? When? Why? Maura silently joined the small group that was having breakfast on the outside lounge then forced a polite smile that only echoed the fast beats of her heart.

It couldn't be what she thought it was. No. Her mother was discreet and subtle. She was not the kind of woman who shared some matchmaking plan for her daughter with a whole table of relatives and friends.

"Do you agree with your mother, Maura?"

Korsak's laugh rose in the distance. She turned her head and cast a brief glance at him. Why did she have to sit at the Isles table when the BPD one seemed to be a lot more relaxed? Why?

"I'm not sure I know what she's referring to."

Fair argument. Maura grabbed a glass full of orange juice and – proud of her little effect – gulped it down in one go. She was hot, too hot. It was barely 8am but the sun was already too strong to her taste. As a matter of fact, she had woken up feeling hot. Had they lowered the AC?

"She's talking about Battistu. Do you think he has a girlfriend? He's not married, he doesn't wear any wedding band. Emily and him would make such a cute couple."

Maura would never be able to properly explain the relief she felt the moment her aunt let her understand that her mother hadn't been talking about her at all.

Where was Jane, by the way? They had left their cabin together yet she was nowhere to be seen. Maura had been too lost in her thoughts to notice that her friend had stopped following her at some point.

"I err... Well, some men happen to be married and they don't wear any wedding band so this isn't really evidence of his status."

"That's the kind of things you learned as a medical examiner?" Maura's aunt chuckled. "Unless you're talking from experience...? Are you still single?"

How had this even happened? Maura ran a hand through her hair and let a deep anger rose in her lower stomach. She hated it when a conversation with relatives took this direction. Her aunt knew that she was single. It was obvious.

Or else she wouldn't be sharing her VIP suite with her best friend.

"Maura isn't looking for any man."

Constance's remark caught everyone's attention. The silence that followed her statement only managed to make Maura blush. Heavily. And of course it was the moment Jane had chosen to walk by their table.

"No, indeed. I am only looking for pancakes right now and they happen to be at my friends' table. If you'll excuse me..." Maura stood up and hurried away from her family's table.

Jane waited for them to have taken some distance with the Isles to speak. Her hoarse voice resounded low, playful.

"I'd never imagined I'd see the day Maura Isles would run away from her relatives! Haha!" She suddenly slid an arm on her friend's waist to bring her closer then planted a kiss on her temple. "I'm proud of you, Maura. You're sounding more and more like a human."

"I happen to be one, Jane, you know." Maura adjusted her dress then looked down at her feet. Something told her that it would be a very long day. A very long and exhausting day. "I'm sure that you'll love Saint Tropez although it may be packed with tourists right now. The best season to visit the small port is in April. It's a lot quieter by then."

What a pointless comment. Maura bit the inside of her cheek to hold back a scream of frustration.

She wasn't the one to blame though. It was Jane who had made such intimate gesture towards her to the point of making her little world explode in a thousand pieces under the weight of untold feelings.

Why had she kissed her? Why did she always do that? It happened suddenly, unexpectedly. It took her aback every single time and she was still looking for a way to sound detached from it. She was a bad liar. A very bad one.

The rest of the breakfast turned out to be eventless. Maura managed to find a quiet moment – away from the latent paranoia that she was officially developing – and she actually enjoyed talking with Susie.

They had gone out for a drink together a few times after work already and Maura had been thrilled when her assistant had accepted the cruise invitation. Three weeks away from the morgue was quite a long lapse of time but since Maura was her boss, it hadn't been an issue to take so many days off.

Maura considered her as a friend. To an extent. They didn't share the singular bond that she had with Jane – nor was she in love with her assistant – but they had got closer through the years and they respected each other a lot too. Her presence on the _Serendipity_ reassured Maura. Susie was part of her daily environment. She liked having her around.

"I don't have a decent swimsuit."

Maura looked up from the large bag that she would take with her to Saint Tropez. They were about to leave the yacht for the day in spite of the clothes explosion that had taken place in their cabin. Jane had literally emptied her closet on the floor and was now furiously pacing the room. She looked embarrassed.

"What do you mean? I know you only took three of them – which I told you wasn't enough – but they all suit you very well."

They did. It wasn't a lie. Although Maura assumed that she didn't need to let her friend know how much she had actually appreciated seeing her in one of these minimal pieces of clothing.

"Frost and Korsak are coming, Maura!" Jane paused but the expected effect of her announcement completely failed as Maura remained impassive. She hissed. "I can't go half-naked in front of my colleagues! This is wrong!"

"Oh." Maura tilted her head but repressed the sudden urge to smile. "Does that mean you're not coming with us to this nudist beach?"

Jane's face caused Maura to burst out lauhing. Loudly, openly. It felt so good to relax a bit and embrace these sweet moments life had to offer. Just because she was in love didn't mean that she couldn't tease Jane from time to time.

Of course she was joking.


	6. A Brief Attempt

_**Author's note: thank you very much for all the reviews; as I'm very busy today, I'll reply to your reviews this evening.**_

 **Chapter Six: A Brief Attempt**

"Jane...?"

Maura's voice timidly rose in the air, way too timidly for her friend to properly pay attention to it. After a two-hour walk through the small town of Saint Tropez, Jane and Maura had decided to come back on board to spend a quiet sunbathing afternoon on the upper deck. Cocktails included. Needless to say that Jane was now in a sightly vegetative state on her deckchair.

"Hmm? What do you want?"

The silence that followed emphasized Maura's hesitation. She had been thinking about it for the past ten minutes although 'obsessing over the idea' was closer to the truth.

They were alone – which hadn't happened since everyone had arrived – and the quietness on the _Serendipity_ seemed to be rather propicious for the words that kept on dancing in her head. She swallowed hard and took a deep breath. It was now or never. She had to say it.

"You."

Her whisper didn't get the expected reaction from Jane. As a matter of fact, it got no reaction whatsoever. Maura looked down at her lap. She had screwed it, hadn't she? Oh, who was she trying to fool? Of course she had screwed it and she perfectly knew it.

"Yeah I got that but what is it that you want from me exactly? C'mon, make complete sentences. I've had two Mojitos in the sun, my brain's a bit slow right now."

Jane turned her head around to look at her friend. She took her sunglasses off then waited for an explanation. It was the first time that she actually asked Maura to talk more. What was going on that her friend hadn't already thrown herself in a lecture of some sort?

"I..." Maura hesitated but finally shook her head as a dark veil of defeat embraced her features. "I want you to be in my Trivial Pursuit team, this evening."

The lack of enthusiasm showed in Maura's voice but Jane only focused on her smile and completely missed her friend's bitter tone of voice. Maura sighed. Why had she tried to be so direct anyway? It was ridiculous. Of course Jane wouldn't have understood the subtlety of her confession. And what a poor attempt to hide it.

Jane burst out laughing. Constance and her husband had organized a game night for everyone. It would take place in the main lounge after dinner. The Trivial Pursuit would be dedicated to Maura with questions about her life in general.

Jane's competitive spirit had been stirred up. Nobody knew Maura better than she did. She would easily win.

"I will but are you supposed to play? I mean the game's gonna be about you so you already know all the answers."

Maura swallowed hard and felt the beats of her heart speed up their pace. She knew that her desperate attempt to run away from her idiotic romantic confession was extremely poor and she was paying the price for it right now.

Jane had made a point.

A very fair one.

"Oh... I suppose you're right. I hadn't thought about that." Maura's laugh fell flat; atrociously flat.

...

Constance slowed down as soon as she noticed that her daughter was walking alone, her arms crossed protectively against her chest. A red alert set off in her head.

Maura hadn't smiled a lot since they all had left the yacht to walk through the narrow streets of Saint Tropez a couple of minutes earlier. As a matter of fact, she had remained quiet and apart from the group.

Something was bothering her. Constance could sense it. Had something happened in the afternoon? Something that she would ignore? She had left her daughter alone with the youngest guests. If something had happened then Constance hadn't been told about it.

"You look pensive."

The remark caused Maura to sigh. Her mother had waited for them to be far enough from the rest of the group to speak out loud. She was right about her current state of mind. But who cared? Why did _she_ – Constance – care about this?

"I'm afraid I'm going to disappoint you... I know why you rented this yacht but it won't happen." Maura shook her head but kept on staring straight in front of her. She didn't want to make eye-contact with her mother. "I'm just not made for it. I tried to tell her and I miserably failed. As a matter of fact, it was very pathetic. Very..."

Constance didn't need any further explanation. She perfectly knew what her daughter was talking about.

"You need to be more patient, Maura. You and Jane have just arrived in France... Give yourself a few more days and enjoy every single moment you spend with her in the meantime. You have to be subtle, not blunt. You've always been too direct when it comes to relationships. It tends to take people aback."

"She didn't understand what I meant. It's very humiliating." Maura shook her head vehemently as she felt a surge of anger boil in her stomach. She cast a furtive glance at the group that had stopped by a small cafe. "Let's just forget it. Please. Leave me alone with that. I always knew it was very stupid..."

Constance didn't insist and cheerfully joined the group as if nothing had happened. Wearing a mask to better hide bitter feelings was an Isles specialty. It ran in the genes.

"Ah... _La place des Lices_!" She winked at Maura and vaguely motioned the square where they had stopped by. "Is it still one of your favorite spots in Saint Tropez?"

Maura nodded. It was very touristic but then the town was really small and extremely touristic in the summer. Finding a spot where only locals used to go was quite a challenge.

 _La place des Lices_ was an old square that actually looked like a promenade. Maura loved the sound of the tree leaves embraced by the summer breeze and the _pétanque*_ players who could spend the whole day chatting about nothing and everything at the same time. It represented the quintessence of the French way of life to her. Something peaceful, very sweet.

"Can we play this?" Korsak pointed at the metal balls used for _pétanque_ then looked at Constance. "If there's a place where we can rent some, of course."

Maura held back a laugh. She had never seen her mother play _pétanque_. Constance was the kind of woman who preferred to sit at the terrace of a cafe and observe the players have fun a bit further down the square.

Yet against all expectations, Maura's mother nodded and the small group soon invaded a part of the promenade to give it a try to the local game.

"I wanna shoot. Pointing is boring." Jane pouted. Taking part in a game meant that there were a lot of chances for her to adopt a very childish behavior at some point and this was exactly what was happening now. "I'm gonna destroy Frost's ball."

Alright. Perhaps she shouldn't have yelled this out loud. Taken out of context, her remark could definitely sound odd.

Of course Maura's cousins didn't miss the ambiguity of her comment and they burst out laughing. Frost remained quiet. He looked mostly embarrassed by his friend's verbal mishap.

Jane stepped into the circle with both feet on the ground. She was conscious that everyone was looking at her but she didn't mind. She was even rather serene. Soon enough, they would all see that an American could rock it at _pétanque_. She was going to kick off Frost's ball that had rolled and stopped a few inches away from the jack just before.

Then everyone would be proud of her, starting with Maura.

The thought made her freeze. Why was she even thinking about this? It was completely inappropriate. Why did she want Maura to be proud of her? Panic didn't need more to pass underneath her skin and run through her veins.

What a bad timing she had chosen to let some disturbing inner thoughts invade her.

She took a deep breath – tried to ignore Maura's presence on her left - and aimed at Frost's ball. A loud and perfect metallic sound hit the air the moment both balls hit each other. Her shot had been precise and efficient.

Her ball kicked off Frost's. She let her joy explode.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Jane triumphantly turned around and grabbed Maura to make her twirl. She had won. This deserved a little celebration. Yet the aforesaid celebration didn't last very long. It actually stopped as soon as Jane realized what she had just done.

Why? Why had she taken Maura in her arms like that, in front of everyone?

The contrast between her sudden joy and her embarrassment turned out to be rather sharp. She immediately let go of her friend and made three steps away from her before starting to chat with Susie.

Jane had absolutely nothing to share with Maura's assistant but the situation was such that she needed to find a way to escape the oddness of her previous reaction and Susie happened to be the closest person around. 

The senior criminalist gave Jane a respectful nod.

"You're good. Perhaps we should trade softball for _pétanque_ when we come back to Boston. I'm sure the lab team would still manage to win though."

Jane snorted. Of course she knew that Susie was joking but it was her role to sound offending by the remark. She was happy and honestly wanted to play along with her.

"Your team doesn't stand a chance, Chang. I'm sorry to rain on your parade but... Look at this." Jane motioned the metal balls on the ground. "I'm a pro."

"Oh, _pétanque_ is a very mathematical game. It's a matter of angles and speed. I'm sure science people would actually be very good at it."

Jane's smile froze. What was it that the lab only hired nerdy people?

...

 _ ***pétanque:**_ a form of boules where the goal is to throw hollow metal balls as close as possible to a small wooden ball called a _cochonnet_ (literally "piglet") or jack, while standing inside a circle with both feet on the ground. The game is normally played on hard dirt or gravel. It can be played in public areas in parks, or in dedicated facilities called _boulodromes_.


	7. Nobody Will Know

_**Author's note: thank you very much for all the reviews and messages, they're highly appreciated.**_

 **Chapter Seven: Nobody Will Know**

Jane closed her eyes but remained still in bed. She didn't know what to think about the evening she had just spent with Maura – her relatives – and their mutual friends.

As a matter of fact, she didn't know why she had to think anything about it. It was just another evening, wasn't it? Her team had easily won the Trivial Pursuit game dedicated to Maura and she had spent most of dinner time talking with her friend's aunts and uncles.

Nothing relevant had happened. Absolutely nothing. Yet she couldn't help feeling uncomfortable, uncertain about a thousand things.

The night would be tough to face if she didn't manage to calm down the storm that was taking place in her head. She wouldn't be able to sleep and she would nonetheless have to remain in the same position as she shared the bed with Maura and didn't want to look too obvious.

She folded her legs up then leaned her chin on top of her knees. The sun was long gone now but the darkness of the night found a paradoxical echo in the hundred little lights of the old port of Saint Tropez. They had been able to mar right by the pier unlike in Marseille. She liked the freedom that such position brought. Battistu didn't need to use the supertender every single time someone wanted to go to the main land. They could just go any time.

"You're a triple idiot, Rizzoli."

Jane's hoarse voice rose in a honest whisper. It floated above her head before pressing on her shoulders. Why was she incapable of telling what was wrong? She could sense it but everything remained trapped in a fog of blurry wonders. It was very frustrating.

And where was Maura anyway? It was almost midnight. She hadn't decided to go out, had she?

Jane snorted. That was a ridiculous thought. Maura would have let her know if she had wanted to end the night in some club of the small seaside town.

A part of her was eager to see Maura pass the door of their cabin. She liked the moment they turned out to be alone – together – even if they didn't talk. There was something sweet that emanated from it, something almost reassuring. But Jane's ego was way too big for her to ever admit all this. She was forty-one years old. It would be suspicious to put words on this inner feeling.

That was it. Jane bit her lips and ran a hand through her hair. That was the exact source of her problems: her feelings. They were anything but appropriate.

Perhaps it wasn't as worrying as she assumed it was. As a matter of fact, it was probably caused by the jet lag and the lack of routine. She was in a new environment, with new people she had just met. Her brain had to adapt to it and - in the meantime – it simply clutched to what she knew the best: Maura.

Hmm. The conclusion didn't satisfy her the slightest bit. At least she didn't try to lie to herself. It was just that Maura wasn't the only person on board of the yacht who also happened to be part of her daily life when in Boston so why did she feel this way with her friend and not – let's say – with Frost or Korsak? Or even Susie.

"Gosh. Stop it already!"

Annoyed by her own inner monologue, Jane turned her head around then grabbed the facial lotion on Maura's bedside table. If she didn't want to throw herself in a delicate brainstorm then she had to find another activity.

...

"What a lovely night."

Maura froze. She was on her way to go to bed after surviving another delicate conversation with her mother regarding Jane. As a matter of fact, her father had joined in and – together with Constance – they had tried to cheer her up after her disastrous attempt to admit her feelings to her friend earlier in the afternoon. She was emotionally exhausted but Angela's tone of voice clearly let her assume that she was in the mood to speak.

Maura's bed would have to wait for a few extra minutes.

"It is, indeed. I love the breeze of the evening. If only it were less hot during the day... I'm not made for such high temperatures." Maura approached Jane's mother and leaned against the banister. "Are you enjoying your time, here?"

Angela immediately nodded.

"It's my first trip to France and I spend it with wonderful people on board of a luxury yacht! How could I not like it? It was unhoped for, Maura."

The remark made Maura crack a smile. She hadn't spent much time with Angela since they had made it to the South of France but she hadn't missed how Jane's mother had shared nice moments with her aunts and Korsak. She was glad to see that everyone was getting along in spite of their different social backgrounds.

"Would you like to go to a _provençal_ outdoor market with me tomorrow morning? We could buy olives, _aïoli_ *... Plenty of local products that you need to try before going back to America."

"Oh, I would love to! Is Jane coming?" Angela's tone lowered of an octave. She looked down at her hands then shrugged as uncertainty seemed to wrap her up. "I'm asking because I know she doesn't want to spend a lot of time with me... I can get that... She's on vacation... But... You know... We're on the same cruise."

The remark surprised Maura. Angela was very present in her daughter's life – too much to Jane's taste – but Maura had simply assumed that the matriarch didn't realize it. It was part of who she was, part of her Italian roots; the culture she had grown up in.

"I didn't ask her but I'm sure she would love to share this moment with you." As long as Angela didn't try to play the matchmaker for every guy they would come accross to, chances were that Jane wouldn't complain. "We'll go to the beach in the afternoon with my cousins so I'd be honored if you came with us to the outdoor market in the morning."

Angela nodded then took Maura in her arms to wish her good night. Perhaps they hadn't alluded to whatever was going in Angela's mind but the relief on her face resulted enough for Maura to head back to her cabin happily. Lightly.

She opened the door to her suite only to find Jane sniffing one of her facial creams. What was going on?

Jane immediately let go of the beauty product then pretended to be staring at the ceiling. She looked like she had been caught in the act.

"You can use it..."

Jane's snort fell flat. She wasn't fooling anyone but she would never admit such possibility. She didn't own any beauty product. The only body lotion she had bought was sunscreen and yet she often forgot to put some on.

"I was just wanted to know what it smelled like."

Maura's sandals landed rather loudly on the carpeted floor. She walked to the bathroom but let the door opened ajar. Jane was anyway too prudish to walk in knowing that she was there herself. She looked at her reflexion in the mirror and sighed.

She didn't look tired. As a matter of fact, she looked just fine. The sunbathing session of the afternoon had left pink shades on her cheeks which made her hazel eyes glimmer with a graceful delicacy.

She unzipped her dress and observed the tan on her shoulders, on her stomach. It was nothing compared to Jane's olive skin but she wasn't as pale as she usually was.

"I won't say it to anyone, Jane. You have good genes and a nice complexion but the sun is going to dry your skin so feel free to apply some cream on your face." Maura unhooked her bra then let her silk negligee slide along her body before poking her head outside the bathroom. "I mean it."

"Jane Rizzoli doesn't do facials..."

Maura laughed and cast a very last glance at her reflexion before stepping out of the bathroom. She was glad to see that – in spite of her disastrous attempt to make her feelings clear – the bond she shared with Jane hadn't been affected by it. Everything came up so naturally, with such fluidity that it warmed up her heart in the sweetest way she could possibly dream of.

"Jane Rizzoli is stubborn."

Maura trotted to her side of the bed then slip under the light sheet. She had lowered the AC for fearing a cold. Jane had barely complained for five minutes before abdicating.

Sweet – rare – victory.

"I didn't know you were a chubby baby."

Jane chuckled. She hadn't had time to tease Maura about this baby picture that Constance and her husband had used for a Trivial Pursuit question but there was no way she would miss the occasion to gently mock her friend. Although the fact she had answered most of the questions without the mere difficulty made her feel uncomfortable.

They were close friends but still. Jane was certain that it had sounded very differently from an external point of view.

"I was not, compared to you."

One more time Maura's honesty turned into a sharp repartee that made Jane freeze. If this wasn't tactless then she didn't know anymore. Yet Maura had been utterly serious. Her comment was completely deprived of double meaning. She had simply stated a fact. A true one, besides.

"I was taller."

Jane's reply didn't fool anyone.

...

 ** _*aïoli:_** Provençal sauce made of garlic, olive oil, usually egg yolks and seasoning.


	8. A Matter of Circumstances

_**Author's note: Thank you very much for all the reviews and messages.**_

 **Chapter Eight: A Matter Of Circumstances**

"I'm glad to finally meet the infamous Jane."

Jane looked up – postcards in hand – then timidly smiled at Sarah, one of Maura's cousins. Sarah was in her mid-thirties. She lived in London and worked on a thesis about History of Arts. Constance had explained Jane what Sarah's PhD was about but Jane had already forgotten about it. The subject was completely foreign to her anyway. It was the kind of detail that equalled to speaking Greek to her.

"The _infamous_?" Jane cast a quick glance at the small souvenir shop. Maura and Susie were inside. "I didn't know I had such reputation in Europe!"

Sarah's lips curled up in a peaceful smile. She was a very self-confident person. Jane knew that she and Maura weren't particularly close but they respected each other a lot.

As a matter of fact, the Isles respected each other a lot. Their relations had nothing to do with the mess of her own family that didn't stop going from one drama to another. Everything was quiet with the Isles; quiet and terribly polite. Too much, perhaps.

"Maura speaks a lot about you. I'm glad to see she found someone like you. She changed a lot these past few years... And I'm sure it's thanks to you and your family. Her relationships have always been so bumpy."

Jane nodded but didn't add anything. She had no idea what she was supposed to reply to this. Sarah was right though: Maura had changed a lot since the day they had met. But then she – Jane – had changed a lot too. They brought many things to each other, many things they had been looking for in vain until now.

"She's my..."

My what? Jane stopped immediately, unable to properly define what Maura represented in her life. If she succumbed to honesty then she would say that Maura was everything. She was the only person who made it worth every morning, the only one who never disappointed her either. Her life didn't make sense if Maura wasn't around.

They completed each other. Jane needed her.

"Sometimes we're lacking words to say how much someone means to us." Sarah pushed away from her face a lock of auburn hair before shrugging rather nonchalantly. "She's been so unfortunate so far when it comes to her relationships."

At first Jane hadn't paid too much attention to Sarah's choice of words but it was the second time now that Maura's cousin talked about relationships.

What did she mean, exactly? Was she talking about the general term or the romantic kind? The second possibility troubled Jane. Did Sarah think that she and Maura were a couple?

"Like the Fairfield twat? Yeah, I know what you're talkin' 'bout." Jane's nervousness showed through her thick Bostonian accent. She absolutely didn't know what to say and knowing that Maura was only a few feet away added an extra source of stress. "I'm sorry he turned out to be her first... Ya know."

That was oversharing, wasn't it? Jane swallowed hard. Sarah probably knew all this. As a matter of fact, the Isles probably knew about it. Maura had told her that it had been her very first serious relationship and both families knew each other.

"Her first boyfriend?" Sarah seemed surprised. "Yes, he was. He was the first guy she'd ever been with... Although it wasn't the first time Maura was intimate with someone."

...

This wasn't bad. This wasn't bad at all. Sitting on her deckchair, Jane grabbed another slice of the _tarte tropézienne*_ they had bought at the outdoor market in the morning then bit into it. Some cream escaped the _brioche_ and ended up on the corner of the mouth. She had to stop eating like a pig. Nobody else was eating on this beach. People only gulped down bottles of water.

Small wonder why the French were so slim. Cream filled pastries were for tourists only.

Maura had gone for a swim with half of the group to Jane's highest relief. Sarah's unvoluntary confession had taken her aback. She couldn't care less if Maura had slept with women – actually, it wasn't even surprising when Jane thought about it – but she didn't know what to do of such piece of information nonetheless.

Nor why Maura had never told her anything about it.

Had she done something wrong that had caused her friend to remain quiet over this part of her life? She was open- minded, and trustful. Yet the fact Maura hadn't share such piece of information with her brought a bitter sadness to Jane's heart. Maura didn't trust her enough to tell her about it.

It wasn't a detail. It meant a lot. It meant way too much, actually.

Of course Jane would never let Maura know that she knew. She didn't want to embarrass her friend. Even less now, on this cruise. As much as they had excursions in different towns and picturesques villages, they were still developping in a very closed world. They even shared their bed. The context was such that some things had to remain untold, no matter the impact they had on Jane.

Besides, Jane hadn't told Maura everything about her personal life either.

They both had secrets and so what? Perhaps it was only human. Jane grabbed whatever was left of her pie and gulped it down. Great. She was thirsty now. She grabbed her wallet and walked towards the small bar that rented the deckchairs they had chosen.

Saint Tropez was a luxury vacation spot. They had come across many sport cars and women wearing haute-couture while going to the beach. Customers had money, a lot of money. She ordered a cocktail and patiently waited for it in the shadows. She could see Maura in the water having fun with Frost and Susie while Frankie was swimming with Emily.

It was just another peaceful day in the sun. Just another peaceful day.

Electro music suddenly blasted loud right in her back. What was going on? Jane turned around only to see a few girls begin to dance in their bikini, a glass of champagne in hand. Alright. She could scratch the adjective 'peaceful' to her list.

It was a sunny day which was still better than nothing.

Jane went back to her deckchair and grabbed one of the novels she had taken with her to France. She liked reading when on vacation. Yet that didn't mean that she wouldn't spend most of her time swimming in the Mediterranean.

"Hey!" The wet ball landed straight on Jane's lap. She looked up from her book then shook her head at Frost. "This cocktail I'm holding cost me 25€ so watch out, dude!" She hadn't seen him and Maura arrive. "How's the water?"

Maura grabbed her beach towel then wrapped herself in it. She didn't seem bothered by the music, unlike Jane. As a matter of fact, she was probably used to it. This was the kind of place where she must have spent most of her summers as a teenager. Parents stayed in their villas or went for a drink at the terrace of an old cafe while the young generation had fun on the beach.

"Perfect. I just wish these jet skis were not allowed here. It only manages to increase the already high percentage of pollution of the area. Did you know that many seashells have disappeared from our coasts because of these?"

No. Jane had no idea about it. Or at least not really. It simply had never crossed her mind until now. It made sense though. She could get what Maura meant.

She watched how her friend settle on her own deckchair. Of course Maura had chosen the one that was just next to hers. A girl walked by. Jane shamefully waited to see if Maura reacted to her. The girl looked like a top model in her tiny black bikini. She couldn't pass unnoticed.

Yet Maura didn't pay attention to her. She put her sunglasses on then looked at the cocktail Jane was holding.

"What did you have? Is this a new cocktail?" Maura grabbed her friend's glass to take a small sip. Strawberries and mango flavors spread on her tongue rather bewitchingly. "It's delicious!"

Jane forced herself to nod. She felt bad. What kind of person literally spied on their friend to see if she would react to women's body? This was wrong, very wrong.

She tried to drown her guilt in her cocktail but it didn't work at all. Hopefully her confusing state of mind was only temporary. She had simply been troubled by Sarah's unintentional revelations.

Everything would be forgotten within the next few days.

"You would look gorgeous in this bikini." Maura vaguely motioned at some girl on their right before smiling at Jane. "Don't you think so?"

Jane didn't say anything. Maura had noticed women. She had looked at them. Somehow. And so what? That didn't mean anything. Everybody observed everybody at the beach. It was the way things were supposed to work. Besides, the aforesaid bikini was indeed quite nice.

Jane had to admit it.

"I'm not planning on starting a bikini collection, Maura." Of course Jane had to hide behind a heavy curtain of sarcasm to run away from her latent nervousness. She hated it. "And I don't have $700 to put in one either."

But as Frost arrived with a beer in his hand, Jane put an abrupt end to the conversation. She knew how timid his colleague could be when it came to her femininity. She hadn't forgotten the day she had showed up at work wearing a knee-length skirt.

This surely made her wonder how he coped with the fact he could now see her in a bikini.

...

 _ ***tarte tropézienne:**_ The authentic Tarte Tropézienne is a mixture of two smooth creams and an indulgent brioche, sprinkled generously with sugar


	9. Unplanned Confusion

**Author's note: Thank you very much for all the reviews and messages.**

 **Part Three: Saint Raphaël, France – poulation: 34, 115**

 **Chapter Nine: Unplanned Confusion**

Jane went to grab a plate then headed towards the buffet. The _Serendipity_ had just left Saint Tropez and would arrive to Saint-Raphaël – a bit further down the coast – within the next hours. She was kind of looking forward to reaching their new destination as she knew that they would go hiking. A brand new activity sounded appealing after days spent in a very aquatic environment.

"You've been very quiet, this morning. Are you sick?" Angela approached her daughter and started filling her plate. She liked a lot the idea of having a luxury buffet on board every day. With thirty people on the boat, it was the best option Battistu had come up with. "I remember you didn't like sailing as a kid. Do you have an upset stomach?"

Jane shook her head at her mother. She cast a brief glance around her to make sure that nobody had a chance to overhear their conversation. Luckily, the guests seemed to be way too busy eating and chatting in the indoor and outdoor lounges.

"Nah, I'm good. I just didn't sleep very well. I... I've got a lot on my mind." Her voice broke. She swallowed hard. "I mean I'm fine. It's okay, it's nothing."

And it was nothing, actually. Yet Jane had obsessed over what Sarah had inadvertenly confessed about Maura and it drove her mad. It was ridiculous. She had spent half of the night thinking about it while Maura was peacefully sleeping by her side. Innocently. Completely unaware of the fact Jane had got to learn a side of her life that she – Maura – had preferred to keep under silence until now.

"What's going on?" Angela's features darkened. She set down her plate by a tray of gambas before squinting worried eyes. "Tell me what's wrong."

Jane felt the urge to speak. The timing wasn't good at all – her interlocutor was not the person she would have hoped for – but the words were dancing on her lips asking for nothing but to finally come out.

"Do you think I'm a good friend? A reliable one...?"

Her self-confidence had been bruised. She didn't mind it if Maura had dated – or even still dated – women. She couldn't care less. However the fact she hadn't let her know bothered Jane a lot. It made her feel bad and uncertain about her very own behavior. Had she done something wrong that Maura hadn't wanted to share such piece of information with her? It was a detail but an important one because it was part of who Maura was.

And she wasn't supposed to hide it from the person she saw as her best friend.

"Did something happen with Maura?" Angela blinked – taken aback by Jane's question – then couldn't help turning her head around to look for Maura. She was sitting at a table with some relatives and seemed to be enjoying a nice talk. Nothing indicated that she might have just argued with Jane. Nothing at all. "Of course you're reliable. You're faithtul, Jane. And I know Maura has no doubt about it. As a matter of fact... You're so much more than just a friend to her. Just as she is for you. Your relationship is unique, and very strong. It's not... It's not a classic friendship at all."

Jane nodded but her mother's words actually added confusion to her current state of mind. What was she trying to tell her? They were friends – very close friends, yes – but it didn't go any further than that. Or at least she didn't think it did.

"Yeah I... I know that...?"

Needless to say that her lack of certainty showed in her reply. It still seemed to reassure Angela who grabbed Jane's hand in a supportive gesture. The smile that played on her lips turned out to be among the sweetest ones.

"You're on vacation, Jane. Stop overthinking and let... You know, go with the flow. Enjoy the time being because it doesn't last, actually. Enjoy what life has to offer you right now. Be a little selfish for once, don't pay attention to what others might say. Be yourself, trust your heart."

Angela grabbed back her plate then walked towards Korsak and Maura's parents who had chosen to sit down at a table in the shadows, outside on the deck. Jane remained still, confused at her best.

Had her mother had too much rosé?

...

"There will be DJ Snake. C'mon, Maura. You _have_ to come with us."

Margaret pouted and tried to give her cousin her best puppy eyes impersonation ever. They had just made it to Saint-Raphaël and there was no way the young woman would miss one of the best summer nights ever of the coast.

"I don't know... I'm not much in electro music, actually. Besides, Jane doesn't like dancing."

Maura choked on her iced-coffee. Why on Earth had she mentioned Jane? They weren't glued. Of course in her head it was clear that she wanted to spend as much time as she could with her friend but a bit of subtlety wouldn't kill. She didn't have to sound so desperate.

The smirk that appeared on Margaret's lips resulted enough for Maura to understand that she had talked way too much. She grabbed her large coffee mug and took a long sip, drowning herself in the very awkward silence of the deck.

"You like her a lot, don't you?" It was a pure rhetorical question. Margaret laughed lightly – warmly – then shook her head. "I'm sorry but it's so clear... The way you look at her... It doesn't take long to understand that she's not just a friend to you."

"That doesn't change the fact she doesn't like dancing. She's not a night-club kind of person. Forget it. It's... No. She won't come."

Why fighting for a lie anyway? Maura was emotionally too tired for it. She trusted Margaret. Her cousin had guessed everything and so what? The world wouldn't stop turning. It hadn't when her mother had got to know about her so-called secret. Nope. Although the aforesaid world had become way more complicated. And stressing.

"Tell her it's on a private beach... With a nice bar and awesome couches." Margaret ran her tongue over her lips then adjusted her sunglasses. "Besides, it's full moon tonight. Wouldn't it be romantic for you to watch it with her while the moonlight embraces the Mediterranean Sea?"

Maura didn't reply right away. Margaret had a point, a very good one actually. But how would she manage to convince Jane to come with them to the beach party? Unless she simply didn't tell her. It was a very coward option but effective enough. She simply had to let Jane think that they would go to some restaurant in Saint-Raphaël and – before Jane had a chance to realize what was happening – they were both enjoying the moonlight on the beach.

"You're evil, Maggie." Of course Maura didn't think what she had just said. She was joking. "What is Thomas going to say about you attending this party without him?"

"He's in Ibiza, Maura. So I don't think he has anything to tell me about my Saint-Raph' plans." The young woman grabbed her sunscreen spray bottle and began to apply some. Sunbathing on the upper deck was a nice idea but it was a very sunny and hot day. Way too much for her red-haired skin. "So tell me more about Jane now. Where is she, by the way? You won't get anything from her if you don't spend more time with her. Elementary knowledge, my dear cousin."

Maura rolled her eyes but didn't complain. There was something actually relieving in the possibility she now had to talk about her feelings – openly – with someone else than her mother. Constance hadn't been too intrusive today. After the mini-disaster in Saint-Tropez, she seemed to have adopted a low profile. Maura had never felt so relieved.

"Beach volley with the guys. She loves sports and has the competitive spirit that comes within the whole thing."

Maura was about to add something when the sound of a guitar stopped her. It came from the lowest deck. Her curiosity piqued, she stood up then walked on her tip toes to the banister where she leaned over to see who was playing. Battistu had sat in the shadows – two floors down – and hummed along whatever song he was playing.

The scene was rather unexpected and Maura regretted Jane's absence. They nicely made fun of the Corsican man. Battistu didn't talk much and he always looked serious, not very friendly. The fact he played the guitar added an unexpected touch to the mystery that surrounded him.

Nobody had managed to know whether he was married.

Amused, Maura rushed back to her deckchair. She grabbed her cell phone then hurried to the best spot by the banister that would allow her to have a wide angle. She took a picture and proceeded to send it to Jane.

"Don't take it badly but I guess we all understood that Jane had a competitive spirit the evening we played Trivial Pursuit. I'm actually rather eager to see her tomorrow night when we play Pictionary. Unless it's Monopoly?" Margaret squinted her eyes. "No, it has to be Pictionary. Monopoly is too vulgar for the Isles."

Maura laughed out loud. Margaret was right. If there was one social boardgame that she hadn't been allowed to own as a child, it had to be the Monopoly. Playing with money – as ficticious as it could be – was not really well perceived in her family.

"It should be memorable, indeed."

Margaret tied her hair up in a bun before lying down on her deckchair. She closed her eyes and let a delicate smile light up her features. Unless it was a smirk? Maura frowned. Of course it was a smirk. She knew her cousin way too well.

"Perfect, Maura. I'm looking forward to it... If the two of you ever come back from your full moon romantic date tonight, that is."


	10. I Am Sorry

_**Author's note: thank you very much for all the reviews and messages, it's a pleasure to read and answer them.**_

 **Chapter Ten: I Am Sorry**

If Maura didn't stop staring intently at Jane within the next minutes then Jane and the rest of their group would find her attitude suspicious. It wasn't Maura's fault though. She hadn't assumed that her friend would dress up for the private beach party. As a matter of fact, she had been very surprised when Jane had immediately accepted to come along.

So the fact she would wear a rather short black dress that emphasized her endless legs and olive skin had never crossed Maura's mind.

Jane had completely taken her aback. In the most tantalizing way ever. How was she – Maura – supposed to handle the situation? She could barely make a sentence. And she could barely take her eyes off her friend's fit body.

The music was blasting so loudly that they hadn't needed to ask the locals where the party exactly took place. They had simply followed a rather young crowd and the deafening beats of electro music until they had arrived on a parking lot. A tunnel led to the beach that had been transformed into a huge night club for the occasion. A luxury one.

Margaret grabbed Emily's hand and they both disappeared among the crowd of dancers right away. Frankie and Frost followed them. Within a second, Maura found herself alone with Jane as Susie had preferred to remain on board of the _Serendipity_ with Sarah for a quiet evening.

Maura swallowed hard. Great. What was she supposed to do now? Whenever she tried to look at Jane, her eyes landed on her subtle lowcut or – a bit less subtly – on her legs. Her uncontrollable reactions were embarrassing.

"Would you like to have a drink?" Maura approached her friend to make sure that Jane would properly hear her in spite of the loud music. "A cocktail? This is on me."

As a matter of fact, Maura wanted nothing but to simply take her distance with the DJ who was only standing a few feet away from them. It was too hot in spite of being outdoor. Too crowded as well. She wasn't in her element and she could easily see that it was the same for Jane.

"A Sex on the Beach...?"

The sparkle that suddenly seemed to light up Jane's eyes made Maura shiver. Was her friend tipsy or she had simply chosen the worst timing ever to make a joke? A mischievous smile began to play on Jane's lips. She grabbed Maura by the wrist then dragged her towards one of the bars. She literally crashed against the counter and – relieved – rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Just remember you won't make me dance, Maura. Jane Rizzoli doesn't do dances. Not even in your craziest fantasies... There won't be any dancing. Nope." Jane pursed her lips. "No. Dancing."

Yet thirty minutes and four cocktails later, Jane was giving herself over to the electro music like she had never done before.

Once she had overcome the surprise to see her friend rush to the dancefloor to join the rest of the group, Maura had actually found the radical change of behavior to be entertaining: exit Jane's classic speech about how dance sucked and how she preferred to stay at the bar or find an available couch a bit further down the improvised night club. She was going wild now.

Completely unleashed.

"Break! Break!" Jane waved before shaking her head at Margaret who was still dancing at a very high pace. "I'm beyond thirsty..."

And breathless. She was beyond breathless too but this wasn't something that Jane was eager to admit. She didn't want to pass for the old one in the group.

She pierced through the crowd and managed to find her way to a bar only to realize that Maura had followed her. Aware of her unusual behavior, a wave of timidity wrapped Jane up. Her cheeks turned pink as she started blushing.

"We only have one life, right?"

She didn't need any excuse to her joyful behavior. It was just a dance, a moment of wildness in a rather quiet life. She was simply seizing the day; or better said, the night. Yet deep inside she felt the urge to explain her gesture to Maura. To everyone. Besides she was intoxicated. Alcohol had made her lose her inhibitions.

"It's hot... Do you mind if we go a bit further on the beach?"

Maura shrugged – paid for their drinks – then started walking down a small path that led to the rest of the the beach.

The summer breeze made her shiver. It wasn't a cool night but the crowd on the dancefloor had made the temperature rise. She took a deep breath – cast a glance at Jane – then burst out laughing.

"And then you say that you can't dance... Now I know this isn't true. You're a good dancer, Jane. A really good one."

Jane rolled her eyes and took her sandals off. The cold sand embraced her feet of a lovely caress. She wouldn't need more to be happy right now.

"It's electro, Maura. Anyone can move on that. The goal's to make you look like a scarecrow that'd face a freakin' wind." She stopped by a rock then sit down on the sand. The beach was plunged in the dark but they still could hear the music from there. "Though... I gotta say it feels good to let go of everything like that. It... Feels... Good!"

Jane lay down on her back rather loudly, carried away by her laughter. She had no idea what was really going on, why she had suddenly felt the urge to join Margaret on the dancefloor. This wasn't her. Her move had been unexpected, incomprehensible. Yes, she had drunk a bit but she was still in full posession of her faculties.

No. There was something else, something that lay deeper within herself. A feeling that remained in the shadows of her mind and seemed to suddenly be playing with her.

"Are you havin' fun?"

Maura nodded. The truth was that she was a bit tipsy as well but the sudden intimacy of their new location made her feel incredibly timid. She had never been loud and extroverted like Jane anyway.

She was pretty much the exact opposite.

She took off her stilettos then lay down next to her friend. The moon was shining high in a sky of darkness – there – just above their heads. It made her think about Margaret and the conversation they had shared on the boat earlier in the afternoon. Was it as romantic as they had both assumed that it would be way back then? She couldn't tell.

"A penny for your thoughts."

Why had Maura said that? Jane didn't even look pensive. She had simply rolled up her dress enough to make sure that her hot legs would make full contact with the cool sand. Just because she had stopped speaking didn't mean that she had lost herself in a labyrinth of endless wonders.

"I..." Jane bit her lips. She hadn't expected Maura to be direct somehow. She rolled on her side to face her friend then shrugged. "You wouldn't like being in my head right now."

Incomprehension deepened Maura's graceful features. What did Jane mean? Obviously she hadn't taken Maura's stupid question badly – and she had even decided to be honest – but her reply was way too mysterious for Maura to understand the slightest thing.

"You aren't fine?" Panic echoed in Maura's voice as she realized that this was something she hadn't thought about until now. "Oh."

Jane had been in an excellent mood since they had arrived in France.

Of course she had used sarcasm on a few occasions but she had woken up every single day full of energy and happy, ready to enjoy whatever the South of France had to offer her. It hadn't crossed Maura's mind that she could actually not be feeling well.

"No! I'm... I'm okay." Jane's nod didn't bring more power to her fragile reply though. "I guess. It's just that there's... There's something I need to..."

She didn't finish her sentence. The words wouldn't come up anyway. She bent over instead and captured Maura's lips in a determined – yet confusing – kiss. The warmth that rose from the sudden contact stirred up an odd feeling in her lower stomach. She slid a leg between her friend's ones and let her hand cup Maura's face before she took the odd decision to deepen their kiss the moment she realized that there was no resistance from her friend.

It wasn't planned. Even less the boldness – the certainty – that seemed to emanate from the gesture. Jane had absolutely no idea why she had done that nor why she didn't stop. She had lost control of the situation. She had lost control of her body.

But everything crashed the moment she felt Maura's hand brush her lower back. Reality hit Jane back. Harshly. She immediately sat up then took a reasonable distance with her friend.

"I'm sorry. I'm..." What on Earth had she done? Why? Panicked, she ran a hand through her hair then shook her head. "I'm just... I'm just drunk. I don't know why I did that. I... Let's say nothing happened, okay?"

Maura blinked. Even if she had wanted to react – to oppose to what Jane was now saying – she wouldn't have been able to do it. The unexpected move – the bold kiss – had taken her too far from the beach where they were now sitting. She was miles away from everything.

"Sure." Even her laugh sounded foreign to her ears. She was in shock. In shock and completely empty by the abruptness of whatever was already over. "Nothing happened. Nothing..."

Her very own words passed underneath her skin then reached her heart to break it in a thousand pieces.


	11. The Show Must Go On

_**Author's note: Thank you very much for all the messages and reviews, they're all highly appreciated.**_

 **Part Four: Villefranche-sur-Mer, France – population: 5,443**

 **Chapter Eleven: The Show Must Go On**

The _Serendipity_ reached the small town of Villefranche-sur-Mer around noon. For the very first time since they had left Marseille, Jane had been front row to see the small harbor appear in the distance.

She hadn't slept well at all. How could she, anyway? After what had happened on the beach of Saint-Raphaël the night before, she knew that nothing would ever be the same; no matter how hard they tried.

She had never felt so guilty in her whole life. Why had she done that? Why had she kissed Maura? Yes, she had drunk but blaming alcohol was way too easy. She didn't want to be this kind of coward person. Nope. She needed to face her responsibilities even if she felt so confused right now.

Unable to fall asleep, she had left the cabin in the first hours of the morning unlike Maura who didn't seem to have succumbed to any insomnia whatsoever.

As a matter of fact, Jane had been surprised by her friend's capacity to draw a line under their accidental kiss. When they had joined back the rest of the group on the dancefloor, Maura hadn't looked troubled the slightest bit.

Such attitude had pushed Jane to wonder how many times Maura had hidden her real feelings from her.

Her capacity of adaption was disturbing, to say the least. Jane didn't know what to think about it. Could it be possible that her friend didn't give any importance to what had happened? Jane knew that Maura was rather open-minded and had a very carefree attitude when it came to such matters but they were friends – best friends – and this kind of kiss wasn't as innocent as Jane would like it to be.

Not really knowing where to go, Jane had wandered a bit aimlessly through the boat before reaching the gym room.

Sport. She needed to practice some sport. She needed to move in order to release the frustration brought up by her own behavior. She had headed back to the cabin to grab her tennis shoes then had spent the rest of the morning at the gym, sweating away a guilt that kept on sticking to her skin.

Would she ever be able to understand her gesture? She hadn't meant to play with Maura, she hadn't meant to use her in any way. She would never do that. Maura meant way too much for her to ever throw herself in such a cruel game.

It wasn't curiosity either. She had been surprised by Sarah's confession about Maura's romantic background but not to the point of seeing in her friend the possibility to try something different. She wasn't like that.

Yet she honestly had no idea why she had thrown herself in Maura's arms.

She stopped her run on the treadmill the moment they entered the harbor of Villefranche-sur-Mer. They would stay there for five long days before finally heading to Corsica. They were supposed to visit Nice and spend a whole day in Italy. Her mother absolutely wanted to see Cannes while Frost and Frankie spoke about nothing but getting tickets for the Marineland of Antibes. As a matter of fact, they had planned on seeing many things but she wasn't sure anymore.

She had probably ruined the cruise for a stupid – incomprehensible – kiss.

A lump formed in her throat, a burning one carried on by a deep anxiety. Breathless, Jane closed her eyes and tried to hold back her tears. She hated herself and had never felt so lonely.

...

A kiss was still better than nothing. It was the odd conclusion that Maura had come up with and the truth was that she felt okay with it. She wasn't quite sure to understand why Jane had kissed her in the first place but then – after years of a strong friendship – some moves remained unexplainable and perhaps it was better like that.

Sometimes it was better to not analyze some things.

Of course it had hurt at first. A lot. But only for tiny seconds. Everything had happened way too quickly for her to embrace it fully. The ephemeral character of the kiss had probably saved her now that she thought about it.

She hadn't had time to get attached to it. Perhaps a tiny part of her was disappointed by the fact Jane had backed in retreat but her wisdom kept on telling her that – even in her craziest dreams – Jane would anyway never feel the desire to share more than a strong friendship.

Maura showed up in the lounge deck wearing her yoga pants and a bikini top. She felt fine, and light. Happy. She was eager to go to Nice and show Jane the historic district. They still had a lot of time before going back to Boston and she was determined to take full advantage of this cruise.

The kiss was already far behind – in a lovely place of her head – and she was convinced that it woudn't change anything to the pace of their relation. If Jane had apologized and withrawn from it then Maura assumed that they had turned the page.

End of the story.

"Maura, do you know where Jane is? I need her." Constance went to sit next to her daughter on one of the large couches. "I've been looking for her for the past two hours."

Maura shrugged at her mother before politely nodding at an employee who brought her a cup of tea. She had woken up to an empty suite. Jane had probably left the room earlier just to make sure that she – Maura – would keep on sleeping peacefully. It basically happened every morning.

"She's at the gym. I went there earlier this morning. She was running on the treadmill." Susie sat on an armchair and opened the magazine she had taken with her. "She's probably still there."

Constance thanked her daughter's assistant then rushed inside immediately leaving Maura and Susie alone in the outdoor lounge.

Most of the Isles had decided to leave the boat to have lunch in Juan-les-Pins – a small town of the area – and the yacht was actually rather quiet for the moment. Even Battistu had taken his afternoon off to visit a few friends who happened to live in a _provençal_ village a few miles away.

For once Maura didn't feel like leaving the harbor. She needed a quiet time on board.

"Do you think we'll have a chance to go to Monaco? I would love visiting the Oceanographic Museum. It's said to be a beautiful one."

And that was the reason why Maura was so glad to have invited Susie. Outside of sharks, chances were Jane would find an oceanographic museum boring. But not Susie. Nope. She was just as much a science nerd as Maura could be.

"Of course! I even have a friend who happens to work there. You know what? I'm immediately going to call him to see if he can arrange a private visit for us. Would you like it?"

Maura barely waited for a confirmation from Susie. She literally jumped off the couch then happily trotted to her cabin located on the upper floor. It was an excellent idea. Michael was a very good friend and she would love spending some time with him. As a matter of fact, he would even manage to catch Jane's attention on the wonderful submarine world.

She stormed into the cabin but stopped in her tracks the moment she realized that Jane was in it. She hadn't expected to find her there since Susie had told her mother that Jane was at the gym.

"Hello..."

Jane made a step backwards and bumped into the small table by the large portholes. She seemed just as suprised as Maura by the sudden intrusion. The only difference was that her latent panic didn't find the slightest echo in Maura.

"Hi. How are you?" Jane bit the inside of her cheek to repress a scream of frustration. She couldn't have found a more ridiculous question. "I need to change. Your mother wants me to check somethin'..."

Maura nodded but didn't dare to move. Jane didn't look at ease.

What had happened? She was fully clothed. Maura hadn't walked in on her in the shower and yet it was exactly the kind of face Jane would have made if something like this had happened.

"Are you alright?"

The silence that followed barely lasted three seconds but it resounded loudly in Jane's head. Maura's question had seemed rather innocent and honest. As a matter of fact, Jane couldn't blame her friend for asking her if she was okay considering she was on the verge of passing out and it was probably visible.

"Yes. You just... You just took me by surprise. I thought you'd left the boat or somethin'."

It wasn't a lie but Jane preferred to focus instead on Maura's features. She didn't look troubled the slightest bit. Obviously their kiss hadn't shaken her the way it had for Jane.

Perhaps it was a sign, a way to let Jane understand that she should turn the page as well. Maura had all the reasons in the world to be angry with her but she wasn't. So why trying to make things look more complicated?

The kiss had been an accident. It was now over.

An invisible weight seemed to suddenly leave Jane's shoulders. She let a delicate lightness embrace her. She burst out laughing.

"Anyway... Any plan for the day?"

Satisfied of the casual tone of her question, Jane waited for Maura to reply. Had they really managed to turn the page over what had happened the night before? It sounded too easy, way too easy. Not relieving, actually.

The guilt was still there, Jane could sense it.

"I don't know. Is there something that you would like to do?" Maura grabbed her cell phone then began to scroll down through her contacts looking for Michael's number. "We're here for five days so it's up to you."

Jane's smile never reached her eyes completely. It was stupid – especially since she was the one who had put an end to everything - but she felt almost upset by Maura's reaction to their kiss. How could Maura turn the page over it so easily, so quickly?

And why she - Jane - didn't manage to do it?


	12. A Special Bond

_**Author's note: Thank you very much for all the reviews and messages.**_

 **Chapter Twelve: A Special Bond**

It's only when she reached the door of the movie room that Jane realized she had forgotten to put some shoes on. Would Constance take it badly? They were on a boat, after all. She could easily go around barefoot, couldn't she?

Jane pursed her lips. It was too late for her to go back to her suite anyway. Constance had let her understand that they didn't have time to waste and she had already spent extra minutes talking to Maura in their cabin.

Although stuttering her way out of an obvious awkwardness was closer to the way Jane saw the face-to-face she had just shared with her friend.

"You're back, perfect." Constance stood up then motioned a seat before grabbing a tray full of sandwiches. "Drinks should be served within a minute now."

Jane tried to overcome her confusion. She nodded at Constance then picked up a sandwich. She still didn't really know why Maura's mother wanted her to be here. When she had seen Jane at the gym, Constance had simply asked her to change before meeting her in the movie room. Jane was not even supposed to tell anyone about it.

If Constance needed a projectionist then she had knocked on the wrong door. Jane had never done that before. Her relation to movies was quite basic: she was nothing but the average audience member.

"Alright." Constance sat back – crossed her legs – then grabbed a pile of old video tapes. "I need you to watch all these."

"What's on them?" Jane squinted her eyes at one of the tapes to read the title on it: _Maura, 1979_. "It's like... A family movie?"

A knock on the door interrupted them. Constance immediately hid back the video tapes then went to open the door to a crew member who was bringing in some drinks.

What on earth was on these tapes that Maura's mother felt the urge to hide them from everyone? Jane patiently waited for the waiter to leave though. Constance had a strong temper, Jane couldn't afford to lose her nerves with her.

"As you know, we are here to celebrate Maura's fortieth birthday. For this special occasion, I have brought with me all the family films we shot of Maura – from the first days of her adoption to her college graduation – and... Well, I would like you to choose which ones we should keep to make a final montage that we will play the evening of her birthday."

Jane loved the idea of the montage and she knew that Maura would be touched but she honestly didn't understand why Constance had chosen her to take such decision. Her silence spoke for her though and caused Constance to add further explanation.

"You are... You are the closest person to my daughter. You know her well – very well – that's why I assumed that... I want this montage to capture who Maura is, the different sides of her personality. If there is someone who can do such thing then I know it has to be you. You two have a special bond, a very special one."

Jane's confusion got swept away by a wave of guilt. Of course Constance had no idea about what had happened the night before in Saint-Raphaël but her words still found a bitter echo in Jane's heart.

She was indeed Maura's closest friend yet she was also the one who had screwed the aforesaid bond for a reason she still didn't quite manage to understand.

Constance's request couldn't have found a worse timing unless it was just fate making Jane pay for her terrible attitude towards her friend. Either way, Jane didn't have much of a choice. She grabbed a video tape then looked around her.

"Where's the VCR?"

...

"What happened on that beach?"

Margaret's voice took Maura out of her daydreams. She hadn't even seen her step into the hot tub to sit next to her. Yet it was exactly where Margaret now was while a mischievous smile played on her lips.

"Which beach? I'm sorry but you'll have to be more specific if you want a detailed answer."

It wasn't the best argument Maura had ever come up with but at least she should win a few minutes thanks to it. Sadly she had also understood that Margaret's presence in the tub meant that she could say goodbye to a quiet afternoon all by herself. Was her cousin replacing her mother in this ridiculous matchmaking plan?

"Don't play the _ingénue_ , Maura. It doesn't suit you. You perfectly know what I mean." Margaret took a sip of her cocktail then checked her surroundings. She didn't want anyone to overhear their conversation. It was supposed to be private. "I saw you go further down the beach at some point... In a dark corner. I'm not eight anymore, Maura. I know what people do on dark beaches at night."

"Then if you know, why do you even ask?" A silent pride seemed to rise within Maura as her words hit the air. This was probably the first confident remark she had made since they had arrived in France. It made her smile. "Your fantasies will probably take you a lot further than what actually happened."

She couldn't lie and Margaret knew it. The battle was unfair right from the beginning. Maura could play with words, she knew that it wouldn't last. It wouldn't take her cousin very long to get an update about her current relation to Jane.

Then disappointment would follow though since the development of the Saint-Raphaël plot had nothing of a romantic comedy. Nothing at all.

"Of course you didn't sleep together, she's American. That's not something she would do right away. There's a reason why I've decided to focus on Europeans instead, you know."

Maura rolled her eyes. Margaret had a singular vision of romantic relationships. As a matter of fact, she didn't believe in them at all. Margaret believed in one-night stands and ephemeral promises of a tomorrow that would never exist. Small wonder why her marriage had barely lasted eighteen months.

"She kissed me then suddenly realized that it was the biggest mistake of her life so she apologized and pleaded me to forget about it... Which I did. End of the story."

Tragic victory of Margaret. Maura had barely been able to hold everything inside for more than a couple of minutes.

She could have made it last longer but the truth was that she had subconsciously hoped that putting words on what had happened the night before would help her feel better. It hadn't, though.

"How did you react? What did you say? You know why she kissed you. You know it wasn't an accident. You're a good observer, Maura. You can't be unaware of Jane's attitude."

There was a time when Maura would have agreed with her cousin's statement but it was over now. Confusion had embraced her the night before and even her Cartesian mind refused to work.

She was stuck. At least accepting the fact that it wouldn't go any further was easy and harmless. Overthinking it was not the best option. Not this time.

"Who cares what I might think? She doesn't want anything with me, she made it clear. I'm not here to force her into anything."

"You used to have more guts. I can't believe you're ready to let go of your chance just because you're too coward to face the truth."

Maura clenched her fists – pursed her lips – then took a deep breath. A violent anger began to boil in her lower stomach. Why did people feel the urge to have an opinion on her decisions? And why couldn't she have a single moment of peace to herself? The _Serendipity_ was a very large boat. Did she really have to stay in her cabin to escape such conversations?

"What do you know about me, Maggie? We see each other every five years! Stop judging me. It's none of your business. Go back to your freaking one-night stands and leave me alone for Christ's sake!"

Maura stepped outside the hot tub so angrily that she forgot to grab her bath towel. It is only once she reached the indoor lounge that she realized she was soaked wet and in her bikini. Her steps had left prints all over the carpeted floors.

What had she done? Why had she been so nasty? Reality hit her back with a bitterness she had rarely experienced until now. The strength of her feelings was confusing and scaring. She felt lost, atrociously lost.

"Do you need a bath towel?"

Susie's voice rose in her back but her tone was sweet and quiet enough to calm down Maura. She turned around – timidly smiled at her colleague – then shook her head.

"I guess I mostly need to go out for a while. Would you like to have an ice-cream with me in Nice? I know a very nice little shop in the historic district..."

The yacht was too much of a secluded place yet Maura didn't feel strong enough to go outside all by herself. She was lost in an ocean of contradictions anyway. How had this happened? How had she dared to let this happen? She used to be in control at some point. Why had she let her guard down?

"Are you talking about _Fenocchio_? I read some excellent reviews about their flavors in this magazine." Excitement made Susie's eyes sparkle of delight as she waved some publication. "I invite you. Consider it my way to thank you for inviting me on this cruise."

Maura nodded and let a quiet giggle pass her lips. She cast a brief glance at herself then cleared her voice.

"I'll be ready in fifteen minutes... I need to change first. I know we're on the French Riviera and that this place is wrongly renowned for people going topless on the beach but there's actually a dressing code in the city. I can't walk around in a bikini."

"Of course! I'll go get my bag myself. See you here in fifteen minutes then."

Susie stood up then walked outside on the deck. She shared a cabin with Angela on the other side of the yacht. Maura watched her go away and couldn't help but smile. Susie's temper was exactly what she needed right now. Her _joie de vivre_ echoed the wisdom of her thoughts in the most peaceful way Maura could hope for.


	13. I Wasn't Supposed To Be Here

_**Author's note: Thank you very much for your reviews and messages (I'll reply to the PMs this weekend)**_

 **Chapter Thirteen: I Wasn't Supposed To Be Here**

"You're going to like it. The museum is very interesting. The main activity perfumery is the production of natural raw materials like essential oils and molecular distillation..."

Jane wrinkled her nose. _Molecular distillation_? Really? The only distillation she appreciated was the one that allowed her to drink a glass of alcohol afterwards, not to smell good.

"Maura... Don't take it bad but molecular distillation doesn't make it to my list of areas of interest. I don't even know what it means!"

And ignorance was a bliss. She could honestly do without it.

" _Badly. Don't take it badly_. But Grasse is a lovely little town. Please... It won't be the same if you don't come with me." Maura made a step towards Jane but renounced to plant a kiss on her friend's cheek at the last moment. The situation didn't require any gesture of affection. It would have been a tad suspicious. "You can't visit the French Riviera for the first time without going to the _Fragonard_ Perfumery."

Jane paused and pursed her lips. She knew that Maura was right because she had read about Grasse and its perfumery tradition but she wasn't sure that it was such a good idea. Not after what had happened in Saint-Raphaël.

If the awkwardness she had felt the day before had vanished, her guilt was still very strong and it wasn't easy to share a personal moment with Maura. Not just yet.

As a matter of fact, watching the Isles family movies had been a troubling experience for Jane. Reality had hit her in a way she didn't quite understand. She knew Maura – she knew her very well – yet watching her grow up in Super 8 had had a singular impact on the beats of her heart. It had made Jane feel nostalgic. Nostalgic and oddly warm.

"Alright, alright." Jane sighed. She turned around then grabbed her tennis shoes. It was Maura's birthday and – after the fiasco on the beach – Jane couldn't but try to please her friend, no matter what. "How do we go there though? We don't have a car."

"Oh, that's fine. I'll call a taxi."

Maura happily trotted outside their cabin.

She had woken up in a grumpy mood, memories of the day before floating above her head: her outburst in front of Margaret - her incapacity to draw a peanut properly which had made her _Pictionary_ team lose - and then there was the odd sensation that Jane's kiss had left on her mind in spite of her decision to turn the page over it.

Her mother hadn't missed the cruel absence of smile on her lips but Maura had immediately discarded any attempt to talk about it. She didn't want to put words on her current state of mind. For once, she wanted to enjoy the bliss that came within an empty brain. She was tired of analyzing things. Besides, she knew way too well that it would never go any further with Jane so why insisting so much on torturing herself with it?

She headed towards the main deck then sat in the shadows.

Was it really wise to spend some time alone with Jane after what had happened? Wisdom or not, Maura had to admit that she had missed her friend the day before. She had enjoyed her afternoon with Susie in Nice but she had only felt complete again when she had seen Jane in the evening.

"Have you managed to convince my daughter to come with you to Grasse?" Angela appeared on Maura's right. She was wearing a very large straw hat and fake Chanel sunglasses. She and Maura's aunts had gone to the perfumery museum the day before. "God bless you, Maura. You're the only one who can put some sense in my Janie."

Maura rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. Sadly she couldn't confirm Angela's last statement. Jane simply tried to please her because she was her friend and that was what friends were supposed to do to each other.

"You are very elegant, today. Where are you going to, Angela?"

"I go to Monaco with the young people. Vince accepted to come along too. I need someone of my generation to make sure I don't feel too much in the way!"

Monaco. Maura had planned on going there in two days. She had called her friend Michael who had managed to book a private tour of the Oceanographic Museum for them. Outside of it, there was not a lot to visit in the small town. As a matter of fact, Maura didn't like it. It was way too bling-bling to her taste.

"Have fun, then!"

...

It smelled. Jane made a face – sniffed – then looked around her. Something smelled. Strongly. She made a step backwards but immediately rolled her eyes the second she realized that it came from her. She had gone to the _Fragonard_ Perfumery Museum in the morning but the fragrance Maura had sprayed on her wrist wasn't gone yet. She wasn't very surprised though. As much as she had enjoyed the visit, _Fragonard_ would never make it to her Christmas wish list. It smelled too strong.

Not having much of a choice but to disregard the smell, Jane resumed her walking then stopped the moment she reached the door of Constance's cabin. Maura's mother was supposed to have left a few more videos in the movie room but she hadn't and Jane had remembered that she had told her the day before that she – Constance – used to keep them in her room because she thought it was the safest place on the _Serendipity_.

Jane knocked on the door. No answer.

She had managed to disappear from Maura's sight in all discretion but she couldn't lose time either. She absolutely needed these videotapes now. Maura was having a drink on the upper deck with one of her uncles. Chances were she would wonder where Jane had gone to if Jane happened to be gone for too long.

"Oh, damn it."

Jane opened the door then stepped into the VIP suite. It was very wrong but she didn't have much of a choice. The cabin looked a lot like hers. It was just a bit less messy. Obviously not a single Rizzoli was staying in there.

Not really knowing where to look at, Jane went to sit on the bed to have a better view of the room. If these videotapes were secret, Constance couldn't have left them on a table. They had to be hidden somewhere.

She was about to go and check the closet when she heard the door get opened. Constance and Maura's voices rose almost right away. Panicked, Jane threw herself under the bed. They couldn't

see her. What would Constance say if she learned that her daughter's friend had decided to sneak in her belongings? And then there was Maura. She didn't know anything about the montage film project.

"You look awfully melancholic and it doesn't suit your complexion. You're on the French Riviera, Maura. You should be glowing."

When was the last time that Jane had hidden under a bed? The situation was ridiculous and extremely embarrassing. She didn't want to overhear a private conversation. What was it that she – Jane – always had to find herself in such complicated contexts?

"I am fine... Now can I have your diamond earrings?" Maura paused but her irritated tone of voice didn't pass unnoticed. "Please."

Jane frowned. What was going on? She didn't like it when Maura sounded pissed. As a matter of fact, it was quite rare. She had left her in a very good mood fifteen minutes earlier. Why had her mood changed so drastically, so suddenly?

"Are you taking her to some special place tonight?"

The silence that followed Constance's question got Jane's curiosity piqued. Who was she talking about? And why was Maura not replying? Constance's sigh put an end to Jane's wonders.

"You'll be forty years old in a week, Maura! This little game has to stop or else you'll miss your whole life... You're in love with your best friend... You're in love with Jane! You should take your chance instead of torturing yourself with what-ifs."

"It isn't that easy. Besides, who tells you it's mutual? Have you thought about that? Yes, I love her. It's true and I admit it but... That doesn't mean she loves me in return. As a matter of fact, I know that she doesn't. She cares about me but her feelings don't match the ones I have for her."

Constance rolled her eyes. She didn't understand her daughter's behavior. It was the first time she saw Maura being so hesitant. Her love life had never been an incredible success story but she usually gave a chance to it instead of stuttering her way out of it.

"Here they are. The diamond earrings..." Constance sighed anew before shrugging apologetically. "I just don't understand. How can you be so sure if you don't give it a try?"

Maura hesitated. Did she have to tell her mother about the kiss? Something told her that it wasn't a good idea. It would go on her mother's nerves and Lord knows how she would react to it afterward. The last thing Maura wanted was to see her mother run after Jane to try to make her change her mind.

Maura had never particularly enjoyed vaudevilles. She wasn't eager to be part of one right now.

"Thank you for the jewels. I will give them back to you tomorrow..."

The door got closed but Jane didn't move. As a matter of fact, she couldn't. She had frozen the moment Constance's words had hit the air, the moment Maura had confirmed her statement. An odd silence wrapped up the cabin. A very cold one.

Jane swallowed hard.

A first tear reached the corner of her mouth. Its salty taste spread on her tongue. Slowly. Bitterly. She closed her eyes but didn't manage to hold back the sobs that had just rushed to her heart.

What had happened? Life was not supposed to take such kind of turn. Not now.


	14. A Word of Silence

_**Author's note: Thank you very much for all the reviews and messages, it's a pleasure to read and answer them.**_

 **Chapter Fourteen: A World Of Silence**

Jane counted until five in her head before opening her eyes again. It was the sixth time that she repeated the gesture but sadly the situation was still at its worst: her dark eyes were puffy and red. It was obvious she had been crying. Too obvious. She couldn't leave her cabin in such a poor state. What would people say? What would they think? Or worse: none would actually dare to ask her anything but they would stare at her for the rest of the evening.

An hour had passed by since the confession she had accidentally overheard but the beats of her heart hadn't slowed down their pace yet. She was shocked and panicked. On the verge of passing out.

Yet all this was nothing compared to the immense pain she felt to have nobody to talk to, nobody to confide in. She needed to speak – to put words on whatever was happening to her – but the situation was too delicate and not a single person on board of the _Serendipity_ fit in. The only person who would have qualified for the job was Maura, if she hadn't been the main person concerned by the whole thing.

Why did the world have to be so unfair?

"Jane? Are you here?"

Maura. Jane rolled her eyes then rushed to the door to lock herself in the bathroom. Why was fate chasing her like that? She needed some peace to not turn completely crazy and the exact object of her craziness was now standing a couple of feet away from her behind a thin layer of wood.

"Yeah I'm... I'm waxing." What on Earth? Jane bit her lips then shook her head in frustration. It was the lamest lie she had ever come up with. "It might take a while, sorry."

Oh, perfect. Really. Now Maura was going to assume that she had a slight body hair issue. She was a brunette with Italian blood running through her veins. Her latest remark was the equivalent of saying that she was related to King-Kong.

"Fine, no problem. I was just wondering where you were gone. I will be in the main lounge if you're looking for me, okay?"

Jane mumbled an inaudible affirmation before letting herself slide on the marble floor of the small bathroom. What was she going to do, now? She couldn't spend the rest of her life locked inside the bathroom. As a matter of fact, she could barely spend the next couple of hours in there because Maura had a surprise for her somewhere in the main land and that they had to leave at 7pm.

Knowing her friend, Jane was convinced that Maura would require the use of the bathroom before taking her to some secret destination.

A secret destination that required diamond earrings.

A wave of nausea forced Jane to stand back up immediately. She leaned against the counter then stared at the sink. She had to calm down one way or another. She had to stop thinking, to stop coming back on every single day she had spent with Maura and that now appeared under a completely different light.

A very scaring one.

...

The infinity pool had embraced turquoise shades the moment the sun had disappeared in a quiet orange Mediterranean Sea. Soon the coast had started glimmering under a thousand little lights that oddly matched the diamonds Maura was wearing on her ears.

The view from the _Cap-Eden-Roc_ restaurant was breathtaking. The terrace seemed to be floating above the sea, surrounded by nothing but pine trees and sailing boats in the distance.

Although if Jane wanted to be honest then she had to admit that it was first and foremost very romantic.

"The _Cap-Eden-Roc_ is a renowned hotel. It wasn't my first choice but sadly Plan A turned out to be too complicated for a last-minute dinner so..." Maura vaguely motioned their surroundings. Doubts really had crashed her self-confidence the moment they had stepped out of the yacht. The scenic view was way too romantic. It was completely inappropriate after what had happened in Saint-Raphaël. "It is... An excellent place for you to try some Mediterranean specialties."

Who was she fooling, exactly? There were many restaurants that were just as good as this one was. People came to the _Cap-Eden-Roc_ for the view, because it was romantic and intimate enough. Period.

"Oh. You shouldn't have... We left everyone on the yacht. Maybe it's not... Maybe it's not polite." Jane crossed her hands on the table before focusing on the whiteness of the tablecloth. "I mean... We left, you and I."

"You don't like it?"

It wasn't disappointment but an utter panic that showed in Maura's voice as her question hit the air. She swallowed hard, staring blankly at her friend. What had gone through her mind exactly that she had thought it would be a good idea to organize such dinner? Jane had told her that she wanted to turn the page over their kiss. A romantic getaway only forced her into a situation that she didn't want to live.

A disaster. It was a complete disaster.

"No!" Jane blushed as she realized that her reply had sounded a bit too loud. They were in France. People talked low, they were discreet. Especially at such hype restaurant. She had to follow the same rules. "I feel privileged to be here with you tonight."

Maura was in love with her. As much as Jane tried to put such piece of information in a corner of her mind, she couldn't think about anything else whenever she found the courage to lock her eyes with her friend's hazel ones.

In a foreign world – in another life – Jane would have asked Maura all the questions that were burning her lips now.

Since when? Why did she remain silent? Was she certain of her feelings? What about her hopes, her fantasies? Was it Jane she thought about first thing in the morning? Why her? Why?

Sadly Jane's reality was very different. It was made of incomprehension and cowardice; of doubts and what-ifs. And of silence, of a strong and unreachable silence.

Nobody was there to tell her to relax, to tell her that it would be alright; that it was just life.

Nobody was there to comfort her, to take her in their arms.

She had to deal with it all by herself and she wasn't sure to be able to do it. She was scared and confused. Nothing made sense in her head anymore. She wasn't feeling fine at all.

"Is there anything else to visit in Monaco apart from the Oceanographic Museum?"

Jane's question was a complete filler. She had read the pages of her travel guide book dedicated to the principality. She knew what the small town had to offer. She simply hadn't found any other way to hold a neutral conversation.

Their topics couldn't go personal. She would never be able to handle it.

"Would you like to drive a Porsche? Or a Ferrari?"

Maura's question took her aback. A waiter bought them two glasses of Champagne along with some hors-d'oeuvres. Jane waited for the employee to leave anew before squinting her eyes at her friend.

"Why are you asking me that?"

Forgetting for five the seconds the revelation of the afternoon, Jane grabbed her glass of Champagne then brought a silent toast with Maura. The fresh – delicate – alcohol embraced her mouth before sliding along her throat.

"My friend Michael - thanks to whom we will be able to have a private tour of the museum - owns several sports cars. Perhaps he can let you try one of them when in Monaco tomorrow..."

The idea was extremely tempting – Jane was still herself in spite of the delicate context – but the mention of Michael didn't please her the slightest bit. She swallowed hard then forced a smile to sound polite. After all Maura was being nice. Genuinely nice.

She - Jane - couldn't purse her lips then spend the rest of the evening mumbling a semblance of conversation.

"Where did the two of you meet?"

Jane's curiosity was fair but her sharp tone of voice certainly wasn't. She was using the same tone as the one she used when she interviewed a suspect. This was extremely wrong. Thankfully Maura didn't make any remark regarding it.

"The summer before I went to college. We took part in the same biology marine summer camp..."

"Biology marine? I didn't know it was your stuff. I thought you've always been into medicine. Didn't you tell me being a medical examiner was something you knew you'd do the day you turned ten or something?"

Embarrassment slid up Maura's cheeks to wrap them up of a delicate pink shade. She shrugged – obivously uncertain of the reply she should give – then let a nervous laugh pass her lips; an imperceptible one.

"Ahem a third party convinced me to sign up for it. It turned out to be a very interesting camp. I learned a lot of things although I must be rusty compared to Michael, now."

"May I take your order?"

Jane broke eye-contact with her friend and politely nodded at the waiter. She opened back her menu before pointing at her selection.

"I'll have the grilled pink spiny lobster, green mango and pomegranate sauce... And mashed potatoes with olive oil."

Maura gave an appreciative nod. She was glad to see that Jane was making an effort in spite of her slightly agitated state of mind. It broke Maura's heart to see her friend feel so bad for the kiss they had shared two days earlier.

They both made an effort but it was still awkward. She could sense it. The world of silence they had thrown themselves into was ridiculously transparent.

"And the royal seabream filet grilled on the skin, confit lemon dressing and pan-fried zucchini from Nice with basil for me. Thank you very much."

Maura locked her eyes with Jane's dark ones the moment the waiter left them alone. She smiled at her friend. Perhaps they would need time to sweep away the awkwardness that had settled between the two of them. A tiny lapse of time.

Maura swallowed hard. What if they never found back the spontaneity that had made her fall in love with Jane? What if it was all over and she simply didn't manage to accept it?


	15. You Need To Do Something

_**Author's note: Thank you very much for all your reviews, messages and suggestions! We're halfway through the cruise (barely) so they easily have over a week and a half left (someone asked me, I assumed more of you might be eager to know)**_

 **Chapter Fifteen: You Need To Do Something**

Michael bent over to whisper something to Maura. Jane started counting in her head: one, two, three. Her friend didn't need more time to burst out laughing before shaking her head at Michael in a way that went on Jane's nerves.

She hated him. She hated his Italian suit – his blue eyes – his endless knowledge of biology marine. She hated his smile – his kindness – and the way Maura kept on looking at him as if nothing else mattered in the end. Jane hated absolutely everything in Michael. His perfection went on her nerves.

The Oceanographic Museum was beautiful and impressive but the tour was ruined by Michael's and Maura's gestures of affection. Or at least for Jane. The rest of the group didn't seem to mind much. As a matter of fact, they all enjoyed the biologist's presence a lot. What was it that she was the only one who wasn't falling under his so-called charms? Perhaps if he kept a reasonable distance with Maura then she would change her mind.

She barely saw the sharks. She barely saw anything. She focused on nothing but on Michael and Maura during the whole tour then immediately went to stand by her friend the moment they stepped out of the museum again.

"Did you enjoy it?"

The sparkle of hope in Maura's eyes tightened Jane's confused heart. She didn't want to hurt her friend – especially since she had made such effort to offer them all a private tour – but the truth was that she had hated it. Because of Michael's presence.

"It's one big place, yeah." Jane saw Michael approach them. Without thinking it twice, she put an arm around Maura's waist to drag her closer to her own body then looked up at him. "You have a fantastic job here, Michael. I'm sure Maura will talk about nothing but biology marine when we're back home."

Alright. The remark – as well as the gesture – sounded a bit territorial but did the whole group really have to look at her as if she had lost her mind? Frankie held back a chuckle. He was right though. Jane knew it. She was being stupid, very stupid. And jealous.

Michael and Maura weren't flirting. They were just friends who hadn't seen each other for a while. Besides, who cared if they had actually been flirting? Why was it so important to Jane's eyes?

If Maura was in love with her then she couldn't be flirting with anyone else. It didn't make sense at all.

Proud of her precarious conclusion, Jane began to relax but kept her arm around her friend's waist protectively. Maura hadn't complained. The gesture probably didn't bother her much.

"Would you like to have a drink somewhere before going back to Villefranche?"

Michael's suggestion got welcome by an effusion of enthusiasm that didn't find the mere echo in Jane. She nonetheless forced a smile then let go of Maura as everyone started walking towards a private club of the principality.

...

"Your hair, Jane..." Angela set down her mug of coffee on a teak table then sat down next to her daughter. "You need to take care of it. The sea breeze is damaging it. Look at this!"

Jane barely cast a glance at the lock of hair her mother had in hand before nodding evasively. She couldn't care less about her hair right now. It had never looked good anyway. Yes, the sea salt only dried it which caused its volume to double and so what?

She would probably look like Tina Turner by the end of their cruise. End of the story.

"What's going on, Janie? I can see that you're not happy." Angela politely nodded at one of Maura's aunts who happened to walk by. Luckily she didn't stop for a chat. "You didn't like Monaco?"

Jane shrugged. They had come back on board of the _Serendipity_ a bit after midnight. She had enjoyed her day there. Visiting the Opera House – the Casino – and the Oceanographic Museum had been nice but her instinctive reaction to Michael's presence in the evening had ruined it all. She wasn't stupid. She knew that such jealousy wasn't supposed to happen between friends.

She knew what it meant.

"At least Grace Kelly chose a glamorous spot for her death."

Her remark made Angela laugh lightly. She passed an arm around her daughter's shoulder then planted a kiss on top of her head.

She had given some space to Jane until now but the situation hadn't improved. She could see that her daughter wasn't fine and that she refused to talk. Something was eating her up.

"So much for being a princess, hmm?" Angela began to caress Jane's hair absentmindedly. "Tell me what's wrong."

Against all expectations, Jane didn't try to run away from her mother. She usually did when forced to speak up about something that bothered her. But not this time. Nope. She remained in her mother's arms instead and closed her eyes.

"I'm a bit confused right now."

Her whispered confession echoed the silence that followed. She had hoped for relief but nothing came up from it apart from an obvious hesitation from Angela. The matriarch must have sensed that whatever Jane was talking about meant a lot to her heart because she remained calm, and quiet. She wasn't judgemental as she could easily be at times.

"Listen to your heart then the rest will follow."

Jane was about to reply when voices rose on her left. She turned her head around only to see Frankie – Korsak – and Frost arrive. The morning talk was over. People were now coming for breakfast.

She and her mother had no choice but to put an abrupt end to their conversation.

Jane stood up then walked to the buffet. She wasn't hungry but they left for Italy within a couple of hours. It was now or never to have a bite.

Maybe it was France the issue. Maybe once in Italy the fog would vanish and she would see everything clearly. Maybe she would accept a couple of things.

"Jane! There you are..." Emily ran to Jane then cleared her voice to speak lower. Obviously she didn't want to catch anyone's attention. "Aunt Constance is looking for you. She asked me to let you know she was waiting for you in the movie room." An amused smile began to play on Emily's lips. "You two spend a lot of time in there. Are you having an affair or something? Hahahaha!"

"I'm not gay."

Emily stopped laughing right away. Jane's tone had been sharp, highlighting a vulnerability that that had taken both of them aback.

"Oh. Of course. It was a joke... I'm sorry if... If I hurt you. I didn't mean to. I'm really sorry." Emily ran a hand through her hair. She had broken eye-contact with Jane as embarrassment had passed underneath her skin. Her discomfort was palpable. "Anyway, she's in the movie room."

Jane nodded – shocked by her own reaction – then walked away from the deck. Why had she said that? It was obvious that Emily was kidding. She had no reason to take it so personally, so literally. It was ridiculous.

 _She_ was being ridiculous.

"We leave in an hour and a half, Jane. Make sure you're ready on time. Please."

Jane nodded at Maura. What was it that she came across everyone this morning? Had the yacht shrunk during the night?

She barely stopped for five seconds – just the required time to open her mouth but decide at the last minute to not say a word – then she resumed her walking. This was it: she was officially losing her mind.

Cruises were stressing, way too stressing.

Constance barely waited for Jane to open the door of the movie room to close the distance that separated them. She didn't have any videotape in her hand but the way she pursed her lips didn't reassure Jane the slightest bit.

Had she got to know – Lord knows how though – that Jane had sneaked in her cabin?

"Nobody walks away after kissing my daughter, Jane. Absolutely nobody."

Now that was direct. A tad too much for Jane's taste though. She hadn't expected to have this kind of conversation with Constance any time soon; even less so early in the morning.

"I..."

She didn't have a chance to finish her sentence. Constance vehemently shook her head then raised her index finger to make sure that Jane wouldn't add a single word. Maura's mother seemed to be in perfect control of her anger.

It was intimidating.

Constance was one of these people everyone listened to whenever they started speaking. She owned a natural presence that imposed respect. And fear.

Small wonder why Maura had suffered from it.

"No. You're going to listen to me. This little game has to come to an end and now. You aren't eight, Jane. Assume the consequences of your acts and face the truth. You perfectly know what's going on. You perfectly know how she suffers from it. I love my daughter. I won't tolerate this anymore. This cruise isn't supposed to be an emotional nightmare for her! I don't care whether it's a yes or a no but make things clear once and for all. Maura... She has the right to know. Stop torturing her with your undecisive behavior. If you care a minimum for her then you can't keep this up."


	16. Molti Baci Da Portofino

_**Author's note: thank you very much for all the reviews and messages, I'm really glad to see you like this "summer" fanfic.**_

 **Chapter Sixteen: Molti Baci Da Portofino***

It was a one-day excursion, just a very brief occasion for all the guests of the _Serendipity_ to enjoy the picturesque fishing village of Portofino. The yacht would be back to Villefranche-sur-Mer around 10.30pm.

An Italian getaway seemed perfect, and sweet. The perfect break from the French Riviera before sailing towards Corsica.

Maura squinted her eyes to look at the small harbor in the distance. The colorful houses contrasted with the green hill in the background. A sentiment of serenity emanated from the scenic view. She liked a lot Portofino. The village owned an autenthicity that was a bit lost on the French side of the coastal border.

It was a touristic place but the architecture had nonetheless been preserved.

"Do you know where Jane is? I haven't seen her for a while..."

Her question couldn't have sounded more genuine. Soon Battistu would get the supertender ready and they would all have to leave the yacht to mar by a small pier a bit further in Portofino. As a matter of fact, most of the guests had already gathered on the deck. Everyone was ready to walk through the narrow streets of the Italian village for the day.

Everyone but Jane.

Constance adjusted her Chanel sunglasses then shrugged rather nonchalantly as she approached her daughter. Her lips curled up in a delicate yet determined smile.

"She needed some time to prepare something. I guess today is the day, Maura. You must be ready. You are, aren't you?"

Constance's remark stir up an ounce of confusion in Maura's mind. What was her mother talking about, exactly? Of course she was ready to walk through the streets of Portofino. It didn't take much preparation, as a matter of fact.

Maura frowned as she repeated her mother's sentences in her head.

"The day for what?"

It is the moment her mother's smile turned into a smirk that Maura felt her heart increase its pace in a very dangerous way. She swallowed hard and cast a very brief glance at the other guests who were standing around. The last thing she wanted was to be overheard.

"What happened?"

Maura's sharp tone of voice surprised Constance. She took her sunglasses off then rolled her eyes at her daughter. Her usual serenity seemed to be a bit off and a veil of hesitation darkened her features in the most discreet way.

"Jane and I had a little talk this morning regarding your feelings for her. Don't be worried, now she knows that she has to make some things clear. It should be a matter of hours. I'll make sure that the two of you can get some time alone during the day. Obviously this isn't the kind of conversation you should have while walking around with half your family and friends."

A cold shower, an icy one that would have passed underneath her skin to make her bones freeze and her heart stop. Constance's words hit Maura with a violence she would have never imagined to actually exist.

"You did _what_?"

Maura's desires of discretion flew out of the window – or better said over the banister of the deck – the moment her voice rose of an octave on the last word of her question. Everyone turned around wondering what was going on.

Constance forced a polite smile at the crowd before focusing back on her daughter.

"Maura... You're catching people's attention on a rather private matter and..."

Maura's bitter laugh stopped Constance right away. It was the very first time that her daughter showed any sign of disapproval with such vehemence. It was very confusing.

"Oh! So now it's a private matter? Really? You have to be kidding me. Who the hell do you think you are? Whatever's going on is absolutely none of your business! What... What is it that every single person on this damn boat can't keep such basic concept in mind?" Maura was literally yelling now. Something had got unleashed within herself, something she wouldn't have been able to properly describe yet the more the words came out, the more relieved she actually felt. "How dare you to... You ruined it all!"

"I did not!" Constance's offending tone echoed a latent panic in her voice. "I just want you to be happy and... Obviously you're not. It's been one step in two steps out since we've arrived in France. It's about time someone..."

"Shut up! You don't know the slightest thing about me. You don't know whether I'm happy or sad. Is this your way to clear your conscience after decades of barely noticing my presence in your life? This isn't how it works! It's too late for that. You've never cared for me until now so please do me a favor and go back to your self-centered life...! What have you done... Why do you always have to do it all wrong?" Maura's voice broke as she realized the consequences of her mother's attitude towards Jane. "You ruined the best relationship I've ever had in my life. You ruined my life just to satisfy your little ego and make yourself pass for the perfect mother you've never been. You don't know anything about what I feel... You don't know anything about me. It's humiliating!"

Constance looked down. Her daughter's reaction was certainly not the one she had expected from her. She had never forced Maura to confess her feelings to her, besides. Constance had simply assumed that if Maura had told her how she felt towards Jane then it meant she was somehow asking for help.

"I just wanted to help..."

The anger that had wrapped up Maura was such that she barely noticed the timid tone of voice her mother used. She scoffed, shook her head. It was too late. She couldn't come backwards. The words slid on her lips with such easiness and control that she had no choice but to let them do.

"You want to help? Really? Then leave me the fuck alone. You've never helped me in any way and you know what? I'm fine with it. I needed you when I was a child. Now I'm thirty-nine... I built my life without you being around. You're not needed. As a matter of fact, you barely know who I am." Maura swallowed hard but the tears nonetheless welled up in her eyes. She turned around – suddenly aware of the crowd of guests that was looking at them with confusion – then clenched her fists angrily. "Get the fuck out of my way!"

She pushed everyone aside – barely believing the rather crude words that had passed her lips – then rushed to the lowest deck. Confusion was slightly replacing anger in her head now. Conscious that around twenty-five people were probably observing her from above, she stopped by the main stairs – took her shirt and skirt off – then plunged in the sea to swim away.

Dramatic but effective exit.

...

"She didn't mean it."

Constance looked up and pouted at Angela. Jane's mother had decided to wait for a while before joining the rest of the group in Portofino. Maura's outburst was still fresh in everyone's mind. Thankfully she had jumped in the water after the _Serendipity_ had turned the engines off and everyone on the deck had looked at her swim towards the closest beach that she had safely reached a few minutes later.

Maura was a good swimmer, her escape had ruled in her father's favor when - way back then - he had insisted over and over to pay her private swimming lessons as a child.

"Of course she did and she was right. She _is_ right. Her life is hers, not mine. And it's none of my business. I shouldn't interfer with it like that. It's extremely impolite especially as I barely know anything about it. I misunderstood a lot of things... I just thought she wanted more from Jane. Obviously she's actually fine with the way they are right now."

Nobody had swum after Maura. What for? She needed some time for herself.

And some clothes though.

She had left without any money, wearing nothing but a bikini. Thankfully Portofino was a seaside resort and her lack of clothes should pass unnoticed.

"You know, I think one of the reasons why our daughters love each other so much it's because they're both unable to express their feelings properly. They're stubborn... In their own way... I'm sure they won't hold it against you. They'll understand very soon that what you did is right. You've been more direct than me. About time someone makes them face the truth they refuse to look at in the eyes."

"But your daughter is in love with mine, isn't she? Honestly... I wouldn't have insisted so much if I hadn't felt that Jane had feelings for Maura."

A quiet laugh passed Angela's lips. The day was rather surrealistic. First Maura jumping out of a boat after cursing at everyone – then Jane showing up on the deck after the storm, completely unaware of what she had just missed – and now Constance's need to be reassured.

This wasn't a classic day on the Mediterranean Sea.

"Of course she is but... She's never felt at ease talking about these things and Maura's her best friend, her best _female_ friend... It's a lot for Jane to process." Angela ran her tongue over her lips then sighed. "She was mocked for being a tomboy as a child... And as a teen. Kids aren't always nice with each other. They called her names, you know. The fact she's having feelings for a girl now probably takes her back to these nasty times and it's hard to accept the fact you're somehow proving the people who were nasty to you that they were actually right."

"But she dated men too."

Angela rolled her eyes. Constance needed to spend a lot more time in Boston if she wanted to understand how Jane worked.

"It's Jane. My daughter has a hard time with things that aren't black or white. The gray stuff? It takes her a while to get to it. But she eventually will." Angela nodded at nobody but herself. "She will."

Even if right now Jane was walking through the streets of an Italian village she absolutely didn't know with a bag full of clothes, seeking desperately for Maura after her mother had finally accepted to tell her what had happened on the boat.

...

 ** _*molti baci da Portofino: kisses from Portofino/from Portofino with love_**


	17. A Ridiculous Glimpse of Hope

_**Author's note: thank you very much for all your reviews and messages (and for having survived the storm the Serendipity just went through)**_

 **Chapter Seventeen: A Ridiculous Glimpse of Hope**

The hardest part had been to make her mother spill the beans. Once Angela had explained her what had happened on the boat, Jane had rushed back to her cabin to grad some clothes then she had taken the supertender with half of the group only to walk in another direction the moment she had put a foot in Portofino.

If Maura had really plunged head first into the Mediterranean Sea then chances were that she was still on the beach she had reached. Portofino was a seaside resort but nobody walked on the streets wearing nothing but a bikini. Women tended to have at least a sarong to cover their body and a pair of sandals or thongs.

Jane followed the coast by the harbor. She could see the beach a bit further down the promenade, in the distance. It was a typical touristic one with deckchairs – a bar – and sunshades.

Maura's outburst had taken Jane aback. She hadn't witnessed it but – even if her mother had a tendency to exaggerate a bit – something told her that Angela hadn't been far from the truth. After all Maura had left the _Serendipity_ in the most spontaneous way.

It was completely crazy. Unusual at its best for someone like Maura.

Guilt had embraced Jane's mind right away. None of this would have happened if she had dared to face a few things. Of course Maura and Constance's relation had nothing to do with her but they could have avoided such outburst.

The dramatic exit had set off an alarm in Jane's head: she had to stop her what-ifs and accept to face reality. It had gone too far. Besides, she was tired of it. It didn't make her happy. It didn't make Maura happy.

She spotted Maura on top of a rock a bit further away from the rest of the vacationers. She was alone – her legs folded against her chest – and seemed to stare absentmindedly at the sea. Thankfully the weather was a bit overcast or else she would have easily got sunburnt. All in all, she had chosen the perfect day for her dramatic exit.

Jane swallowed hard. There she was. She wouldn't go backwards. Not this time. She would go and sit next to Maura then they would talk. About a thousand things. It was long overdue.

"I was told you'd given it a try at obsenities on board of a luxury yacht before swimming away from it wearing nothing but your underwear." Jane timidly climbed on top of the rock. "I always knew you were a rebel at heart."

The moment was supposed to be serious but Jane couldn't help it. She needed to use humor if she didn't want to pass out nor hope to be swallowed by an unexpected – giantic – wave. A mini-tsunami. The sea looked way too quiet for it to happen anyway.

"I was wise enough to put on a bikini, this morning. What do you want... This cruise is supposed to be for me, isn't it? I had to steal the show at some point."

Maura's bitterness didn't get the expected effect because her timid joke surprised Jane. She hadn't assumed that Maura would play along. She rarely did, as a matter of fact. Even less when the context was a delicate one.

"I brought you some clothes as I didn't know if you planned on swimming back to the boat or what. Mind you, Battistu'd appreciate it. I'm sure he's had enough of all these supertender rides."

Maura briefly nodded but didn't reply this time. She wasn't surprised to see Jane on the beach. As a matter of fact, it even made sense because it was who Jane was: she cared about others, she cared about her friends. The only thing Maura didn't know how to deal with was the fact that it was the very first time she was sitting next to her friend who was now aware of her feelings. It wasn't easy at all. She felt incredibly stupid.

"This is embarrassing..."

Her whispered confession dug invisible wounds in her heart but the sea breeze and the singing of the seagulls above their heads almost swept it away instantly. She meant it though. What kind of thirty-nine-year-old woman got outed by her mother on a cruise? It was a nightmare. A very humiliating one.

Jane swallowed hard then closed her eyes. Her heart was beating fast and her mouth was dry. She would need a lot of courage to overcome the fear she was now feeling. Was she ready for it? She had absolutely no idea but her determination to open up about the whole situation was stronger than the rest.

They had all the time in the world, anyway. Their boat was in Portofino for most of the day.

"You're being hard on yourself. There's nothing embarrassing in... In having feelings for a friend." That was a start. A timid one but still. At least she didn't try to escape it. "Besides, unless your mother's Angela Rizzoli then I can assure you that you have no idea what 'embarrassing' really means."

"My mother is trying to play the matchmaker and she has forced you into it. I'm sorry, Jane, but for once I guess _I_ have the most intrusive mother. Not you."

Alright. Maura had a point. Jane was actually surprised by her own mother's wisdom. Jane didn't know if it was because of the exotic surrounding or the fact she was quite busy but Angela had given her a lot more space than she usually did in Boston. Even her advices had been fair, quiet.

"I only have one question. Maybe I shouldn't even ask but if I don't then I know it's gonna be a nightmare. I need to know." As a matter of fact, Jane had been thinking about it since the day she had overheard Maura and Constance's conversation. It was pure curiosity as it wouldn't change a thing but it burnt her lips too much for her to not let the words come out. "Since when? When did you... You know."

Three children ran after a ball a few steps away from the rock. Maura looked at them. A pure – innocent – joy lit up their features. She had never been like them. Even as a child, she used to be a lot more conscious of the universe than her classmates. She didn't know what it was like to happily run after a ball, to laugh until her abs hurt.

She didn't know what it was like to feel light.

"I don't really know. I honestly don't. I looked at you one day and... And it all made sense. That's life! This kind of things happen all the time and we have absolutely no idea why."

Maura's sincerity was obvious. It didn't satisfy Jane's curiosity but it soothed her mind nonetheless.

A little bit.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't able to see it earlier." Jane shook her head then looked down at her lap. She bit her lower lip – at the mercy of a whirl of feelings – and frowned. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here when I should have."

"You've always been here for me, Jane. Believe me: if there's someone who should apologize then it's me, not you. You haven't done anything wrong."

Jane disagreed to the point she could feel her frustration rise in her lower stomach and rush through her veings to go make her heart beat faster. Her hands had started shaking too. She didn't have the self-confidence that it took but she couldn't care less. Perhaps it wasn't the perfect scene of a romantic movie – perhaps it wasn't as flawless – but at least it was personal and hers.

Life would be boring if everything was perfect.

"Yes, I've done somethin' wrong and... And it's time for me to..." Jane took a deep breath. She sat up then turned her head around. Maura was looking at her with a tiny glimpse of confusion in the eyes. Jane approached a hand from her friend's face to push away a strand of blond hair. "I shouldn't have run away from this."

She only got the time to bend over that Maura was already pushing her away rather vehemently. The move took Jane completely aback. Had she been rude? Forceful?

"No... You don't have to do that because my mother told you to do something. You don't have to do that because you'd have pity of me. Please... It would make it all even worse. I don't need anyone's pity and even less yours, actually. This isn't what I expect from our friendship."

Jane's lips formed an "o" of surprise. What had happened that she and Maura had lost themselves in a labyrinth of misconceptions about each other? It really didn't help.

"It's not pity I'm feeling for you. It's not pity at all."

The uncertainty on Maura's face didn't discourage Jane nonetheless. It only tightened her heart because if there was one thing that she couldn't stand then it had to be the slight ounce of pain in her friend.

Nobody was supposed to hurt Maura. Nobody was supposed to do that.

Her fingers slid along Maura's nape with a delicate fragility, digging invisible paths in her blond hair where a comforting warmth rose in silence. Maura let her do this time. She didn't complain. She remained still instead and patiently – anxiously – waited for Jane's lips to brush hers in a timid kiss.

It was weird to see a hopeless dream come true, weird but addicting.

"What's in your bag?"

Exit the possibility of endless love declarations and foolish smiles that tended to follow the very beginning of a sweet parenthesis in life. The moment they broke their kiss – the one that had suddenly won in boldness – Maura motioned the bag Jane had set down by her feet.

"The clothes I told you about."

Her curiosity piqued, Maura grabbed the aforesaid bag and checked its contents. Her eyes widened in shock.

"A track suit? You brought with you a track suit?" Maura snorted and immediately let go of the bag. "Have you lost your mind? How much money do you have? I'll go buy some cheap sarong, or a dress. There's no way I walk around Portofino in a track suit. I have a minimum of self-esteem, you know."

Jane blinked. What had just happened? Something paramount had occurred to the nature of their relationship but a mere second later Maura was already lecturing her about fashion. She was not an expert in romanticism but Jane was still certain that it wasn't how things were supposed to work.


	18. Sarà Perchè Ti Amo

_**Author's note: Thank you very much for all your reviews and messages.**_

 **Chapter Eighteen: Sarà Perchè Ti Amo***

A first kiss was delicate – almost timid – and fragile. It required softness and intimacy. That's why Maura had always preferred to wait for the comfort of a house – the anonymity of a car – to give one to whoever had happened to share a sweet parenthesis in her life.

Things had turned out to be different with Jane. She didn't regret it but the fact it had occurred on a public beach had swept away any chance to properly enjoy the odd moment that followed a first intimate move between two people.

She hadn't been able to abandon herself freely to Jane's arms, even less to drag her to her bed. Instead, she had had to accept the fact that she shared a public place with strangers and that there were implicit rules to respect.

"It's a nice dress."

Were they a couple now? Maura didn't manage to come to any conclusion. They had kissed. Jane had made things clear.

Yet an unexpected routine had taken them back in its whirl almost immediately and Maura knew that it wasn't only caused by the context. It simply had happened. As if their kiss was the most random thing in the world.

The most natural one too.

She looked down at the aforesaid dress but repressed a pout. Jane had been nice enough to buy her one of these cheap dresses that they sold in touristic shops by the beach. She had chosen a white one; ankle-length. The least she could do now was to put aside her fashion sense and be nice.

"It's quite an interesting experience to wear synthetic clothes." Alright. This wasn't really what Maura would call a positive remark. She shook her head apologetically then rolled her eyes. "Thank you for making sure that I wouldn't walk around in a bikini."

They weren't holding hands. Were they supposed to? Maura focused on Jane's hand. It was a few inches away from her. Barely a few inches away. Why was she overthinking everything like that? It was ridiculous. She was about to turn forty years old. Jane was not the first person she dated. If they were actually dating?

They hadn't stayed on the beach very long. Maura had insisted on getting a dress but now that they were walking through the streets of the picturesque fishing village, she was afraid to come across her family.

She didn't want to. Not just yet. Not after what had happened on the boat. Besides, she enjoyed her time with Jane even if it made her feel a bit confused.

Who wouldn't be confused, anyway? Her best friend of five years had suddenly turned into her lover. As much as she loved the idea, she had to admit that the sudden change was intimidating.

"Would you like to have a drink? I'm sorry I don't have money..."

It was embarrassing to suggest this to Jane since she – Jane – would have to pay but then Portofino was not a big place and soon enough they would run out of activities to do. Especially if Maura wanted to avoid her relatives at all cost.

"Sure! Do you know a nice cafe in the area? Maybe we can go back to the boat afterwards."

Maura swallowed hard. Was it Jane's way to let her know that she was hoping for something bolder and more intimate within the next hours? Now that was unexpected. Maura knew how Jane was with the men she usually dated and this kind of suggestion didn't fit.

"I mean... You know... It'll be quieter." Jane cleared her voice. Her nervousness was showing. Obviously she had just realized that her previous remark was full of innuendo. "Unless there's something we'd visit here. Like... There's a castle or somethin', no?"

Maura motioned a small cafe down a quiet street. She knew that tourists didn't go to this part of the village. Only locals liked having a drink there. At least they wouldn't come across anyone they knew. It was the perfect place.

"Unfortunately the castle is closed due to restoration work... Going back to the _Serendipity_ would be nice if you don't mind."

That was it. Maura blushed. She had just suggested Jane that they should go back to the yacht to have sex. Thankfully a waiter approached their table to take their order which put an abrupt end to whatever she had dared to say.

Why? Why did it have to happen like that? It was awfully delicate, the most awkward countdown to sexual intercourse Maura had ever had in her whole life.

The beach was to blame. They should have kissed on board of the _Serendipity_ , one night. It would have made everything a lot easier.

"I would like to kiss you but there are only men around... Old men." Something told Maura that it wasn't the kind of cafe for any kind of intimate gesture.

Jane cast a brief glance at their surroundings before locking her eyes with Maura's hazel ones. The confession made her burst out laughing.

It was a day neither of them would ever forget. What a strange way to start a relationship: first Maura's lack of clothes and now a small cafe that seemed to be the headquarters of Portofino fishermen.

And then the song that was playing on the radio somewhere in the background.

The moment Jane noticed it, she heavily blushed and silently prayed for Maura to not pay attention to it. In vain though. But even if Maura didn't miss the coincidence, she preferred to not make the slightest comment about it.

She let her hand discreetly slide on Jane's knee to rest there instead. A sweet, quiet gesture that meant a lot about the way she saw things.

Of all songs, _Sarà perchè ti amo_ had to be the one playing now; an old tune from the eighties that told the story of someone who felt confused – and emotional – because he or she was in love. It fit a bit too much Jane and Maura's reality to not make them smile if only timidly.

Fate could be odd at times. Odd but sweet.

...

"I'm gonna have a shower."

Maura nodded at Jane and waited for her to step into the bathroom before turning around then sitting on their bed. There they were.

They had had a nice little time in Portofino but just as planned they had decided to come back earlier than expected on board of the _Serendipity_. Maura knew what it meant. Yet did Jane really want it? So soon?

Maura bit her lower lip. She didn't want to rush Jane into anything. As a matter of fact, they didn't have to do anything special. They could easily lay down then spend the rest of the afternoon in each other's arms. It didn't have to go any further.

Maura closed her eyes in the hope that it would clear her mind. Her heart was beating extremely fast. She hadn't felt so anxious since the very first time she had actually been intimate with someone. Was she supposed to let Jane know that there had been other women? She couldn't insert this kind of information between two kisses though. That would have been awkward.

A knock on the door interrupted her slightly ridiculous thoughts. Who could it be? Battistu hadn't let them know that other people were on board but then he hadn't been very talkative. Ten days in his company and Maura still didn't know the slightest thing about him apart from his name.

"Oh."

Maura's voice sounded flat and disappointed. She leaned against the door – trying her best to not raise suspicions about what was about to probably happen in her suite – then waited for her mother to speak. She hadn't expected Constance to show up any time soon. As a matter of fact, Maura wasn't in the mood to speak. Not just yet. All she wanted now was to kiss Jane and overthink their brand new relation to the point it would make her feel dizzy.

"Am I catching you at a bad time?"

That was one way to say it. Maura shrugged but didn't invite her mother to come in.

What would happen if Jane stormed out of the bathroom half-naked? The nature of their relationship had changed but Maura didn't feel the urge to let anyone else know. They could say goodbye to their relative intimacy if she did.

The yacht was large but it was still a rather secluded place. The moment everyone learned that she and Jane were a couple, they would face constant allusions and not so discreet winks.

This was exactly what Maura wanted to avoid.

"Sort of. I was about to lay down."

Was it a lie? Not really. Technically Maura was about to lay down. The difference was that it wouldn't be to take a nap. Unless Jane wasn't ready and preferred to wait, of course. Then she would just sit down.

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry then. I can come back later if you want. I... I just wanted to make sure that you were back here safe and sound. Battistu told me that Jane had taken you back on board. By the way... Where is she?"

"She's having a shower."

Constance nodded but didn't insist. She and Maura knew that the conversation they needed to have couldn't happen within five minutes in the corridors of a yacht. It required time, time that Maura wasn't eager to give them now.

"You were talking to someone?"

Maura stepped inside the cabin again. Jane was there – wrapped in a bath towel – trying to dry her hair. Drops of water had embraced her shoulders to make the olive skin shine like a thousand diamonds.

"My mother." Maura closed the distance that separated her from Jane then let a smile curl up her lips the moment she locked her eyes with Jane's dark ones. "I asked her to come back later. I have other priorities right now."

Maura didn't give Jane a chance to ask for further details about her last comment. She grabbed her by the neck before capturing her lips in the kiss she had repressed since they had left the beach.

...

 _ ***Sarà perchè ti amo: it must be because I love you**_


	19. A Matter Of Life

_**Author's note: Thank you very much for all the reviews and messages, they are highly appreciated and very touching.**_

 **Chapter Nineteen: A Matter Of Life**

The kiss was slow but revealing, full of a sweet determination; of a delicate authority. Maura didn't want to scare Jane. She didn't want to rush into things. It was the very first time they found themselves alone and were thus able to enjoy the sweet vulnerability of their new relationship.

They had all the time in the world to discover each other's body, all the time in the world to let their fingertips brush curves they hadn't had a chance to touch until now. It was just a quiet moment made of sighs - moans - and smiles getting engraved on their skin. The unforgettable first minutes of a brand new intimacy.

A wave of warmth boiled in Maura's lower stomach the moment she felt Jane's hand travel down her back. Jane had accepted Maura's kiss right away, responding to it with an eagerness that didn't leave much room to the imagination. Jane's desire was obvious, slightly timid but nonetheless obvious.

It is only when Maura's calves hit one of the armchairs that she realized she had moved. Not looking for a way to make it to the bed instead, she sat down on the comfortable seat and brought Jane along with her. She didn't want her natural boldness to scare Jane.

Unless her friend had forgotten to let her know about a couple of things regarding her life then Maura assumed that Jane didn't have the mere experience with women. It had to be intimidating; even confusing if for forty-one years Jane had assumed that she was attracted to men only.

Who knew what was going on through her head right now.

Yet if she was intimidated then it didn't show at all. She straddled Maura's lap right away – her pelvis pressing against Maura's – before resuming the exploration of her friend's body with her hands, her lips.

Something was happening, something very important. Jane could sense it. Something that would make her life tip over and it wouldn't be the same anymore afterwards. Would she regret it? She highly doubted it. As much as it was all new, Jane could already say that she loved it. The hips, the nape. The breasts. Her hands brushed parts of Maura's body she had barely dared to look at until now and the touch was such that it kept on eliciting a strong sentiment of arousal within her own body.

"I... Wait." Breathless, Jane broke their endless kisses but didn't dare to lock her eyes with Maura's hazel ones. Her boldness only showed in her moves, not in her words. As a matter of fact, speaking was the toughest part. "I need to tell you something. I'm... I've never..."

The vague motion of the head Jane at their bodies made Maura smile. There was something sweet in Jane's attitude, something so far from the image she tried to give in public.

"I'll show you then."

Jane swallowed hard. Maura hadn't meant to sound challenging but the mischievous sparkle in her eyes mixed with the softness of her voice had stirred up a wave of arousal within herself.

Perhaps she shouldn't have said anything. She wasn't stupid, after all. She had never slept with a woman but she knew how it worked. It was the latent fear to look clumsy that had pushed her to admit her slight lack of experience through halfwords. At least Maura was warned.

Better safe than sorry.

Their lips had barely brushed each other anew – Jane's hands had disappeared under the thin fabric of Maura's white dress to travel up her thighs – when an alarm resounded loudly in the cabin, forcing them to stop. What was going on? Jane looked up at the ceiling where the piercing sound seemed to come from.

"Your attention, please. This is a safety exercize. Please put your safety jacket on and gather on the upper deck of the yacht immediately."

Maura closed her eyes. This had to be a joke. After her mother's very brief interruption, it was now Battistu who seemed eager to make sure that she and Jane would postpone whatever they were about to do.

"The yacht isn't sinking. We don't have to go there."

Jane's remark didn't get the expected effect. Battistu had just yelled "follow the rules". Of course Maura was going to obey. She was a rule freak.

"Come on. The safety jackets are in the small closet by the door. It's an exercize any person who takes part in a cruise has to accept. As a matter of fact, I'm rather surprised we didn't get it earlier."

Jane let Maura push her aside. She didn't want to leave their cabin though. It was a bit cruel to put such an abrupt end to the promising caresses they had just shared.

"But I'm in a bath towel. I won't go on the upper deck wearing nothing but a bath towel and a safety jacket. I'm not that crazy. Frost and Frankie don't need extra material to make fun of me."

Maura had already reached the small closet by the door and was now looking for the aforesaid jackets. Wasn't it a bit early for an exercize? Most of the guests were still probably in Portofino.

"Then put the track suit on. You know, the one you brought with you on the beach this morning. It's still in the bag, ready for the job."

Jane gasped. She hadn't meant to take a track suit. It had just happened. Panicked, she had rushed back to the cabin then had grabbed the first piece of clothing at reach. Sadly, it had turned out to be a track suit. Maura would make her pay for the next five days at least.

"Your jokes are lame, Maura."

...

It was one way for Maura to face her relatives again after her earlier outburst. Everyone had gathered on the upper deck with more or less enthusiasm. When had they come back on board of the _Serendipity_? It was still quite early.

Looking desperately for an ounce of dignity within herself, Maura raised her chin up in defiance then walked towards Susie and Frost who were standing at the very far end of the deck.

"Isn't it a bit late to tell us how to properly use these safety jackets? The cruise has started ten days ago already. We could have sunk a million times."

"But thankfully, we didn't." Maura politely smiled at Frankie who didn't seem much at ease. "Anyway, we are never very far from the coast..."

Although them heading to Corsica the next evening changed such perspective. For the very first time the yacht would take its distance with the coast, for a little while. Corsica may be part of France, it still was a bit further South.

Maura spotted Jane on the other side of the deck. She was in full talk with Constance. What was going on now? Maura pursed her lips. Had her mother not understood that she had to stop playing the matchmaker? She didn't have any other plan in head, had she?

Of course Maura could have simply approached Jane to check by herself what they were talking about but her pride prevented her from doing so. It was still way too early to talk to her mother.

As a matter of fact, Maura was more eager to apologize to Margaret first. She had been a bit harsh with her cousin. Her attitude had been very unfair.

"You look tired but happy."

Speaking of the devil... Margaret appeared from nowhere before timidly smiling at Maura. She had put her safety jacket on but didn't seem in the mood to listen to whatever Battistu's crew would have to tell them about safety rules on board of the yacht.

"It's been a long day. I was hoping to lay down for a while."

Maura immediately looked down as soon as she felt her cheeks burn. She was blushing. Heavily. Sadly the sun was still high in the sky and her reaction wouldn't pass unnoticed.

"This is how we call it these days?" Margaret chuckled but the cold stare Maura shot her resulted enough for her to raise her hands apologetically. She rolled her eyes. "I won't say anything to anyone. I just wanted to let you know that I had seen you on the beach."

Of course. It had to happen. Portofino was such a small place. Why did it have to happen here? They would be back to Villefranche-sur-Mer within a few hours now. They would go to Nice on the very next day. Nice was a large city. Nobody would have walked in on them out there.

"Thank you."

The honesty of Maura's reply showed in spite of the way she had whispered the two words. She trusted Margaret and maybe it was actually a good thing to have an ally if she didn't want the rest of the boat to know about her and Jane. Margaret would help them getting the required intimacy a brand new couple needed. It wasn't such a bad idea.

"Although now we're talking about it... I wanted to remind you that my room is next to yours so if you could be discreet, that'd be nice. You're not my mother nor anything but you're still family, Maura. And I don't want to have images of you going at it in my head. It'd be... Disturbing."

"What..."

But the moment Maura turned her head to look at her cousin, Margaret burst out laughing. If only it could always be that easy. If only humor could sweep away a storm of words that neither of them had ever really wanted to say every single time. Something told her that it would be different with her mother. Very different.

"I heard there were nice little chapels in Corsica. How about a wedding for your birthday?"

Maura rolled her eyes. Maybe her so-called ally had actually just turned into her worst nightmare.


	20. A Different Kind Of Life

_**Author's note: Thanks a lot for all your reviews and messages (season 7 being announced, it seems like we're on for many more fanfics)**_

 **Chapter Twenty: A Different Kind Of Life**

The _Serendipity_ had arrived in Villefranche-sur-Mer just on time for everyone to enjoy the firework that was let off in Antibes. The view from the boat had been breathtaking, colors embracing the sky before vanishing in the darkness of the sea.

After the safety drill in Portofino, none of the guests had bothered going back to their cabins as a cocktail had been immediately served on the deck previous to the dinner.

People had taken their safety jackets off before settling on the upper deck to admire the sunset instead much to Jane and Maura's frustration.

This meant that six hours had now passed by since they had found themselves alone in their suite, since they had been interrupted in the middle of rather bold caresses. The break had lasted longer than expected.

Maura checked her reflection in the mirror one more time before turning the bathroom light off. She walked towards the bed then slipped under the thin bed sheet. Jane was sitting next to her and seemed focused on the reading of her travel guide book.

11.20pm.

Six hours. It had taken them six hours to finally find back a semblance of intimacy. The issue was that the sensuality of the moment had now completely vanished and they were back to their usual uncertainty.

Nobody would interrupt them from now on. It was too late. Most of people had gone to bed after the firework. They only had one day left on the French Riviera before heading towards Corsica and the virtual countdown rushed people in their agenda: everyone would be very busy on the very next day, going to bed early seemed - thus - rather logical.

"It was a nice evening, wasn't it?"

Very poor attempt to start a conversation. Maura rolled her eyes at her incapacity to ever sound casual. Why? Why did she always have to sound awkward?

Jane quietly shut down her book. She set it down on the bedside table then stared at a point straight in front of her. Her brain was in turmoil and it echoed the fast beats of her heart.

"Indeed."

And now what? Were they supposed to kiss goodnight then fall asleep? Jane timidly cast a brief glance at Maura. What did she want, exactly? The safety drill was to blame. She wouldn't be lost in a labyrinth of wonders right now if nobody had interrupted them earlier.

"We can wait if you want. I mean... It's never been good to rush into things."

At least Maura wasn't avoiding the subject. Good. Yet her answer completely took Jane aback. She turned her head to look at her friend – at her lover – then blinked.

"That's what you want?"

She didn't hide her slight disappointment. What was going on? She knew Maura. She knew how she usually didn't feel the urge to postpone anything. On the contrary. She wasn't the kind of person who needed three weeks before taking a decision regarding the next step she wanted to take with her date.

Jane swallowed hard. Perhaps Maura hadn't liked it. Perhaps their kisses – as eager they had been on the moment – had made her realize that she had misunderstood her feelings.

Perhaps she didn't find Jane attractive.

"No!" Maura pursed her lips. Her reply had sounded a bit too desperate. "I mean... It's up to you. If you prefer to wait then we can. We don't have to... You know."

Why did it have to be so complicated? The moment they stopped talking, things seemed so easy. So natural. Words made it all very complicated. Way too complicated.

It was only when they tried to analyze their relationship that a terrible timidity wrapped them up to the point they began to stutter like inexperienced teens.

"Then I don't want to wait any longer."

Jane's voice rose in the quietness of the night with the delicacy that only vulnerability can bring. Surprised, Maura didn't say a word. She locked her eyes with Jane's dark ones before offering her a honest smile. Her lips brushed Jane's ear in a tender kiss - a not so timid one – while she slid a hand on her nape to close the distance that separated them.

She nodded. Slowly. Carefully.

"Fine..."

...

"You overslept. You must have been tired." Constance adjusted her sunglasses on top of her nose then motioned a seat next to her that was available. "Most of people have already left the boat."

Maura poured herself a glass of orange juice. She needed to win some time. Her mother's genuine remark had made her feel slightly uncomfortable considering she hadn't really caught on her sleep during the night.

As a matter of fact, she and Jane had probably fallen asleep around 5am only to wake up four hours later in the same position: in each other's arms. Their night had been sweet, intense. Delicate.

Perfect.

"Are you staying on board for the rest of the day yourself?" Maura sat down then grabbed a French toast. She was hungry. "You haven't gone to Vallauris yet. Don't you have a friend who owns an art gallery there?"

Jane hadn't showed up yet. She had decided to go for a run on the treadmill first. They would go to Nice early in the afternoon. They weren't in a hurry. Not anymore. They wanted to take their time, to enjoy the sweetness of life. The nonchalance of the cruise.

Everything had changed, for the better.

"I wanted to talk to you first." Constance grabbed her cup of coffee then took a sip of her drink. She was glad to see that Maura had showed up after the guests had left the _Serendipity_. It would make things easier. "I understand it was too early yesterday but it's eating me up, Maura. I need to talk about what happened. And now."

Maura nodded. The second she had seen her mother sitting in the outdoor lounge, she had known that it was time for them to open up about the situation.

She appreciated the fact that her mother had showed some patience and had waited for her to be somewhat ready. Many things had changed since the last morning anyway; many things that Constance ignored.

"I've been a bit too harsh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I didn't choose the right words. I was blinded by my own anger. Yet you should know that I hate it when people try to interfer with my private life. I'm old enough to take my own decisions and to assume the consequences of my acts. I don't need a third party who would force me into anything."

"I thought you didn't mind, Maura. Why did you tell me a few months ago that you were in love with Jane? I guess I misinterpreted your confession."

Maura rolled her eyes. She had absolutely no idea why she had let her mother know about her feelings. It had simply happened one day. The words had passed her lips before she had had a chance to realize what was happening.

"Who knows..."

"I'm sorry I've never been a good mother. If it can comfort you, I perfectly know that I've not been a role model at all. And you're right... Perhaps I'm trying to catch back on time but not to clear my conscience, Maura. I want to make an effort and be the mother I'm supposed to be because life is short and there's nothing more important than family. I'm incredibly lucky to have a daughter. I've always known it but... I've never managed to express my gratitude properly."

Maura had been waiting for this conversation for most of her life but now that it had come, it made her feel extremely uncomfortable. It was an unusual situation. She didn't know how to react to it. There was something disturbing in the idea of sharing such intimate thoughts with her mother. She wasn't accustomed to it.

Yet she had to admit that her mother's words were very touching.

"Oh, please. You weren't that bad. You're a bit hard on yourself. You sound like you've been one of the meanest characters in one of Emile Zola's novels. You gave me a lot more than many children will ever have: an education, values... The education you and dad provided was very rewarding."

Feelings had simply been a bit too timid most of the time.

But Maura preferred to not say it out loud. She didn't want to. Her mother was being sincere and she wasn't here to accuse her of all the bad things that could happen in this world. It wasn't her goal. It had never been, actually.

"Would you like it if I came to Boston more often?"

The question amused Maura. She straightened up – wrinkled her nose – then squinted her eyes as if she were really pondering the idea when she perfectly knew what to answer to this.

"Only if you stay at my place. My door will always be open to you and... I would really like it if you choose to stay with me instead of going to the hotel."

"Really? But I don't want to bother you. You have a very demanding job. You don't have time for guests..."

Maura laughed lightly. Her mother was obviously ready to make an effort but it would take her quite a while to get rid of this seemliness she loved so much. Jane appeared at the very far end of the indoor lounge. She would join them within a few seconds now and would put thus an end to the conversation they were having.

The timing was good though. Maura and Constance had had enough time to talk. Besides, they still had ten days to spend on board of the yacht together. Who could say that they wouldn't open up a bit more later on?

Yet for the moment, Maura wanted to close the parenthesis in a clear and effective way. She locked her eyes with her mother's then let a sweet smile light up her features.

"I'll always have time for you. Always."

Constance flashed a bright smile then opened her arms to her daughter. The hug turned out to be brief but nonetheless sincere.

"One last thing, Maura. I do think Jane is made for you. This is probably the reason why I insisted so much for you to let her know how you felt but if being her friend is enough for you then so be it. As a matter of fact, she's brought you a lot in this friendship so I will understand if the two of you didn't decide to take it any further."

Maura swallowed hard. The confession - as sweet as it was - stirred up a latent guilt within her heart. She felt the words slide up her throat before brushing her lips. She opened her mouth to speak but not a single sound came out.

No. She wanted to wait before telling her mother what had happened with Jane. It was too early to share the news. She wanted to be able to enjoy these first days of a new intimacy without feeling the weight of her parents' expectations. It would come - sooner than later - yet for once Maura wanted nothing but be a little selfish and take advantage of the fact nobody knew anything.

It was her story, after all. _Their_ story.

They were in their right to not say anything immediately.


	21. The Perfection of our Lives

_**Author's note: Thank you very much for all the reviews, messages and suggestions (I'll consider each one of them)**_

 **Chapter Twenty-One: The Perfection of our Lives**

For years Maura had convinced herself that one-night stands were easier and better, that they brought just as much – if not more – than an actual relationship. She had hidden herself behind a curtain of misconceptions in a mere protective attempt. But now that her fingers were playfully brushing Jane's – eliciting an addicting sensation in her lower stomach – she knew that she had been wrong all along.

There was nothing like being love, nothing like being with the only person who makes you feel so light.

As soon as they had stepped into the taxi that would take them to Nice for the rest of the day, Maura had felt how a wave of serenity had wrapped her up. She and Jane hadn't talked during the ride. They had simply held hands while looking at the landscape speeding past through their respective windows.

The sensation to be at the right place – at the right moment – with the right person. The equation was perfect.

Their hands had played a game of hide-and-seek as soon as they had started walking through the historic quarter of Nice, their brand new intimacy finding comfort in the shadows of its narrow streets and multicolored houses. The sun was soft and delicate on their skin.

A stolen kiss on a warm nape, the delicacy of a hand brushing a lower back. Gestures of affection in disguise playing with the ephemeral character of life. The smiles remained, engraved on their lips and echoing the lightness of their hearts.

Of course Maura insisted on stopping by _Fenocchio_. She had already had an ice-cream the day she had come to Nice with Susie but there was no way she wouldn't share this moment with Jane as well. It was almost a pilgrimage, the exact example of a successful family business that had gained an excellent reputation thanks to the quality of their homemade products.

But it was just one stop. Maura wanted to take Jane everywhere, to grab her by the hand to climb on top of the hill where the castle was located. The view was breathtaking from there. It embraced the city, the whole coast; its endless promenade by the sea. There were so many spots to visit in Nice. So many things to see. A day wasn't enough.

"If you really want to... We can go to the museum. It's fine by me."

Maura shook her head as they passed the gates of the museum. She knew that Jane wasn't in the mood for anything like this. Besides, she had gone to the _Matisse Museum_ more times than she could remember. She knew it by heart.

Her playful wink made Jane laugh. What did Maura have in mind? It was nice to see her spontaneous and genuinely happy. Nice and infectious.

"I only want you to see the gardens... The architecture of the main house is typical from the area though. Look at the colors... They're the same ones as the ones you saw in the historic quarter. The gardens... It's a very special place. A beautiful one."

Jane didn't insist and followed Maura instead. They weren't alone. Groups of tourists had invaded the gardens and were now enjoying the view as well as the quietness.

"Cicadas?" Jane squinted her eyes as she focused on the sound. She sat down next to Maura on a bench. "They're loud."

Maura never replied. She captured Jane's lips in a long – deep – kiss as soon as Jane joined her on their seat. They were lost among an ocean of flowers and plants, a bit away from the crowd of the museum.

The sun caressed their skin with the same delicacy as their feelings warmed up their hearts. If perfection didn't exist then Maura assumed that she was the closest she had ever been to it.

"You know you won't be able to pick up the roses this time, right?"

Jane's remark took Maura aback. She perfectly knew what her lover meant but this was a detail that she hadn't shared with anyone. Her curiosity piqued, Maura properly turned around to face Jane. Confusion showed in the way she nervously bit her lower lip.

"How do you know that I used to do this as a child?"

Jane swallowed hard. What on earth had she done? She had seen it on one of the video tapes that Constance had asked her to watch; the ones that would serve for the montage.

An explanation. She needed to come up with an explanation. It would be a lie – she didn't want to lie to Maura – but then the montage was supposed to be a surprise. She didn't want to ruin Constance's efforts because the idea was quite lovely and touching. What had she done?

"Your mother let me know about it."

Jane's anxiety immediately subdued. This wasn't really a lie. She wasn't proud to not be sincere with Maura so early on in their relationship but then she hadn't had much of a choice.

"Really? How come? When?"

Way too many questions within a few seconds. Maura raised an apologetic hand then shook her head. Who cared why her mother had shared such detail of her childhood with Jane? They were in Nice, it had probably caused Constance to remember Maura's old habit. They had spent many summers on the French Riviera when she was little and every single time that they had come to the _Matisse Museum_ , Maura had picked up flowers in the garden.

No matter it was prohibited.

"How are you feeling?"

The question was slightly blurry and came from nowhere but Jane immediately understood what Maura was talking about. They hadn't really talked about the night they had shared together. They had lost themselves in each other's eyes – had fallen asleep – then the same quiet sweetness had woken them up in the morning.

"Fine... Very fine."

"Did you like it?"

Jane felt how her cheeks started to burn. Maura was way too direct at times. It made her feel slightly uncomfortable. There were some things that could remain implicit. Hadn't she been clear enough the night before, besides? Her body had spoken for her, hadn't it?

But Maura was Maura. She was direct because she needed to know. She didn't see the point of putting limits to topics as none of them should have been considered as taboo – too intimate – for them to allude to them properly. Perhaps it was her way to seek for comfort.

So Jane felt the urge to overcome her insecurities, to make an effort.

"Yes... It's different but..." She nodded, not really knowing what to say. Was there any doubt? They had made love three times. Three times within a night. It was a personal record. "But good. I liked it a lot. I really did. It's ahem... You know, I like it because it's you."

Did she sound ridiculous? Probably. Yet Maura seemed to be satisfied of the answer. She didn't insist – planted a very last kiss on Jane's lips – then stood up, full of energy.

"Come on. We need to go back downtown to buy _socca*_ and _pissaladière*_... Unless you want to eat at the restaurant? I told my mother that we would skip dinner on the boat. We just have to be back to Villefranche-sur-Mer around 11pm."

If there was one thing that Jane had learned about Maura in France, it had to be her obsession for food. Thus she didn't need to ask what _socca_ and _pissaladière_ were. She was convinced already that they were some local specialties Maura absolutely wanted her to try.

Jane had read in her travel guide book about the dry sausage of Corsica. She was more than ready to buy some the moment they would reach Bastia. Socca and pissaladière weren't on her list but then she was more than glad to add them right away.

"Can't we do both? Like, you know... Buy these two things then go to one of these restaurants we saw on the beach. I would die if we could have a nice dinner from there. My feet in the sand... The sound of the waves in the background... The sunset?"

She was being way too romantic, wasn't she? Yet Maura didn't make fun of her. She actually nodded rather eagerly instead and before Jane knew it, they were back to the historic quarter in search of some _socca_ and _pissaladière_.

Their evening turned out to be the sweetest continuation to an extraordinary day. If Maura had assumed once that life was tough – bare – these last twenty-four hours proved her the exact opposite.

Life could be sweet and charming, delicate. It all depended on the person who accompanied you through it.

They had dinner on the beach at a select restaurant. Like in the fantasy she had dared to share earlier when in the gardens of the _Matisse Museum_ , Jane got to dig her feet in the warm sand while eating fish and watching the sunset over the sea. It was romantic, the most romantic scenery she had ever lived.

How come life could so easily change its direction? Two days earlier, Jane had found herself in doubt – on the verge of a nervous breakdown – and there she was now, in a face-to-face with Maura who made her heart beat in a singular way; a way she hadn't felt in a very long time.

It was troubling, the sweetest confusion ever.

Love. Jane was falling in love and for once she didn't feel an ounce of panic over the idea. It seemed natural and fair. Only Maura could bring her such serenity. Everything looked so easy suddenly.

They came back on board of the luxury yacht late at night, carried away by sincere hopes and endless plans. Eager to enjoy a life that had never seemed so right.

...

 ** _*Socca: a sort of garbanzo-bean-flour galette that will look like a falafel_**

 ** _*Pissaladière: a dish which dough is usually a bread dough thicker than that of the classic Italian pizza and the traditional topping consists of caramelised onions, olives, garlic and anchovies_**


	22. A Stormy Crossing

_**Author's note: Thank you very much for all the reviews and messages (I'll reply to the PMs tonight); I think there are maybe like 8/10 chapters left.**_

 **Part Five: Bastia, Corsica – France; population: 43, 479**

 **Chapter Twenty-Two: A Stormy Crossing**

A very peculiar sound woke up Jane, a brief click of some sort as if someone had set off a mechanism very close to her ear. Bothered by the sound, she loudly moaned then rolled on her back only to realize that Maura was straddling her; a Polaroid in her hand. The unexpected presence of her lover on top of her body made Jane jump with surprise.

"What on Earth..." She ran a hand through her hair before squinting her eyes at Maura. Her brain was still working way too slowly for her to gather all the elements together in the hope they would give sense to this situation. "What are you doing?"

Maura didn't look half-asleep at all. As a matter of fact, she seemed to be full of energy; ready to face another beautiful day on the sea. Already.

"I'm taking pictures of you while you're sleeping."

The fog in Jane's head was going away little by little but way too slowly to her taste. She turned her head around – towards Maura's side of the bed – but her nose bumped on one of the pictures. Jane groaned – visibly not really happy – then grabbed the shot to look at it more carefully.

"I'm sleeping on that pic. It's creepy." She waved the shot at Maura. "Why do you do that?"

Not particularly bothered by the fact she was still straddling Jane completely naked, Maura nonchalantly shrugged before motioning the cam she was holding in her hands.

"I bought this Polaroid cam just before we got to leave on this cruise but I haven't had a chance to use it until now... You're beautiful on these shots. You look serene in your sleep."

Incredulity showed on Jane's face. She wasn't surprised of the purchase – Maura was a compulsive shopper, she could get absolutely anything when she was stressed and this cruise was a great source of stress, Jane knew it – but she was a lot less convinced by the quality of the picture.

"Hmm." Jane grabbed another one. How many pictures had Maura taken? They littered the mattress. "Maybe you're right. This one's pretty good. Too bad I'm half-naked on it though. It'll have to remain private."

"Half-naked? You're not half-naked, Jane. You _are_ naked. Accept the truth. You're not wearing a single piece of clothing, not even underwear." Maura's giggles rose in the cabin, playfully. She set down the Polaroid cam on her bedside table then bent over her lover to capture her lips in a brief kiss. She smiled against Jane's lips. "But then you absolutely don't have any reason to wear anything at all."

Maura was sweet but direct. Very direct. When she wanted something, she didn't wait for three hours before letting Jane know. She made the first step then things were extremely clear.

Like now.

She leaned over on her elbows before settling between Jane's legs with an effective fluidity. Something made her eyes sparkle mischievously; something that warmed up Jane's stomach then stole her breath the moment Maura began to move her body against her very own one in a seductive - arousing - way.

It didn't take Jane more to wake up once and for all. The way Maura's flesh seemed to mold her body with such sensuality drove her immediately on the edge. It was tantalizing. A tad abrupt maybe since they hadn't even bothered to give into foreplay first but it added to the scene, to the arousal of her sweet morning.

"Jane? Jane! Are you here! Constance's looking for you!"

Maura froze as soon as Angela's voice rose behind the door. They hadn't locked the door the night before after coming back from Nice. Anyone could walk in. At any moment. Absolutely anyone.

"Jane!"

Angela's knocks on the door became more insistent. What time was it that she didn't seem to care whether she would wake up the whole yacht? Frustrated, Jane grabbed her cell phone only to realize that it was almost 11am.

Alright. One point for her mother.

She angrily got up and was about to open the door of the cabin when Maura's hand on her shoulder prevented her from doing it. Jane rolled her eyes. She was definitely more in the mood to remain a few extra minutes in their suite but she perfectly knew why Constance wanted to see her. The montage project. Jane was supposed to write down the definitive list of the bits she wanted to see on the final videotape. Then Constance would take them to some friend as soon as they arrived in Bastia to make sure that everything would be ready for August, 7th.

Sadly, this meant that Jane had no choice but to skip morning sex.

"You're naked, Jane. Don't you think it'd be wiser if you put some clothes on before opening the door to your mother?"

Oh. That. Jane looked down at her body then mumbled inaudible words as Maura joyfully trotted towards the bathroom, satisfied of her remark. Obviously Maura found the situation very amusing. Jane, not so much.

She grabbed the first thing at reach – a negligee – then put it on before opening the door to a rather worried Angela.

"I thought you were dead. Were you really still sleeping that you didn't answer?" Angela frowned as soon as she realized her daughter was wearing something rather unusual. "Who are you hoping to seduce in a lacy negligee? Corsican men? I heard they were picky. Put on some makeup if you really want to have a chance. Constance's in the movie room... She's waiting for you."

Jane rolled her eyes. Couldn't she have one quiet morning? Just one?

...

The crossing between Villefranche-sur-Mer and Bastia in Corsica usually took a maximum of five hours but Battistu had let the guests know that the weather was a bit stormy and that they would probably not reach the island before 5 or 6pm instead of 3.30pm as he had planned at first.

It was the very first time since the beginning of the cruise that everyone was stuck on board for so long and – as much as the _Serendipity_ was a very large yacht – it quickly turned out that a boat was still a boat: no matter how big it was, nobody could really take their distance with anyone.

"Where the hell have you been?"

Maura's harsh tone of voice took Jane aback. She and Constance had finally come to an agreement over the dozen of videotapes they had watched. It had taken them two hours and a half. As a matter of fact, Jane had even missed the departure from the French Riviera. Yet now that she was finally back into a room full of large windows – the indoor lounge – she realized that the weather was extremely overcast. Where had the blue sky gone?

They wouldn't go through a storm, would they? Such prospect didn't satisfy her the slightest bit.

"I... Had... Some things to do. Sorry."

Maura snorted. She crossed her arms against her chest before slightly bending over. They weren't alone. Most of her relatives and friends were in the lounge. She didn't want them to overhear what she had to say.

"You told me you would be back. I waited for you, Jane. I waited for an hour! I..." Maura cast a glance anew at the nearest table to make sure that she hadn't caught anyone's attention before hissing between clenched teeth. "I had to finish the _job_ all by myself."

Jane repressed a laugh. Something told her that it wasn't the best moment for some lightness. The dark anger in Maura's eyes was enough of a warning for her.

"At least you had a chance to do it. I've been stuck with your mother for almost three hours. You got me all... You know... Then all of a sudden I had to leave. To spend three hours with your mother. Your mother, Maura."

"What were you doing with her anyway?" Confusion spread over Maura's graceful features. She shrugged. "You've spent a lot of time with her, lately. Is she trying to force you to do something... You know, regarding me?"

What? Jane shook her head. She was really looking forward to celebrating Maura's birthday. Keeping this montage secret was a nightmare of every moment. Of course Maura had suspicions. She wasn't stupid. She was even paid – in Boston – to pay attention to details then to come to conclusions regarding them. It was her freaking job.

"Nah. She just needed me for something but the good news is that it's over now." Something caught Jane's attention; at the corner of her eyes. She turned around and saw a huge wave by the window. What was that? "Is... The weather... I mean, are you sure it's okay for us to cross the sea right now?"

She didn't want to sound scared but she honestly was. It was the first time that she went on a cruise, the first time she actually took a boat that would need several hours to reach a bit of land. It wasn't reassuring.

Maura offered her a tender smile. She raised her hand to brush Jane's neck comfortingly but suddenly realized that they weren't alone. Such intimate gesture would raise suspicions, suspicions she wanted to avoid at all cost. Panicked – not really knowing what to do – Maura swallowed hard then watched how her sweet gesture ended up in a rather loud slap on Jane's neck.

"Ouch!" Jane brought a hand to her neck then looked at Maura as if she had lost her mind. "What the f..."

Maura turned around then forced a nervous smile at her audience. She had really caught people's attention this time. Well done.

"There are many mosquitos in the Mediterranean area. Many." Ashamed of her pitiful explanation, she barely dared to look up at Jane and headed straight to the bar instead.

A Martini. She needed a Martini. This crossing would be long, she could sense it.


	23. Waiting For Corsica

_**Author's note: Thank you very much for all your reviews!**_

 **Chapter Twenty-Three: Waiting For Corsica**

"There's something wrong. Who cheated?" Jane pursed her lips – squinted her eyes at the cards – then shook her head. "It had to be in the library."

Frost barely held back a chuckle. Third time they played Clue – third time Jane lost – third time she was convinced someone had cheated. Of course none of this had happened. She had simply got her deductions wrong.

Sensing that her lover was about to lose her nerves, Maura cleared her voice to catch everyone's attention. She stood up and consciously rested her hand on Jane's shoulder.

She felt like making contact with her, she felt like touching her. But since they were in the indoor lounge with half of the guests, she had to repress any extra gesture affection. At least a hand on Jane's shoulder shouldn't be interpreted as an intimate move. It surely looked innocent enough, didn't it?

"Who wants some tea? I'm going to get some."

The crossing wasn't as peaceful as Maura had hoped for. They weren't really going through a storm but it was still raining and everyone was stuck inside. The oldest guests had decided to go and watch an old movie in the movie room, leaving the lounge to Maura – her cousins – and her friends. Social boardgames had quickly turned out to be the only activity available on board, much to Jane's regret.

Susie – Sarah – and Margaret nodded at Maura. Frost and Jane belonged to the coffee team but wouldn't turn down a couple of brownies if some were left from the lunch. Maura turned around then walked towards the bar. She ordered the drinks as well as the pastries and cast a brief glance at Jane.

What a waste of time.

She was glad to share this cruise with all these people she was close to but since her relationship with Jane had changed, the only thing she really wanted was to spend time with her. Intimate time.

Couldn't they find an excuse to spend the rest of the crossing in their suite? Of course not. Maura wasn't stupid. Such behavior would immediately raise suspicions.

"Hey..."

Jane's voice in her back made her jump with surprise. Maura turned around and lost herself in Jane's smile.

"What are you doing here?"

The social boardgame table was only a few feet away from the bar. Everyone could easily see them yet Jane didn't mind. She kept her hands on Maura's waist for long seconds. Until she shrugged away the question and took some distance.

"I missed you."

Maura laughed out loud. She had just left the table where they were sitting next to each other. How could Jane already miss her? Although if she had to be honest, Maura missed Jane too. She missed her lips on her skin, the warmth of her body. The mere contact.

"Tonight?"

It was the perfect day to cuddle in bed. The sky was gray and they were in the middle of the Mediterranean. Sadly, life was such that Maura couldn't bring herself to find an excuse to disappear for a while.

Jane's slight boldness was cute, besides. It was the first time she really dared to put words on her desires, to make a bold move. Yet nothing would happen, not any time soon.

"I don't wanna play Clue anymore though. Someone's cheating, I'm sure of that." Maura's laugh bruised Jane's ego. She rolled her eyes in frustration. "C'mon! I'm a homicide detective. Losing to this game is humiliating!"

Maura was about to reply when Margaret interrupted them. Maura hadn't seen her cousin arrive. As a matter of fact - the moment she had locked her eyes with Jane's dark ones – the rest of the world had vanished from her sight and nothing had mattered anymore. Nothing but Jane.

"What on Earth are you doing here? You should be in your cabin doing things I don't really want to know about. I'll take the drinks and the cakes. Go away. Go have fun." Margaret winked at them.

"What are you talking about?" Anxiety rose in Jane's voice. She and Maura had come to the conclusion that they didn't want to say anything about the shift in their relationship yet it seemed obvious that Margaret was alluding to it. "Have I missed something?"

Maura bit her lower lip. Many things had happened and she had slightly forgotten to let Jane know that her cousin knew for them. Visibly uncomfortable, she ran a hand through her hair then looked down at her feet. It didn't have to do with a lack of sincerity. She had simply forgotten about Margaret.

"She knows for us."

Oh. Jane blinked. She didn't know what to think about it. The issue wasn't that Maura had let her cousin know – or that she had confirmed Margaret's doubts – but that someone had found out about their secret.

She stared at Margaret. Maura's cousin looked calm, amused by the whole thing.

"We're not horny teens and it's impolite to just leave like that. We've already spent the whole day together yesterday. It's normal we stay with everyone, today."

Jane closed her argument with a proud smile. For once she was being wise, she hoped that Maura appreciated it. Sadly Maura only replied to it with a snort. A loud one.

"We might not be _horny teenagers_ as you say it but I haven't forgotten what you did this morning!" She turned to her cousin then shook her head. "She left me while we were..."

But Margaret stopped her right away.

"I really don't want to know. You have this tendency to overshare some things, Maura. How about keeping it all for yourself, hmm? You know, for once. A bit of mystery is always welcome." Margaret grabbed the tray of drinks then winked at Jane. "Get her busy. Horny or not."

Margaret didn't wait for a reaction from Jane. She rushed to the table then began to serve everyone. Jane looked at her do. What a strange person Margaret was.

"What are we going to do, now?"

It is only when she felt Maura's hot breath against her ear that Jane stopped focusing on the social boardgame table. Maura's fingertips brushed her lower back. The feather touch sent a shiver down her spine. She swallowed hard.

"This weather calls for a bath. What do you think?"

...

Jane had always heard people say that bathrooms were small on board of a boat but the one she was currently in was actually almost as big as hers in Boston. The bath tub was definitely bigger than most of the bath tubs she had taken a bath in so far too.

A bubble bath, warm and relaxing. They had let the bathroom door open and could see the gray sea by the large windows of the room. The view was strange yet charming.

There was something sweet – almost romantic – in the idea of watching the rain slide down along the windows.

"We'll stay with everyone tonight. I'm sorry but it's gonna get suspicious, Maura. We barely spend time with the rest of your family. Frost and Susie aren't stupid... Damn, Korsak's quite a brilliant sergeant too actually. Frankie, maybe not... He's too busy checking out the bartender. But still... If you really wanna keep a low profile then we need to make some compromises."

Sitting on the opposite side of the tub, Maura pouted and leaned her head against the palm of her hand. How come Jane was the wise one suddenly? The roles had been reversed. She – Maura – was usually the adult and Jane the child. But right now, she had to admit that the opposite was happening.

"You're right although I don't know if there's anything planned for tonight. Maybe we could go out for a drink with everyone. We should arrive in Bastia within an hour now. It's still early... A late-night walk through the city after dinner?"

Jane nodded. She was really looking forward to seeing Corsica, even more now that the weather was stormy. It didn't reassure her much. The sea was rather calm but still. Putting a foot on the island would mean she would have made it there safe and sound.

"Margaret's mother's nice."

The remark was a bit pointless but nonetheless honest. Jane had had a nice chat with Louise – Maura's aunt – during lunchtime. As a matter of fact, the only person she hadn't spoken to much until now was Maura's father. Jane found him very intimidating, to the point she didn't know what to tell him. She was afraid to open her mouth and sound stupid. He was a professor, an intelectual. His world couldn't be more different than hers.

Maura nodded but didn't reply. Her mind was already focused on something, her next bold move actually. Her leg reached the surface of their bubble bath and she started caressing Jane's arm with her foot. Suggestively enough.

She was on a cloud. Within two days her life had drastically changed and she still couldn't help thinking that it was odd. Odd but addicting. Sharing a bath with Jane had barely been a fantasy until now yet there she was, her toes playing with her friend's wet arms.

Even in her craziest dreams, she hadn't imagined that her life could happen to be so sweet; so perfect.

So easy. If the transition from friendship to a romantic relationship was usually a delicate moment to live, Maura and Jane's was a breeze. Everything seemed to belong to a bare logic.

"I'm glad we came here..."

Maura's words hit the air in a whispered whirl, her honesty echoing the feelings that fed her heart. She had rarely been so sincere in her life. All the things they would have missed if her parents had never organized this cruise. None of this would have happened without the _Serendipity_.

She was certain of that.

Without waiting for any reply from Jane, She crossed the bath tub to settle on Jane's lap. She passed her arms around her lover's nape then smiled.


	24. Corsican Confusion

_**Author's note: Thank you very much for all the messages and reviews (I'll reply to the reviews later on, I have a busy schedule today)**_

 **Chapter Twenty-Four: Corsican Confusion**

Jane had never been so happy to see a bit of land. Even if the last two hours had turned smoother thanks to Maura's capacities to make her forget till a storm in the middle of the sea, she was more than glad to finally make it to Bastia. Safe and sound.

The sun was even shining and the temperatures were high.

If she had missed their departure from Villefranche-sur-Mer because of Constance's project, Jane had made sure to see their arrival to Bastia in the distance from the upper deck. Maura hadn't really appreciated how she had suddenly left the bath tub to run out of the suite but Jane didn't mind much. There was something singular in approaching a city from the sea; something singular and hypnotizing.

" _Cumu va*_?"

Jane turned around then frowned at Maura who had finally decided to join her outside. Her hands in the pockets of her jeans, Maura smiled before motioning the port of Bastia. She didn't add anything and leaned against the banister instead; a lock of her blond hair floating in the wind.

"What did you say?"

They were approaching the harbor but it was still quiet. Yet Jane hadn't understood what Maura had told her. Was it French? It didn't sound like it at all.

"I said: _how are you_? It's Corsican." Maura took a deep breath then closed her eyes. She loved this summer breeze, the smell of the sea. It was relaxing. "It might come in handy now you're here."

"Wait. They don't speak French?" Jane grabbed her travel guide book. She had taken it with her when rushing out of their suite. She wanted to read anew the few pages about Bastia. "I thought it was part of France!"

Jane's obvious panic made Maura burst out laughing. She leaned her head backwards then let her voice hit the air with a delicate warmth. She felt fine, she felt incredibly fine. And light, so light.

"Of course, they do! But they also speak Corsican... Mostly in the mountains and in the countryside though. It's a matter of generations. Some expressions are very close to Italian. You shouldn't feel lost."

Jane's Corsican panic: over. She had heard a lot about the island, from the separatists who didn't hesitate to make explode houses if they thought that the architecture didn't respect the landscape to the slightly crabby temper of the inhabitants. Battistu was their best model.

So far, she liked a lot what she could see: small buildings – typical houses – and the mountains in the background. It seemed to be very different from the French Riviera.

"Do you think we're gonna see wild pigs or it's a myth?"

"They aren't a myth. We may see a few of them when we go hiking. They don't really attack hickers though. They may eventually steal our food but..." Maura shrugged. She didn't want to sound scaring either. "I have never heard of anyone getting killed by a wild pig."

Jane nodded. Such piece of information was reassuring. She knew that a very famous hiking trail crossed the island but they had only planned to walk for a day and a half. Her lack of experience in camping would probably show. She hoped that nobody would take offense. She was a city girl, after all.

Maura had told her that she had already gone camping on several occasions, mostly in her youth. Jane was curious to see her in a hostile environment. They were used to a certain level of comfort, they couldn't but admit it.

The _Serendipity_ came to a stop. The engines got turned off and – within a few minutes – Battistu jumped on the pier. Jane was about to wave at him when she realized that he was actually walking quite fast towards the end of the path. Fast was an understatement though. He was literally running now.

"What's going on...?"

Intrigued, Jane leaned against the banister. She squinted her eyes at the scene then waited. They had arrived later than planned but the crossing had gone smoothly in spite of the bad weather. Was there an emergency?

"Oh!"

Maura didn't hide her surprise the moment Battistu threw himself in some guy's arms then kissed him hard on the mouth.

"Is that a Corsican habit?"

Needless to say that Jane's question highlighted a deep sentiment of uncertainty. She knew that European men had this tendency to kiss, especially in Mediterranean countries. But she had assumed that they only kissed on the cheek. Not on the mouth.

"Not that I know of... I guess Battistu's mysterious relationship status has just been solved, actually. And if he's married then it's not to a woman but to a man."

Jane blinked but didn't bother repressing an amused smile. Something told her that Sarah and Maura's aunts would be more than surprised when they learned about that. Sarah had just said goodbye to her chances to spend the night with the Corsican man.

...

A murmur, almost inaudible yet loud enough for Jane to open her eyes and wonder what was going on. Had she overslept again and Maura was trying to wake her up?

By the darkness that reigned over the cabin, she highly doubted so.

She grabbed her cell phone to check the hour: 4am.

The murmurs wouldn't stop though. They came from the other side of the bed, from Maura. Her curiosity piqued, Jane turned around then squinted her eyes in the dark to look at her lover.

"Maura?"

Jane's voice timidly rose, full of a bare uncertainty. They had gone out for a drink with most of the passengers after dinner – just as planned – but Sarah had insisted on dragging them to some night club afterwards. Maura's cousin had said that she needed a night out to overcome the slight disappointment of Battistu turning out to be gay. The young crowd had accepted but Jane definitely regretted it now. She was awfully tired.

Maura didn't react. Yet she kept on murmuring inaudible words, her head going from right to left incessantly. Was she having a nightmare? Jane decided to turn the light on. She wanted to be sure. If it was a nightmare then she had to do something.

"Maura, wake up!"

This time, Jane didn't hesitate. She shook Maura's arm as soon as she properly saw – under the light – how her lover's face was distorted by an obvious pain. Maura's body got tense. She soon opened her eyes.

"What do you want? What time is it? Are you sick?"

That was a lot of questions in one go for someone who had been forced to wake up. Jane shook her head before taking Maura in her arms to rock her peacefully. She planted a kiss on her temple then slid a leg between her lover's ones.

"You were having a nightmare. Are you alright?"

"A nightmare? Are you sure?" Maura looked all around her. She never had nightmares. As a matter of fact, she had a very peaceful sleep; very quiet. "What happened?"

Jane shrugged. She had absolutely no idea. Maura's agitated murmurs had been way too low for her to properly understand a single word of what she was saying.

"You looked in pain. I'm glad it's over now though. Do you mind if I turn the light off?"

With a lot of care – a lot of sweetness – Jane turned the light off then took Maura in her arms. She had never been very protective in her relationships until now. Actually, people had often reproached her to be too brutal; a bit heartless. Yet she was being the exact opposite right now and it came to her naturally. She didn't like seeing Maura in pain. It stirred up anger within herself and a strong frustration. Perhaps this was the source of her unusual tender temper.

"We had a long day: the stormy crossing, the activities on board of the boat then Battistu... Maybe my brain decided to throw itself in an analysis process. I'm sorry I scared you. I'm sorry I woke you up. It was not intentional."

Jane nodded but didn't reply. She was too sleepy for that. All she wanted was to resume her night with Maura in her arms. Hopefully the agitated nightmares were now behind them.

But if Jane easily turned the page over them, they actually set off a whole mechanism of confusion within Maura's brain. She hardly believed the explanation she had just given. She didn't fear a storm while on a boat, she had enjoyed playing social boardgames and she couldn't care less about Battistu's sexual orientation. None of these points had a reason to cause her sleep troubles.

She closed her eyes and let a long – quiet – sigh pass her lips. If Jane thought it was nothing then it had to be nothing. End of the story? Hopefully.

The issue was that she had absolutely no hold over her subconscious. She didn't even know what was going on in this part of her mind. Nightmares usually were the expression of latent fears, of delicate issues the person didn't dare to face.

How come?

Maura had never been so happy. She was on a luxury cruise and had just reached a brand new stage in her relation with Jane. She was lucky, extremely lucky. Certainly not stressed to the point of having nightmares. Yet obviously, something was going on in her head.

She didn't manage to fall asleep again.

...

 _ ***Cumu va?: How are you?**_


	25. Leaving Evidence Behind

_**Author's note: Thank you very much for all your messages and reviews (honestly, I don't know why I came up with the nightmares thing but I promise you it won't be too dramatic)**_

 **Chapter Twenty-Five: Leaving Evidence Behind**

It was late – Bastia was plunged in the dark – but the temperatures were still extremely high. Maura could feel a semblance of summer breeze brush her back before dying in the bubbles of the hot tub. The touch was arousing, almost as much as Jane's kisses on her shivering skin. She opened her eyes between two sighs – repressed a moan of pleasure – then looked at her lover.

Jane had prepared everything. She had waited for all the guests to go to bed to finally grab Maura by the hand. She had dragged her outside – on the upper deck – before motioning the hot tub in a silence worth a thousand words. A bottle of Champagne and two glasses had been set down near the tub.

The underwater lights seemed to rise in the darkness of the night, invitingly enough.

It hadn't taken Maura very long to know that they wouldn't spend the night star gazing. This wasn't in Jane's mind and even in less in hers.

Was their relationship too carnal? They spent a lot of time making love, a lot more than the average amount Maura usually did with her dates. Whenever they were alone, a mere touch could set off the whole thing and – within five minutes – clothes started sliding down their skin before embracing the floor quietly.

She was over-thinking way too many things: her mysterious nightmare, the character of her relationship... She needed to let go, she needed to focus on the time being. Jane's caresses for a start. She had won in boldness within a few days. Maura was not the only one who initiated everything anymore. Jane dared to make the first step, to let Maura know what she wanted and when. Such attitude was extremely arousing. Jane didn't show authority – she was extremely sweet in her demand – but she nonetheless assumed it all with a brand new self-confidence that Maura found sexy.

Very sexy.

Like the way she was now straddling her. Jane had wrapped her endless legs around Maura's waist. She had molded her body against her lover's before her lips had started drawing a path of kisses on Maura's wet skin.

Jane's fingertips brushed Maura's breasts – her hips – and her nape in an incessant and sensual ballet while her left hand had disappeared in the depth of the water between their legs to match the pace of her own pelvic movement.

There was a time when Jane wouldn't have dared. What if someone walked in on them? It was late but still, anyone could show up. At any moment. The deck was plunged in the dark but the hot tub was lit up by powerful lights. It wouldn't take more than a couple of seconds for someone to realize what was going on in there.

Jane sped up the pace of her caresses, causing Maura to arch her back. The bubbles of the hot tub brushed her lower back and made her swallow hard. The mere contact with her sensitive body was enough to drive her crazy. She was on the edge – desperately trying to hold everything back – but she knew that it was only a matter of minutes now.

"C'mon... Stop resisting me."

Jane's hoarse voice embraced Maura's ear of a tantalizing whisper. She closed her eyes anew then took a deep breath. She could feel it build in her lower stomach, the irreversible moment when she wouldn't be able to hold anything anymore and she would abandon herself to the powerful pleasure of her senses.

There. In the middle of the night. Under the stars.

...

"Where is your friend? Where is Jane?"

Maura quickly turned around as if caught on the act. She looked at her father – seemed to ponder the question – then finally shrugged. She had absolutely no idea where Jane was and the truth was that she didn't care much. She had other priorities for the moment: finding the bra she had lost the night before during their hot tub session before anyone else to see it was one of the aforesaid priorities, for instance.

"I don't know... Why?"

Would her father really see it as an impolite gesture if she turned her back at him and resumed her investigation? They were both standing by the hot tub. Her bra had to be there. It was barely 9am. Nobody had decided to enjoy the hot tub earlier in the morning. The conclusions were easy to draw.

"I wanted to spend some time with her, this morning. Do you think she would like to go to Furiani with me?"

Maura blinked. She knew that Jane would be more than eager to go for a tour outside of the city that they had visited the day before but something also told her that going there alone with her father was not in her bucket list. Jane was terrified by Maura's father. For whatever reason.

"Oh... That would be very nice. I mean... Furiani is a beautiful village." Of course Jane would probably prefer to visit the soccer stadium but Maura's father wasn't much into sports. Going to a village seemed to be a good compromise. "Do you want me to go with you?"

The question was rhetorical. Maura had understood that her father wanted to spend some time with Jane and Jane only.

"No, thank you. You should spend some time with your aunts and uncles instead. They would be happy to be with you this morning. I know Jane means a lot to you so... I would like to take advantage of this cruise to get to know her better." Maura's father shrugged, a bit hesitant. "Your mother and I understood that you didn't want us to interfere with your life. You don't have to worry, I won't say anything to your friend regarding this matter... I just think it's a nice occasion for me to see who this infamous Jane really is." He laughed warmly.

Maura slowly nodded. The suggestion sounded very formal but then it wasn't very surprising. Her father was a very formal man. When he said something, he stuck to it. She knew that she didn't have to worry. He wouldn't try to make Jane talk about the nature of their relationship.

Everything was okay. It would go smoothly.

"She was about to have a shower when I left our cabin so I think this is where you will find her. I'm sure she'll accept your invitation. It's very nice of you..."

Chances were that Jane would then complain to Maura but Maura found the situation to be rather amusing. Jane was too polite and too intimidated to turn Maura's father down.

"Perfect. By the way – if you're looking for a very personal and feminine belonging, black and lacy – it is on a deckchair on the lower floor. Have a nice day, Maura."

Her father turned around then walked back inside. He was obviously going straight to Jane's cabin to ask her whether she accepted his invitation. But who cared? Certainly not Maura herself. She was way too mortified by her father's very last comment to react to what was about to happen. How had her bra landed two floors down?

Troubled by the unexpected situation, Maura walked towards the buffet. She grabbed a plate rather absentmindedly then began to fill it. Perhaps she should go for her bra first. What if someone else saw it?

"Are you alright, Maura? You're very pale." A very cheerful Angela smiled at her. She was drinking a cup of coffee and seemed ready to go on a brand new Corsican adventure. "Bastia is such a beautiful city... Battistu and his boyfriend showed Vince and I a very picturesque district yesterday... They're getting married in September. Did you know France allowed same-sex couples to get married? How wonderful it'd be if I had the chance to attend a wedding in France one day..."

Maura forced a smile. Had Angela and Constance been plotting? Angela was anything but subtle right now. Thankfully Jane wasn't around or else she would have heavily blushed before throwing a fit at her mother.

"I'm sure this would be a fantastic experience that would make all your friends green with envy, indeed."

Was she really supposed to spend the whole morning with her aunts and uncles? Maura pouted. She wasn't in the mood to face the same kind of remarks as Angela's. If Jane decided to go somewhere else then Maura wanted to have some time for herself. Perhaps the presence of Susie and Frost would be nice although Jane's colleague had probably other plans with Frankie. Something sport related.

They would go to Porto Vecchio in two days to celebrate her birthday out there. Then they would hike in the mountains and resume their tour of the island. There were many activities Maura could choose from but – as ridiculous and clingy as it sounded – all of them lost their appeal if Jane wasn't around.

"There's a 36C _Agent Provocateur_ bra two floors down, Maura. What did I tell you about being discreet? Gosh I don't even want to know what you did on that deckchair."

Maura cast a brief glance at Margaret but barely reacted to the comment. She was way too focused on her slight dependency to Jane. It wasn't healthy, was it? Of course, it wasn't. Not a single forty-year-old woman behaved the way she did.

"Nothing happened on this chair but I would keep a reasonable distance with the hot tub if I were you..."

Margaret's horrified face echoed the smirk that played on Maura's lips. Maura wasn't known for her repartee but something told her that Jane would have been proud of her this time.

She turned around – her plate full of food in her hand – then went to sit next to one of her uncles. By the time Maura reached her seat, she realized that Margaret hadn't moved an inch. She still looked completely taken aback by the hot tub remark.

Maura took a deep breath then joined the conversation her uncle was having with Korsak. It would be a glorious day, obviously.


	26. Jealous Guy

_**Author's note: Thanks a lot for all the reviews and messages, it's really a pleasure to read them and reply to you.**_

 **Part Six: Porto Vecchio, Corsica – France; population: 10, 064**

 **Chapter Twenty-Six: Jealous Guy**

Porto-Vecchio was picturesque and reminded Maura of Tuscany but she didn't like the crowd of tourists that had invaded its streets. This part of the island had changed within the last decades and the golden youth had found in the old seaside town the perfect spot to develop nightclubs on the beach and expensive restaurants.

Porto-Vecchio used to be more authentic. Now it looked like the Corsican version of Saint-Tropez.

The beach - however - still offered its transparent waters to the tourists; a natural lagoon of some sort that turned its back at the old city and seemed to embrace the Mediterranean Sea peacefully.

"How come you're not playing volleyball?" Madeline – Maura's aunt – approached her before motioning at the group a bit further down the beach. "You don't like it?"

Maura shrugged and squinted her eyes to focus on Jane who was now serving. Against all expectations, Jane had loved her visit of Furiani the day before with Maura's father. Of course she had slightly panicked before them to go there but she had come back on the yacht with a honest enthusiasm that had warmed up Maura's heart.

Her father and Jane had a lot more in common than what they had both assumed in the first place. It was touching, very touching.

"They needed someone to keep an eye on their belongings." Maura vaguely pointed at a few bags abandoned on the chairs around the table where they had had lunch. "Besides, I'm not in the mood for it... Having a coffee here – at the terrace of the beach restaurant – is just perfect for me. It really is!"

The truth was that she had never been good at volleyball. She had tried a few times already but it had never really worked out. And Jane was too competitive. She would never be able to handle Maura's floppy game.

As usual now, only a third of the _Serendipity_ had decided to spend the day at the beach. The others had left to visit a couple of villages in the mountains instead. Maura was hoping to take Jane to a very small place outside of Porto Vecchio that she liked a lot but she was afraid to sound too clingy. She had to give some space – some freedom – to Jane.

The beginning of a relationship was delicate and the context was such that they couldn't but spend most of their time together. Jane was independent. She would probably appreciate it if Maura didn't force her into any romantic getaway every single day. That's why Furiani had been a good idea. They had gone separately for a few hours and had enjoyed seeing each other back even more.

"Are you ready for the birthday celebrations? Tomorrow is the day..." Madeline winked at Maura before shooking her head at her husband when he asked her whether she wanted to go for a walk with the rest of the group downtown. "I can't believe you're turning forty years old already. Time flies by!"

Maura politely nodded at Madeline. They had never been particularly close but they nonetheless respected each other. As a matter of fact, this applied to every single one of her relatives. The Isles were polite, it ran in their genes.

Sometimes Maura simply wished they had been as expressive as Jane's family.

"It's just another day... Nothing really changes. I doubt that I'm going to wake up tomorrow morning then realize that I suddenly feel older."

"Are you satisfied of your life, of what you have achieved so far? Not that I think you shouldn't – you are the medical chief examiner of Massachusetts after all – but many people like to have a look at what they've done so far in their life when they turn forty. You seem to be happy though. That's a good indication."

Maura immediately nodded. Her enthusiasm didn't pass unnoticed and caused her aunt to burst out laughing. What could she say? Of course she was happy. As a matter of fact, she was beyond happy.

The last five years had been incredible – on a professional and personal level – and suddenly her relationship with Jane had reached a stage that she would have never dared to dream about.

She was at the apogea of her life to the point she could even wonder what she had done to deserve such happiness. She was lucky, very lucky. And incredibly thankful; a lot more than what she would ever be able to say.

She couldn't put words on all of this. If she ever tried to, something told her that her vision would turn blurry and warm tears would start rolling down her cheeks.

What if it didn't last though?

"Oh yes, I..."

"It seems like your friend is enjoying the company of Corsican men!"

Maura immediately followed the direction that Madeline's index finger showed. She hadn't appreciated how her aunt had stopped her mid-sentence but the warning Madeline's comment had set off in her head was actually a lot worse than all the rest. What was going on? What company was she talking about? What Corsican men? Where?

It didn't take Maura very long to get an answer to the endless list of questions that had come up in her head. She spotted Jane a bit further on the left – the ball under her arm – in full talk with some extremely good-looking man. Maura pursed her lips and straightened on her chair. She bent over slightly, squinted her eyes. Was Jane laughing? Laughing with a stranger? Oh yes, she was. Maura clenched her teeth then swallowed hard.

"She's a very attractive woman, just like you. I'm surprised she's single. Don't take it badly, Maura, but you spend a lot of time together. This probably scares men a bit. Look at her. You're not around and she's already flirting with someone. I'm sure she'll tell you all about it when..."

"Talk to you later, Madeline."

Maura's quick – sharp – reply took her aunt aback but she didn't have a chance to notice it as she literally jumped off her chair to rush towards Jane. Who did the guy think he was? Who had told him that he could flirt so obviously with Jane? Who?

Her fists clenched in anger, she reached Jane in no time only to realize that she had absolutely nothing to say and even had even less of a reason to be there. Yet her sudden presence next to Jane caught the stranger's attention right away.

"May I help you?"

Surprised by the question that wasn't addressed to her, Jane turned around then jumped – slightly scared – when she saw Maura standing by her side.

"Is everything okay, Maura?"

Maura nodded then looked down at her feet. She had rarely felt so stupid in her whole life. Since when was she jealous like that? As a matter of fact, her lack of jealousy had often been a source of conflict in her past relationships. Obviously things had changed now that she and Jane were more than friends.

"Ahem... Yes. Everything is alright. I was... I was sitting up there at our table when I saw you talk to..." Maura waited for the stranger to introduce himself.

"Matteu, my name's Matteu. Nice to meet you... Maura?" Matteu held out his hand to shake Maura's as politely as he could.

Complete fail. If Jane had been charmed by his moves, Maura hadn't. She knew way too well how Corsican men worked. Sadly they were not all gay like Battistu and his boyfriend.

"Matteu... Cute name." Was she being sarcastic? Uncertain, Maura turned back to Jane. After all, Jane was the one who had asked if everything was okay in the first place. "I saw you talk to Matteu and... And..."

And that was when Maura had absolutely nothing to add because nothing else had actually happened. Or at least nothing she felt like mentioning.

She had seen Jane talk to a Corsican version of Ken and it had been enough for her to leave behind her aunt and her so-called spiritual remarks.

"Oh. You mean the waiter brought me the coffee I've ordered, sweetie?" Jane didn't hide her smirk. What for? She absolutely wanted Maura to see it. She wasn't stupid and Maura's attitude was quite transparent. Maura's current jealousy could be seen from space. Yet Jane wanted to make sure that Maura would know that she knew about it. A jealous Maura Isles? This was gold. This belonged to an anthology. Jane wouldn't miss the opportunity to make fun of her lover. "Thanks a lot." Jane turned back to Matteu. "Maura knows how I like my coffee hot."

Maura barely had time to realize what was happening. She felt Jane's hand on her nape before the soft contact of her lips brushed her cheek. The gesture turned out to be very brief but clear enough for Matteu to understand what was going on; in case he hadn't got the 'sweetie' part Jane had previously insisted on.

The kiss Jane planted on Maura's kiss didn't belong to the friendship category.

Jane looked really amused by Maura's sudden jealousy but she had settled limits to the situation nonetheless. Obviously her message to Matteu and Maura was clear: the only person she was interested in was Maura.

"There are many things Jane likes hot... Like her women."

Maura bit her lips. She had surely gone too far, hadn't she? Her remark made Jane cough and heavily blush. Matteu politely smiled then excused himself.

Obviously the couple of minutes he had just spent with Maura had been enough to scare him to death.

" _My women_? Seriously? What on earth?" Jane barely waited for their interlocutor to leave before adressing Maura her incredulity. "Your jealousy's very entertaining, Maura, but stop saying bullshit like that! It's..." Jane burst out laughing. She would have never imagined that she would see the day Maura would say such thing. "You're oddly sassy when in France. It's... It's surprising."

"Is this your way of telling me I'm not attractive? First I spot you heavily flirting with some guy and now you basically tell me that the hotness of the women you date is, I quote, _bullshit_?!" Maura snorted but didn't fool anyone. Her efforts to win an unfair battle were tragic. Hilariously tragic. "I was hoping for something better from you, Jane Rizzoli. Really."

Dying of shame, Maura turned on her heels then walked back with a ridiculous semblance of dignity to her table leaving behind an astounded Jane.

So much to keep their relationship secret. So much.


	27. You Were Born Tomorrow

_**Author's note: Thank you very much for all the reviews, I'm glad to see that you like this story.**_

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven: You Were Born Tomorrow**

Jane had sat on the same couch as Frost and Frankie but she hadn't followed the slightest bit of their conversation. The object of her attention was standing inside – a few feet away from the upper deck where she was – and seemed to be in full talk with relatives who had only stopped by for the evening.

From what Jane had got, they had a house outside of Porto-Vecchio.

Maura. She was wearing a white – ankle-length – skirt that highlighted the timid gold of her complexion. The sun of the Mediterranean had ended up embracing her skin in a rather delicate way. Her emerald cardigan made her eyes glimmer. Bewitchingly.

They had made love after coming back from the beach. The fit of jealousy Maura had thrown out there had amused Jane but she had also understood that her lover needed to be reassured. Nothing would ever happen: Jane was faithful.

As a matter of fact, it had also been the first time they had openly talked about their couple or whatever was supposed to define what they were now living. They hadn't put words on it until now. They hadn't felt the need to.

Everything seemed to belong to a sweet and graceful logic.

It was almost too good to be true.

Jane didn't know what to think about it. Until now, her relationships had been precarious and stormy. She usually lost herself in wonders and self-conflicts. But not with Maura. With her, everything was calm. It simply worked out.

Although their relation rarely reached a frame that wasn't a sexual one. Was it normal? Jane wasn't sure. They made love every day, sometimes several times a day. This had never happened to her before.

She didn't live it badly – on the contrary – but perhaps Maura was hoping for something a bit different; something not as linear. They hadn't had the chance until now to simply enjoy each other's presence without it ending in moans and sighs.

Perhaps Jane needed to focus more on the emotional part of their bond.

Frost asked a question but she barely heard it. She was too busy observing Maura and thinking about the connection that now linked them. She had seen her naked. She had brushed her hips – let her tongue slide on her breasts – and planted more kisses than she could count on her lower stomach. She had been a lot more intimate with her than anyone on this boat and nobody knew about it. Nobody knew how Maura arched her back when one kissed a very sensitive spot on her neck. Nobody knew how she bit her lower lip to hold back sighs. Nobody knew about the staccato pace of her breath nor how she clutched to her partner when she reached her climax.

Nobody knew this but Jane.

She knew what lay under the clothes Maura was wearing. She knew what she looked like in the most vulnerable moment of her life. And her tattoo. She knew for Maura's tattoo.

It had taken her aback. She hadn't assumed Maura would be the kind of person to get inked. Jane still ignored the story that lay behind it but the moment she had seen it for the first time – when her lips had reached Maura's left inner thigh – she had been very surprised. She would ask Maura about it one day. She simply wasn't in a hurry.

They had all the time in the world for that.

"She's pretty, isn't she?"

Susie's question took Jane out of her daydreams. She couldn't ignore the remark. Not this time. As a matter of fact, she hadn't noticed Maura's assistant's presence next to her until now. Susie motioned Maura then smiled at Jane.

"Of course, she is. I mean... It's Maura." Jane ran a hand through her hair then looked down at her lap. She had sounded too enthusiastic. Her reply had betrayed her current state of mind. "The birthday girl's glowing."

"You've been staring at her for the past ten minutes. Maybe it's none of my business but... Is everything alright?"

Jane nodded then grabbed the cocktail of the day that the crew of the _Serendipity_ had offered her when she had stepped outside on the upper deck.

"Everything's fine. Everything's perfectly fine."

...

Jane grabbed the Polaroid shot and waited for the colors to properly appear on it. The cam landed quietly on the bed as Maura let go of it to focus back on the outfit she would choose for her birthday celebration on the very next day.

"What is it that you always take pictures of me when I don't have a lot of clothes on?" Jane raised an incredulous eyebrow. Maura's pictures weren't bad but they would have to remain private obviously. "It's pervy."

"It isn't my fault if you spend most of your time half-naked!" Wearing nothing but her underwear, Maura turned around to face Jane. She waved a dress at her lover. "How about this one?"

Jane didn't need to look down at her own body. She was lying on her stomach and hadn't bothered to put some clothes on. What for? Something told her that Maura would take them off at some point. It always happened when they stayed in their cabin. Always.

And if nothing happened there then it was because they were sleeping.

"Can't we have a bikini party instead? The dinner'll be held on board anyway. Why dressing up fancy and all?"

Maura wrinkled her nose but her lips curled up in a smile that betrayed her inner thoughts. She hadn't had a chance to have dinner with Jane as some more relatives had showed up to say hi. Yet during all that time she had wished nothing but to go cuddle against her. In front of everyone. Perhaps she wasn't made to pretend, to keep a low profile. She was getting tired of it.

Yet she knew that she owed the relative serenity of their relationship to the silence she and Jane kept over the whole thing.

"Because this is an event organized by the Isles. It can't but include cocktail dresses and suits. It has to be elegant. Bikinis are way too vulgar. What happened to your reluctance to show up in one, by the way?"

Jane rolled her eyes. The latent timidity she had felt at the prospect of wearing a bikini in front of everyone was long gone now.

"You made me lose my inhibitions."

If the original purpose of the confession had found its source in humor, Jane realized that the words that had just passed her lips were true. She had been extremely honest and direct. The importance of the moment - of her remark - echoed in Maura's silent smile.

"Is it tomorrow that I will finally get the present you bought me when we were in Marseille?"

Jane burst out laughing. Maura hadn't made a single allusion to it since the day she - Jane - had let her know that she had got her a little something. The truth was that Jane didn't know when to give it to Maura.

It wasn't birthday material, especially compared to what Maura's parents had prepared.

"C'mon, it's late. We'd go to sleep now. You were born tomorrow. You need to wake up fresh as a daisy to prove everyone how turning forty means nothing to you. Tequila's gonna help but still..."

Maura pouted. She wasn't really eager to go to sleep. As a matter of fact, she had been dreading this moment since she had had this incomprehensible nightmare a few days earlier.

She had thought a lot about it but had been unable to properly identify the reason why it had happened. It drove her crazy.

"Does that mean you're not going to watch television?" Maura finally put back the dress in her closet before leaning against the wall to look at Jane. "You don't even look sleepy."

"Then we can talk..."

Jane slid under the bedsheet. Was she really in the mood for a chat? She had already had to face Susie during dinner. The criminalist had been nice but she had really taken Jane by surprise with her comment regarding Maura's looks.

The two of them had shared nice memories Maura was part of but it's only when it had come to an end that Jane had wondered if she hadn't been too transparent in the way she talked about her 'friend'. She needed to be more careful.

"What do you want to talk about?" Maura unhooked her bra – threw it on an armchair – then joined Jane in bed. "Is something bothering you?"

Jane settled in Maura's arms then began to play with the hem of the bed sheet. Absentmindedly. That was something people ignored as well, the way she could slide a leg between Maura's ones while resting her head in the crook of her neck.

And nobody but Jane knew how it felt. Absolutely nobody.

"Apart from the fact I'll have to wear a cocktail dress tomorrow night? Nah. Nothing bothers me. I think we're safe on this side... But that doesn't mean we can't talk. There're plenty of topics like... I don't know... Your jealousy towards anyone who happens to be alive and decides to talk to me."

"Oh boy. Jane!"

Maura had never felt so stupid in her whole life. But what could she say? She didn't have a hold over her feelings and her reaction had been natural. Instinctive. It hadn't even crossed her mind that Jane would want anything with Matteu. She had simply not liked it.

And yet. She couldn't prevent Jane from talking to people, no matter how attractive they were. Jane was free to come and go and to interact without her – Maura – being around.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm teasing you... I didn't even see him. I was talking to him but it's like he wasn't here. He wasn't in front of me."

Jane swallowed hard. She couldn't have been more sincere. Something had happened to her world because – whenever she had a look around her – the only person she now had in front of her eyes was Maura.

The rest had turned into a mere background that wasn't even worth her eyes.


	28. Is It Too Early?

_**Author's note: Thank you very much for all the reviews and messages; I think there are 8 chapters left or so (I'm not sure yet).**_

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight: Is It Too Early?**

"Maura..." With a lot of care, Jane rolled on her side to face Maura then started caressing her arm lovingly. "Maura..."

"Hmm...?"

A smile of satisfaction played on Jane's lips. She had woken up Maura and now had her attention. Good. The first part of her plan was officially achieved. Jane leaned her chin against her lover's shoulder before raising a playful eyebrow. Hard to say she was herself anything but sleepy.

"It's 6.48am. Do you know what this means?"

Maura took her time to reply. She hadn't opened her eyes and didn't seem very eager to make any change regarding it. She ran her tongue over lips then let a growl come out. An affirmative one. Or at least Jane thought it was.

"It means it's too early to wake me up now. Try again in an hour and half."

What? Jane's smile froze. Maura wasn't in a very cooperative mood, this morning. As a matter of fact, she never was until she decided she had had enough sleep. That was something Jane had found out during their cruise on board of the _Serendipity_. Maura wasn't a morning person. She owed her cheerful mood to her very own will to be cheerful.

"Nooooo... It means I can officially wish you a happy birthday. You were born at 6.48am. It's not my fault if you were a morning baby." No reaction. Jane rolled her eyes. "Wakie, wakie!"

Jane's last remark got its effect. Maura smiled – at last – then opened an eye to look at her lover. Jane's intention was sweet, very sweet. Even surprising. Maura would have never imagined her to give importance and to bring life to such details. There was something very singular that emanated from the gesture; something singular and touching.

Maura's efforts to open her eyes got welcome by a soft kiss on her lips.

"Does this also mean I'm finally going to get the present you bought me in Marseille?"

The obsession Maura had developed over the whole thing worried Jane a bit. It wasn't her official birthday present but just a very insignificant five-euro gift, something that Jane had seen on the street and that had reminded her of Maura immediately. Actually, the symbol was even a bit lost now because of the evolution of their relationship.

A present was still a present, though.

Jane didn't insist. If Maura wanted it then she would give it to her. It was her birthday, after all. She was more than in her right to ask for her present.

"You've put a lot of hopes on it..." Jane turned around then began to rummage in her backpack. She had done well to leave it by her bedside table the day before. "Really, Maura... I shouldn't have told you about it because you're kinda obsessed now. You're gonna be really disappointed."

"It isn't obsession but curiosity. I wonder what you could possibly see in Marseille that pushed you to buy it for me."

A small scream of victory put an end to their conversation as Jane found the aforesaid present. She grabbed it then settled back against Maura.

"Here's to you... But it's not your big birthday present. You got that, right?"

Maura's brief nod didn't reassure Jane the slightest bit. Obviously Maura had barely heard what she had just said. She couldn't care less. The only thing she wanted now was to unwrap the small birthday present.

"It got lost in translation, besides. I mean it used to make sense. Now, not so much." Jane ran a hand through her hair then bit her lip – a bit worried – the moment Maura grabbed the object out of its small pocket. "See? Forget it. I knew it was stupid."

Jane went to grab back the small accessory but Maura prevented her from doing so. A Brazilian bracelet, an emerald and golden one. It was rather simple but thin and elegant, a lot more than the ones any child used to make.

"There's nothing stupid about it. It's beautiful, Jane. I love it. Thank you..."

"It's supposed to be the symbol of friendship. Way back then in Marseille, that's what defined our relationship. A young designer girl sold them in her small boutique. I got one for you and one for me. You know how it works, right?"

Maura nodded and let Jane tie it on her wrist. She closed her eyes – made a wish – then locked her eyes with Jane's dark ones. She couldn't care less if the present wasn't an expensive one. The symbol that lay behind the gesture was the only thing that really mattered. She helped Jane tied hers on her wrist – a red and golden one – before planting a soft kiss on her lips.

Perhaps it was stupid but the present actually owned a very strong symbol for Maura. It was the first gift Jane gave her since they had reached this new stage in their relation. It meant a lot to her. Really a lot.

It was the first birthday that Maura spent in Jane's arms. She would have never thought that this day would ever happen – not even two weeks ago – but her life had taken a sudden turn. A very sweet one.

And she could now enjoy Jane's smiles getting engraved in the path of kisses she was leaving on her skin.

"Then I'm glad you like it." Jane planted a stolen kiss on Maura's shoulder and rested a hand on her lover's stomach. Would people wonder why they were now wearing matching bracelets? It was a detail that nobody would miss out. Jane was sure of it. "It's still early. That means we have some time to... Well... You know..." Jane leaned up on her elbows then started drawing a path of kisses down Maura's neck. "How would you say it? Make sure that turning forty years old doesn't alter the primary and chemical reactions of your body...?"

Maura's quiet laugh rose with an odd sensuality in the room. She took a deep breath then closed her eyes before plunging a hand in Jane's hair to drag her closer to her body. It was the sweetest morning she had ever lived.

The gesture made Jane smile who – rather pleased – kept on exploring her lover's anatomy. It is only when she reached Maura's breasts – her lips brushing them suggestively – that she looked up and frowned. The touch hadn't caused any reaction whatsoever in Maura. How come?

"Maura?"

Silence embraced Jane's voice. Slightly troubled, she properly passed on top of her lover then leaned over to check whether Maura was fine.

She was. She simply had fallen asleep again.

Jane cursed between clenched teeth. It was the first time that something like that happened to her. Were her kisses and caresses _that_ boring? She snorted before settling back next to Maura. What had Hope been thinking about when she had given birth to a healthy baby at 6.48 in the morning? It would obviously ruin the fun when the aforesaid baby would turn forty.

...

"C'mon! Wake up and put some clothes on."

Margaret's voice made Jane jump with surprise. What was going on? She opened her eyes only to see Maura's cousin by the foot of the bed. What was she doing there? Her arms crossed against her chest, Margaret seemed to be waiting for a reaction from Maura and Jane.

"How did you manage to come in?" Jane put a hand in front of her mouth to hide a yawn. She had fallen back asleep just after Maura. Yet she hadn't assumed that Margaret would be the one who would wake them up a couple of hours later. "We'd locked the door, last night."

They had locked the door because they had planned on making love. Jane immediately looked down but rolled her eyes in relief. The bedsheet were covering everything that had to be covered. Same for Maura who didn't seem very surprised to find her cousin here though.

"I asked Battistu an extra-card to open the door. This young girl..." Margaret pointed at Maura. "She's turning forty years old, today... And in the Isles family, turning forty years old is quite a big deal. Hurry up, Big Mo'. Everybody's waiting for you."

 _Big Mo'_? Jane frowned. Was that Maura's nickname? Since when did she have nickname? It was the first time Jane heard someone use one. And why 'big'? Maura wasn't big. Alright, she used to be a chubby baby but that was a long time ago.

"But it's only 9am... We haven't had breakfast yet. What... What's everyone waitin' for?" Oddly enough, Jane had assumed that she would feel a lot more embarrassed if someone ever had to walk in on her and Maura but she was extremely calm for the moment. "I mean... What kind of plans does your family have? I thought tonight's party was the big thing."

Margaret grabbed the first shirt at reach then threw it at Maura who seemed to go a bit slow this morning.

"Oh, it is. Therefore the dressing code. But the Isles are a bit special... A fortieth birthday starts with a mass. Then everyone asks the lucky girl if she got off earlier in the morning and if she's entirely satisfied of her sexual partner who – of course – has to be present to take note of whatever would need to be revised."

Jane blinked. What had Margaret drunk, exactly? She was joking, wasn't she? Suddenly uncertain, Jane turned her head to quietly ask Maura for confirmation. Maura rolled her eyes then smirked.

"Maggie is making fun of you, Jane. We are atheist people and – as much as sex is important in our respective lives – we don't ask if everyone is satisfied on the matter..." Maura finally got up. She walked towards the armchair where she had previously left her yoga pants. Breakfast was informal. People would simply assume that her slight lack of fashion sense would be caused by all these years spent in America. She was wearing Lululemon pants and an American Apparel shirt, after all. It wasn't that bad. She winked at Jane. "Don't be worried. I _am_ satisfied."

Jane's smile died in a rictus of discomfort. That was definitely not how she had planned on spending the first hours of Maura's birthday. Of course not showing up before noon would have been suspicious but seeing Margaret and Maura fly out of the cabin within five minutes was quite surreal.

A hand on her chest to make sure that the bedsheet wouldn't slide down, Jane bent over the bed then squinted her eyes at the corridor where Maura and Margaret were now standing.

"Hey! Where are you going to?!"

Maura's giggles went straight to Jane's heart. They rushed through her veins then spread a delicate warmth in her stomach. She swallowed hard as she saw Maura lean against the door frame to look at her in the eyes.

"Breakfast. Everyone is probably waiting for me right now and the birthday girl isn't supposed to make her guests wait any longer."

Jane nodded, only half-convinced though. Hadn't Maura fallen back asleep earlier in the morning, postponing thus pretty much everything?

"You're making me wait though..." Needless to say Jane's inaudible whisper never reached anyone but her.


	29. This Is My Life

_**Author's note: Thank you very much for all your reviews and messages.**_

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine: This Is My Life**

They had never had a busier schedule since they had arrived in France.

The informal breakfast had actually turned into a very formal one with everyone celebrating Maura's special day. Then all the guests had left the boat to visit a small – picturesque – village in the mountains. They had had lunch out there before going back to Porto-Vecchio to enjoy a tour of the small city. At 5pm, a cocktail had been served on the upper deck of the _Serendipity_.

An hour and a half later, Jane and Maura were finally back to their cabin except they barely had time to get ready for dinner and for the surprise Maura still ignored: the montage movie her mother and Jane had worked on.

For some reason, the pace of the day reminded Jane of weddings and how the young married couple never seemed to have much time for themselves; how they always had to go from a table to another to make sure that the guests were having a good time. It was exactly what was going on right now. Maura had spent the whole day talking to everyone.

She and Jane hadn't shared a single moment away from the crowd. It was a bit overwhelming and – if Jane had to be honest – hard to live. She needed Maura by her side. She needed her more than anything.

"Gosh I've put on weight. I can't... Zip it up." Jane trotted out of the bathroom then cast a desperate look at Maura. "What am I gonna do? I didn't bring with me two cocktail dresses!"

Unlike Jane, Maura didn't panic the slightest bit. She reached Jane's back and easily zipped up the dress they had bought together in Boston. It was the only detail of the cruise that Jane hadn't liked: the dressing code for Maura's birthday. Yet it was stipulated in the invitation: the cocktail dress wasn't an option but an obligation.

"You were made for this dress."

Maura's whispered remark turned out to be the most revealing sentence of the day. Sadly she didn't have time to add anything – even less to wait for a reaction from Jane – as her mother knocked on the door of their suite to ask them whether they were ready.

The dinner was worth any hype restaurant Jane had ever been to. The dishes were succulent – the wines perfect – and a friendly atmosphere had embraced the boat. It is only when the sun started sliding over the Mediterranean in a ribbon of orange shades that people got to offer her presents to Maura. Just before dessert to be served.

"So my present's actually in Boston right now." Jane let a nervous laugh passed her lips as Maura finally turned to her after getting presents from most of the passengers. "It couldn't travel with us even if we saw some of its relatives on the French Riviera. Here's a clue." With a shaking hand - carried by an odd emotion - she took an envelope out of her purse then held it out to Maura. "Happy birthday."

The smile that played on Maura's lips turned out to be a genuine one; serene. As a matter of fact, she was glowing. It was the best birthday party she had ever had. Her curiosity piqued, she grabbed the envelope then opened it.

"Oh my god! The bonsai olive tree!" Maura gasped before bursting out laughing as she realized the whole crowd but Jane looked very confused. "You got me the bonsai olive tree... We... We've been talking about it since at least Christmas..."

They had seen a few of them at a boutique in Beacon Hill but Maura hadn't had a chance to buy it yet. She threw herself in Jane's arms – yet making sure to not kiss her in the process – before realizing how much the present had cost.

The bonsai olive trees were over $500.

It was a lot of money for Jane yet it was the kind of detail Maura couldn't really allude to out loud, in front of everyone. As a matter of fact, they rarely talked about money in general. It was part of Maura's education: she may have grown up in a wealthy family, showing off the mere sign of money was seen as vulgar.

Touched, she simply locked her eyes with her lover's dark ones then grabbed her hands to hold them tightly.

"Thank you so much..."

The last present came from Maura's parents. It also was in Boston already, in a very renown art gallery. They had offered her the painting of a young and very talented artist.

The dessert turned out to be Maura's favorite French pastry – a meringue lemon pie – and just when she had assumed that the evening was coming to an end, she suddenly saw her mother stand up and clear her voice to catch everyone's attention.

"We have prepared a little surprise – in collaboration with Jane – and that's why we are now asking you all to go to the movie room. Maura..." Constance motioned the stairs that led down to the aforesaid room. "There is an extra little thing waiting for you out there."

Maura nodded and absentmindedly followed everyone. Of course she was taken aback by the fact she was about to get a surprise but what had really struck her was that her mother had said Jane had helped them prepare it.

What was it? When had they worked on it? Confused, she quietly accepted the seat her mother motioned then waited for the lights to be turned off.

The gasp died in her throat. It didn't even pass her lips.

The moment she saw the first image in Super 8, Maura understood what the movie would be about: a quiet newborn in Constance's arms, a focused toddler making her first steps. A little girl happily dancing in a backyard. A timid teenager. College graduation.

The years were passing by at a very high pace, engraving on their path the evolution of Maura's life to end on a picture of the article that had been published the day she had been chosen to be the chief medical examiner of Massachusetts.

The movie of her life.

It took her a while to realize that the lights had been turned on again and that the screen had turned blank. End of the parenthesis. It took her a while to turn her head to look at her parents then to stare at Jane in disbelief.

Jane.

"For the past two weeks, Jane helped me choose the best bits of our homemade family movies to make this montage. I hope you like it. Here's your copy."

Somewhat in shock, Maura grabbed the dvd her mother held out to her before her lips to curl up in a shaking smile. It was probably the most touching present she had ever had; the one she might actually have been waiting for her whole life. An odd sentiment of belonging to a family had wrapped her up. At last. It had taken her forty years to realize that she had been wanted, that she was part of a clan.

Perhaps nobody would ever manage to put words on it – for plenty of different reasons – but the movie she was now holding in her hand was enough of a proof for her to know how much she meant to her family.

She slowly came back to reality only to notice that everyone was leaving the movie room. A last cocktail was about to be served on the upper deck.

Unable to move – unable to properly react – Maura watched how all the guests passed the small door until nobody remained inside but Jane who had been standing next to her all this time.

A smile full of uncertainty was lighting up her features.

Maura set down the dvd on a small table then bit her lips. She now understood why Jane had spent so much time with Constance, why she had disappeared from her sight quite often.

How much had she seen from these homemade movies? Maura cast a glance at the blank screen. It made sense, it made so much sense that Jane had helped her mother to choose these bits.

"Nobody knows me better than you do. Nobody understands me as well as you do."

Maura's voice rose in the room with a quiet self-confidence. She closed the distance that separated her from Jane then grabbed her by the neck to capture her lips in a shivering kiss.

She had missed the touch all day long but it took a completely different dimension because of the movie. Something burned – lovingly – in her lower stomach and she couldn't help but smile as she felt her tears die in her mouth.

They should have left the room to join everyone upstairs but Maura couldn't care less about manners right now.

The only thing she wanted was to feel Jane against her own body, to let her hands travel along these curves she had learned by heart since they had kissed in Portofino. The rest would have to wait. It wasn't important, anyway.

Why should she care about a cocktail when Jane's presence was enough to feed her for the rest of her life?

The distinctive sound of a light fabric landing on the floor made Maura smile in their long – intense – kisses. She hadn't even realized that she had unzipped Jane's dress until now. She got rid of hers before implicitly inviting her lover to seat down on one of the velvet chairs.

The emotions stirred up by the movie had been swept away by the frenzy of their touches, of their caresses; of their kisses.

Maura straddled Jane and unhooked Jane's bra immediately. She didn't want to wait. She couldn't, actually. Every single time their respective bodies brush, Maura's skin burnt and made her heartbeats speed up their pace almost inexorably.

She leaned her head backwards and let a loud sigh pass her lips as she felt Jane's tongue slide on her breasts. What had happened to her very own bra? A glimpse of realism caused Maura to open her eyes back but she shut them back right away. She couldn' care less about her underwear right now. The staccato pace of her hips against Jane's was her only priority.

She plunged a hand between their legs – brushing Jane's one in the process – before capturing back her lover's lips in a hungry kiss. She wasn't in the mood for long minutes of teasing. Her desire was such that she needed a direct contact to release the tension, to satisfy her arousal.

It wasn't rough but the pace of their movements nonetheless highlighted a urge that had been repressed all day long; something vital, and bare.

Her body molded against Jane's, Maura abandoned herself to the delicacy of uncontrolable feelings; to their intensity. Her heart had never beat so fast, her lips had never got so lost in the frenzy of an exploration of every single inch of Jane's shivering skin.

The warmth that rose from their intertwined legs – from their sensitive flesh – was driving her on the edge.

Her long blond hair got mixed in Jane's dark curls the moment she felt her orgasm build in her lower stomach and she plunged her face in her lover's neck to stifle the moan of pleasure that would pass her lips the moment she woudn't be able to hold it back anymore.

An imperceptible movement from Jane – one betraying the extreme sensitivity of her own flesh – made Maura freeze. She swallowed hard – held her breath – then finally succumbed to a powerful and warm wave that rushed throughout her shaking body.

She was completely unable to explain it but - whenever she reached this point of no return in Jane's arms – Maura lost herself in a whirl of confusion and lightness. She suddenly seemed to be floating – peacefully – while the odd sentiment to be alive lit up her graceful features and made her heart beat fast. So fast.

And it was so addicting.


	30. Mountains and Wild Pigs

_**Author's note: Thank you very much for all the reviews and messages (I will try to answer the PMs tonight)**_

 **Chapter Thirty: Mountains and Wild Pigs**

Jane had always considered herself as a sporty person. She used to be the girl of the neighborhood who scheduled basketball games in the afternoon, the one who jumped in excitement whenever her parents took her to Fenway. In the Academy, she had got excellent grades in physical education and – now that she was a homicide detective – she made sure to remain healthy and sporty.

Yet when she saw Margaret and Sarah arrive on the lower deck – ready for their two days of hiking in the mountains – she realized that perhaps she wasn't as sporty as she assumed in the first place.

It hadn't struk her until now that Maura's cousins were so athletic. Maura herself was fit but thanks to yoga mostly. It was really different. Now that Jane saw her cousins wearing shorts, she noticed how muscular Sarah and Margaret were. The material they were carrying – from their shoes to their backpacks – also clearly let understand that it wasn't the first time they would go hiking.

A bit intimidated by the unexpected situation, Jane remained quiet until they reached the square in Porto-Vecchio from where they would start their hiking journey. Angela and Constance had decided to accompany them until this spot. They wouldn't walk.

Only Frost, Frankie, Korsak, Susie, Margaret, Sarah, Maura and Jane had decided to sign up for the excursion. The rest of the guests would remain in Porto-Vecchio until the hikers came back two days later.

"Alright. Today we go from Porto-Vecchio to Cartalavonu, it's a five-hour walk. Then tomorrow we will reach Levie where we will take a bus to come back here. It's the classic hiking trail in the area."

Constance nodded at Margaret who seemed to be in control of the situation. She cast a glance at the whole group then grabbed a digital cam out of her Louis Vuitton bag.

"Come on, everybody... A very last shot before you leave. It's always good to have a recent picture of hikers. We never know what can happen in the mountain."

Everybody burst out laughing, everybody but Jane. She hadn't slept very well. Of course Maura had kept her busy for quite a while – making her birthday celebration last as long as she could – but even when her lover had finally fallen asleep, Jane had let her brain steal away her dreams. It was the first time she went hiking in a mountain environment. She didn't know what to expect. Corsica had an impressive wildlife: they could come across wild pigs and black widows.

It wasn't reassuring at all.

Constance took the picture then proceeded – along with Angela – to say goodbye to everyone before going away towards a small bakery.

Jane looked at her mother disappear in the distance. She swallowed hard. There she was, more or less ready to face the unknown. She turned around but immediately frowned at Susie.

"What's that, Chang?"

The group started walking, led by a very energetic Margaret. A five-hour walk was nothing, especially as a large part of the journey was quite close to plenty of small villages.

"It's a connected compass. I bought it in Boston. It's one of the best on the market actually. Do you see these little..."

Jane nodded but barely paid attention to the rest of the lecture. Did they really need a compass? Margaret seemed to know the area very well.

Besides, they were still in Porto-Vecchio; a town. Civilization. There were road signs everywhere.

It didn't last very long though. Soon enough, they found themselves walking on a countryside road which difference in height left Jane perplexed and worried.

She was breathless. Her backpack – as small as it was – weighed a ton. Margaret suddenly turned on her right to follow a path in the wood. Was it the beginning of the dangerous Corsican wildlife? Jane swallowed hard.

"Are you alright?" Maura slowed down to be at Jane's level. She had spent the first part of their hike talking to Frost – Korsak – and Sarah while Frankie had desperately tried to keep it up with Margaret's impressive pace. "The view is breathtaking from up there. You're going to love it."

The contrast with the luxury of the day before was sharp. Maura's birthday – the meals, the amenities on board of the _Serendipity_ – were long gone now. They would sleep in a tent tonight and would eat sandwiches the crew had prepared for them. Jane would probably have blisters and she wouldn't be able to take a shower.

How could Maura say that she would love it? Had she lost her mind?

"What's gonna happen if I get bitten by a black widow? This stuff is nasty." Anxiety showed in Jane's voice. She had tried to sound casual though. In vain. "It's not a nice spider."

And they were now in the middle of the woods. She could come across one at any moment. The remark didn't make Maura laugh. She wasn't in the mood to mock Jane. As a matter of fact, she welcomed the question in the most serious way ever.

"Then we will have to bring you to the nearest hospital as soon as possible."

Why? Jane took a deep breath to calm down. Why did Maura have to be literal now? Couldn't she throw a joke in there to help her relax? That was all she needed now, not a lecture about venom and its dangerousness.

They had lunch on top of the Ospedale, one of the mountains that overlooked Porto-Vecchio. Jane had to admit that Maura was right. The view was breathtaking. Sitting on a rock – her feet freed from her shoes – the hike was taking a rather pleasing turn. Even the difference of height wasn't as hard as it had been at the beginning.

Of course the fact they were an hour away from the nearest village was stressing but everyone seemed to have fun; the atmosphere was friendly.

"Maura and I walked the GR20 once. It's a very famous Corsican hiking trail that's located in the North of the island. If it weren't for my cousin's determination, I would have given up before reaching our very last spot."

Margaret's confession surprised Jane. She had no idea that Maura had such hiking level. She had read about the GR20 in her travel guide book. It was considered as one of the hardest trails of Europe.

"Maybe we should do it next year!"

Jane stared at Frost in disbelief. Was he being serious? Really? Obviously he had no idea what he was talking about. She had seen the pictures. It wasn't a nice little walk like the one they were doing now. The GR20 was tough; very tough.

They resumed their hike an hour later. They had left Porto-Vecchio quite late and Margaret wanted to make sure that they would reach the refuge in the late afternoon so they wouldn't miss the sunset.

Sadly the aforesaid mountain hut was not booked for them. No. Apparently, real hikers preferred to use a tent much to Jane's quiet despair.

The village of Cartalavonu turned out to be a very picturesque one; very small as well. The typical Corsican architecture immediately seduced Jane. There was even a small bar on what had to be the main square where some local men were having a drink.

Time seemed to have got suspended.

Away from the buzzing life of Porto-Vecchio – away from the yachts in the marina and the expensive restaurants – the island revealed its bare charms with a singular quietness that imposed a lot of respect. It was a side of Corsica that Jane hadn't seen until now; one that oddly matched her temper.

She helped Maura settled their tent with an unexpected easiness. The rest of the evening actually went rather fast. The site was protected, they couldn't make any bonfire but they didn't need any. Everything was going smoothly. The great atmosphere of the little group hadn't left them since they had walked away from Porto-Vecchio in the morning.

"What are you doing?"

Jane slid in the tent that she would share with Maura then frowned at the scene she was now witnessing. It was pitch dark outside and she hadn't really taken her time to find a natural toilet spot. The mountains were loud at night; full of noises Jane was unable to recognize. It wasn't reassuring at all. She hadn't taken her firearm with her. What for? She wasn't paranoid. Besides, she was on vacation. Yet now that she found herself in the middle of nowhere surrounded by black widows and wild pigs, she slightly regretted her choice to have left her gun in Boston.

"I'm zipping our sleeping bags together so they transform into a big one." Maura winked then slipped inside her improvised bedsheet. "There you go. See?"

She was whispering. The other tents were really close to theirs and she didn't want to catch anyone's attention.

Margaret was the only one who knew for them but she hadn't made remark about it. When in public, she respected Jane and Maura's decision to remain quiet over it.

Jane timidly pressed on the air bed to check if it was strong enough. She wasn't very enthusiastic at the prospect of not having a real mattress. Something told her that she would wake up very sore; if she managed to fall asleep at all.

She joined Maura and slipped inside their large sleeping bag.

It was strange. They hadn't had a time for themselves today until now and – after all the things that had happened the day before for Maura's birthday – the absence of transition was hard to handle.

"Do your feet hurt?"

Jane shook her head. She didn't have the blisters she had assumed that she would get. As a matter of fact, everything had gone smoothly until now. With a lot of care – uncertain of the quality of the air bed – she settled in Maura's arms then stared at an invisible point in front of her.

"Maybe we'd do that more often." The tent didn't look very strong but the lack of space was a good excuse to mold her body against Maura's which was honestly a very satisfying situation. "We'd go to Vermont or somethin'."

For the very first time since they had kissed in Portofino and had given a new definition to their relation, Jane and Maura didn't make love, that night.

Too tired, they fell asleep in each other's arms rocked by dreams of mountains. A warm, promising land.


	31. Bittersweet Perspectives

_**Author's note: thank you very much for all the reviews (I'm sorry I haven't had time to reply to the PMs yet)**_

 **Chapter Thirty-One: Bittersweet Perspectives**

"Wake up and follow me, Jane. Come on, hurry up!"

Maura's authoritative whisper made Jane jump with surprise. Although it wasn't the remark that had woken her up but the way Maura had shaken her arm to make sure that she would be heard.

"What's happening? What time is it?" Jane looked all around her, a bit lost at first. She couldn't recognize her surroundings. She was trapped in a very small place. Plunged in the dark. The tent, they were camping outside of a Corsican village after a whole hiking day. Of course. She sat up then yawned. "Why did you wake me up in the middle of the night? It's the pigs. They're attacking us?"

Maura's fingers brushed her lips to make her turn quiet. She winked at Jane then zipped down the entrance of their tent before putting a foot outside.

Where were they supposed to go? Margaret had clearly said that they didn't have to wake up as early as GR20 hikers usualy did since they didn't need to reach any refuge. The village of Levie wasn't very far and many buses connected it to Porto-Vecchio. In a word: they could take their time.

Yet Maura was up at 6am and wanted Jane to immediately leave the relative comfort and heat of her sleeping bag.

Jane reluctantly poked her head outside the tent. It was cold. Obviously morning temperatures in Corsican mountains had very little to do with the coastal ones. She put her tennis shoes on then followed Maura a bit further away from the camp site.

The place was very quiet but not as impressive and scaring as it had been during the night. Unless Jane had simply got used to it. She didn't really know and was too sleepy to even try to think about it.

"Let's just sit here."

Maura sat down on a rock then motioned a natural seat next to her. They were on top of a small mountain that overlooked the valley. Jane could even see the Mediterranean Sea in the distance if she squinted her eyes in the dark.

The sunrise. It didn't take her long to understand that Maura had taken her there so they could watch together the sun rise over Corsica.

"The colors will be breathtaking; a multitude of pink and purple shades... First they will appear on your right out there – just above the mountains – then they will embrace the sea and a brand new day will have begun. I know it's early but I wanted you to see it. Lord knows if we will ever come back so you couldn't miss the opportunity this morning."

"As long as wild pigs don't show up..." Jane snorted but immediately regretted to not have prepared coffee before.

She appreciated Maura's intention but it was way too early for her brain to properly function without the slightest dose of caffeine. She hadn't even taken her digital cam. Thankfully Maura had grabbed her Nikon before leaving.

"Don't take it badly but I guess you've developped a slight obsession over wild pigs... You allude to them all the time!" Maura's laugh quietly rose in the dawn. "We will buy a dry sausage in Levie. Something tells me it's the closest you will ever get to any pig here."

"Are we gonna wait for a long time? It's not I don't wanna see the sunrise but maybe I..."

Jane didn't have time to finish her sentence. Maura pressed a hand on her forearm to make her stop. She then motioned the mountain she had just talked about.

"Look. It's starting now."

...

A long and warm shower. Jane had dreamed about nothing but it since they had reached Levie earlier in the afternoon. Now she was back on board of the _Serendipity_ and in one piece, she could finally give in her rather basic fantasy and let the water drops embrace her body in a relaxing way.

She had done it. She had hiked in the mountains for the very first time in her life. After the breathtaking sunrise panorama, she and Maura had come back to the camp site only to see Frankie preparing coffee for everyone.

The second part of the hike – the one that had led them to Levie – had gone smoothly. They had even had some time to visit the village and buy a dry sausage before taking a bus for Porto-Vecchio.

The yacht was now about to leave for Bonifacio that was located at the very South end of the island.

Their cruise was coming to an end. After Bonifacio, they were supposed to stop in Ajaccio for a couple of days before heading to l'Ile Rousse for a few hours. The _Serendipity_ would then take them back to Marseille.

Jane closed her eyes. She would be back to Boston before even realizing it.

What would happen next? Of course their routine would end up winning over the rest but she and Maura didn't have a routine, not as a couple. How would they deal with it? Jane had her apartment in Back Bay while Maura lived in Beacon Hill. It would be strange to go separate ways at night after having spent three weeks in each other's arms.

Then there was the silence they kept over their relationship. It couldn't last forever in spite of it being rather comforting. How would they announce it? And when?

Jane knew that this whirl of endless questions bothered Maura as well. They hadn't talked about it yet but she could feel that Maura had already wondered about all this. It showed in small remarks which innocence was only a façade.

As a matter of fact, Jane now suspected that these questions that remained unanswered were the reasons of Maura's nightmares and agitated nights.

She reluctantly stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a bath towel. She felt fresh, in top form. Yet the moment she left the bathroom, Jane made a face. Their suite was messy, very messy. Of course it didn't come from Maura but from her. She had thrown clothes out of her backpack rather haphazardly and the cabin was now littered with her belongings.

She needed to tidy up the room if she wanted to avoid any conflict.

Jane was about to grab clean clothes in the closet when someone knocked on the door. She turned around. Angela was standing there; all smile.

"May I come in?"

Since when did she even ask? This was a first. Pleased but nonetheless surprised by her mother's lack of intrusive manners, Jane nodded but suddenly panicked. Had her mother got to know – one way or another – that she and Maura were more than just friends? In all honesty, Jane didn't mind admitting it but she didn't want to do it without making sure first that Maura was okay with it.

Pure matter of politeness.

"I'm glad to see you enjoyed these two last days of hiking in the mountains. I've just come across Maura by the bar and she told me you even suggested weekends in Vermont in the near future."

Jane swallowed hard. This was it. Her mother hadn't stopped by for a genuine talk. Nope. She had come to her cabin to make her spill the beans.

"Yeah... Though I guess Maura's was more thrilled at the prospect of buying me hiking shoes than at the prospect of walking up any mountain in Vermont."

Angela politely smiled then sat down on one of the armchairs that overlooked the large portholes. She focused on the sea, on the harbor of Porto-Vecchio.

"Do you remember Susie Anderson?"

The question took Jane aback. Suddenly feeling nervous and uncomfortable, she started picking up her clothes to tidy up a bit. The gesture was ridiculous but it allowed her to win some time before replying.

Besides – and as much as she thought about it – the person her mother talked about didn't ring her bell at all.

"No, I'm afraid I don't. Who's that?"

Jane pouted. She hadn't sounded as casual as she had hoped to. She wasn't lying though. She had absolutely no idea who Susie Anderson was. Angela opened her mouth to reply but seemed to hesitate. The words were there – dangerously flirting with her lips – but her conscience held them back.

"One of Tommy's girlfriends in high school. Blond, rather tall... Sweet but not that bright. She was in the softball team."

Jane paused – bit her lips – then shrugged; disarmed. She didn't want to offend anyone but Tommy had dated more than one girl when he was in high school. As a matter of fact, he brought a new one home every week. Susie Anderson must have got lost in an ocean of teens.

"You saw her here?"

It was highly improbable but Jane really didn't see why her mother suddenly alluded to some girl her brother had gone out with a few times two decades earlier. Angela shook her head then took a deep breath before locking her eyes with Jane's confused ones.

"You really don't remember her, do you?"

Jane shook her head. Not only she didn't remember that girl but she was slightly losing her patience too right now. Her mother had either said too much or not enough to stop now.

"No... I swear I don't. Should I feel sorry about it?"

An amused smile played on Angela's lips, a serene one. She shook her head then stood up to leave the cabin.

"Not at all. It's just that you remind me a lot of her. Really a lot."

"Is that a bad thing or a good thing? She's not in jail or something, right? She didn't turn bad... Because if she did then I don't get why I kinda look like her. You never mentioned her before...! What's going on that you're bringing back ghosts from the past?"

Angela shrugged. She walked the distance that separated her from the door without saying a word. It is only when she reached the hallway that she turned around to look at her daughter.

"No, nothing bad. It just struck me when you were on your hike."


	32. All These Things We Don't Say

_**Author's note: thank you very much for all the reviews and messages, as well as the suggestions.**_

 **Part Seven: Bonifacio, Corsica – France; population: 2,950**

 **Chapter Thirty-Two: All These Things We Don't Say**

"Bonifacio is located directly on the Mediterranean Sea, separated from Sardinia by the Strait of Bonifacio. It is a city placed on the best and only major harbor of the southern coast... The commune covers a somewhat larger region including the offshore Lavezzi Islands that are the southernmost commune in metropolitan France."

Jane briefly nodded at Maura. She couldn't care less about all this but a potential absence of reaction from her would be enough to upset Maura and that was the last thing Jane wanted. The moment the yacht had marred in the harbor, Jane had stared at the fortress that rose in the distance. She _had_ to visit it.

The rest absolutely didn't matter even if the Lavezzi Islands seemed to offer a breathtaking landscape. A fortress was too cool to be missed out.

"The citadel was built in the 9th century. Its fortifications extend for some distance along the cliff-tops that are at 230 feet elevation."

Jane looked up. From the upper deck of the _Serendipity_ , Bonifacio looked impressive. She was about to ask Maura about a building on her far left when her mother walked out on the deck, a cocktail in her hand. Jane squinted her eyes at her then pursed her lips.

Jane hadn't forgotten her mother's mysterious talk in the VIP suite the day before. As a matter of fact, the name of Susie Anderson had been floating in her head ever since. She still hadn't figured out who this girl was nor why her mother had suddenly mentioned her and it was driving her crazy.

Calling Tommy seemed a bit vain and desperate. He had stayed in Boston and had probably turned the page over his high-school girlfriend for a while. Frankie was an option though but Jane had some doubts. Would he remember Susie? And most of all, did she – Jane – really want to know why her mother had linked her to this girl?

What had happened during her hike in the mountains? What had happened that Angela had suddenly seen in her daughter someone else's traits and felt the urge to let her know in such a mysterious way?

Too many questions remained unanswered. It was stress inducing.

Angela walked past Jane. She smiled at the small group – Maura, Jane, Sarah and Margaret – then walked straight to the hot tub where Frankie and Frost were sitting.

"I think I'll spend the day on the Lavezzi islands. Anyone wants to join?"

Jane immediately looked at Maura. She was the one who had to take decisions regarding their schedule in Bonifacio but – if Jane wanted to be sincere – then she had to admit that the islands could wait. She wanted to go to the fortress. And now.

"Why not, Maggie. Although visiting Bonifacio was also on my list. I'm waiting for Susie. She went back to her cabin to change. Then we'll decide. What do you think, Jane?"

Jane bit her lips. The question was not as innocent as it had sounded. Feeling everyone's gaze on her, Jane took a deep breath but remained quiet. Something told her that Frost and Frankie would love going to the fortress.

"I think it's a BPD kind of day. The guys and I, you know..."

She clumsily motioned Frost and Frankie who had absolutely no idea that they actually were part of a plan. Was it a lie? Maybe. Somehow. Alright, it was a lie but a very tiny one. She didn't want to upset Maura. It was just that the fortress was her only obsession right now.

Maura's lips formed a "o" of surprise – a bare glimpse of it that lasted a few seconds – before she nodded at Jane with a terrible casualness. They didn't have to spend every single day together after all. They weren't glued to each other.

Maura bit her lower lip, at the mercy of silent doubts. Why was she so clingy? It would go on Jane's nerves earlier than what she thought. And it wouldn't be pretty.

"None of you have a license to drive a boat so you can't use the jet ski. You know that, don't you?" What a pitiful remark. Maura looked down at her lap. It wasn't her fault. Well, not really. The words had simply passed her lips before she had had time to realize what she was saying. "It's very dangerous. It can go very fast."

Louise called Margaret and Sarah. Both women stood up then left Jane and Maura alone to see what was going on that Maura's aunt needed their help. Jane watched them go away then turned her head back to Maura.

"I wasn't planning on using the jet ski."

Maura snorted. She didn't believe Jane the slightest bit. Of course she wanted to use it. It was noisy and went fast. That was the exact definition of entertainment for Jane. Maura wasn't stupid. She knew she was right.

"Did you know that I have my license?"

A visible pride showed in Maura's rhetorical question. She straightened up then lifted her chin in defiance. It was a lovely day. The sea breeze made the high temperatures more bearable and she was in a teasing mood. She had woken up to a big blue sky, in Jane's arms. How could she not feel light?

"That explains your tattoo."

Maura gasped, echoing thus the veil of surprise that had spread on Jane's face.

There was nothing mean in the comment but the allusion had come from nowhere. As a matter of fact, it was even the first time that Jane dared to mention Maura's hidden tattoo.

"I didn't get it in Corsica." A strange sensation of vulnerability caused Maura to fold her legs as if to hide better the tattoo that the thin fabric of her dress nonetheless prevented people from seeing. "I got it in Spain."

"Why an anchor? Did you fall in love with a sailor?" Jane laughed nervously. She had been tactless and felt incredibly guilty. And stupid. Maura didn't deserve such treatment. "It's sexy though. I like it."

A small anchor, a very small one; on her inner thigh. Even when Maura wore a bikini, the tattoo passed unnoticed. Jane wasn't even sure that Maura's family knew that she had got inked at some point in her life. It didn't fit their moral values as open-minded as the Isles could be.

"It's a long story... But not a single sailor – nor fisherman for that matter – is part of it. I'm sorry to ruin your sudden fantasy."

"Hmm that's okay. I have plenty of fantasies anyway."

What had she just said? Jane looked down, trying to hide behind a curtain of dark curls. Her cheeks were burning. She was heavily blushing. Maura widened her eyes - surprised - before a timid smirk to light up her features.

"That's good to know. I suppose..."

...

Jane grabbed her large beach bag and rummaged through it. Her sunscreen lotion had to be in there. She hadn't taken with her a whole handbag collection unlike Maura. She didn't own enough bags for a collection anyway.

"Ouch!"

A virulent pain ran through her index finger as it made contact with something sharp. She brought her finger to her mouth then grabbed the culprit out of her bag: a dozen of Polaroid shots. Really? She had taken them out of the cabin with her for so long? She swallowed hard. What if someone had happened to find them? What if they had fallen out from her bag?

The pose she and Maura took wasn't compromising but it was nonetheless telling. Needless to see further than the picture angle: they were both naked – in bed – and in each other's arms. On one of them, Maura was even kissing Jane's shoulder while staring mischievously at the cam.

Uncomfortable at the prospect of someone finding these, Jane stood up and rushed to her closet. She grabbed her suitcase – opened it – then threw the pictures inside. Why had she even put them in her beach bag in the first place?

She must have been in a hurry – like now – and had put pretty much everything in her bag before going out; everything that had previously been set down on the table of their suite. Yes, it made sense.

Only half-convinced, Jane grabbed her tennis shoes – cast a very last glance at her bag – then walked outside the cabin.

She would buy sunscreen lotion in Bonifacio. It was small but touristic enough for her to find a small shop that sold some.

"Here I am."

She slid her feet in her shoes then ran towards Frost – Korsak – and Frankie. Maura had left with her cousins and Susie a little while ago for the islands. It hadn't taken Jane long to push the guys to visit the fortress. She had even promised them to stop by a bar to have a drink afterwards.

The little group nodded at her and proceeded to step out of the boat. The _Serendipity_ had been able to mar right on a pier. Thus Battistu didn't have to use any supertender to take them to Bonifacio.

As much as they had learned about a side of his life when in Bastia, Jane had to admit that the Corsican man had hardly opened up after such episode. Battistu was and would probably remain a mystery until the end of the cruise.

"Hey, Frankie." Jane stopped her brother the moment she made sure that Frost and Korsak were too busy talking to each other to notice anything. "D'ya remember Susie Anderson, Tommy's girlfriend in high-school?"

"The softball player? You bet I do."

Her brother's reaction surprised Jane. How come she was the only one who had no idea who Susie Anderson was? And why had Frankie snorted?

"What d'ya mean?"

Frankie shrugged. He cast a very brief glance at Jane – then at Frost and Korsak who were walking a couple of feet ahead – and sighed.

"I mean it's hard to forget her."

Jane blinked. Was it _that_ complicated to understand that she needed some more details? Frankie could be a tad too clueless at times.

"What happened? And who is she?"

Frankie suddenly seemed embarrassed. He ran a hand through his hair and pursed his lips, not really eager to answer his sister. Long seconds passed by before a sigh of frustration passed his lips. He rolled his eyes and abdicated.


	33. In Order To Feel Fine

_**Author's note: thank you very much for all the messages, reviews and suggestions (I'll take the time to reply to the PMs on Sunday, sorry for the delay)**_

 **Chapter Thirty-Three: In Order To Feel Fine**

Jane took a deep breath – closed her eyes – then plunged her head into the water. She counted until twenty before reaching the surface again. She stared at a point straight in front of her but the unpleasant sensation didn't leave her. She had already spent fifteen minutes in her bath but it still stuck to her skin and weighed on her heart.

Too much.

She wasn't fine. The moment Frankie had told her who Susie Anderson was, something had got broken within herself and invisible clouds had darkened her sky. She hadn't enjoyed the visit of the fortress, even less the drink she had had with her friends and her brother afterwards. She had locked herself into a terrifying labyrinth of emotions instead and she was still trapped in it; no matter it had happened four hours earlier already.

Some things remained unclear in her head, like the reason why her mother had come to such conclusion about her. It wasn't her behavior since – apparently – Angela had made the connection while she was away hiking. There had to be something else, a detail that Jane didn't manage to notice.

Frustration grew. The bathroom suddenly became too small so she walked out of it after having wrapped herself in a bath towel.

Maura was sitting on the bed going through the pictures she had taken on the Lavezzi islands with her digital cam.

"I didn't hear you come in." As a matter of fact, Maura hadn't even called her name but that was a detail Jane preferred to keep for herself. She was too afraid that it would sound like a reproach. "How was your afternoon?"

Maura turned off her digital cam and took her shoes off. She stood up – got rid of her dress – then walked to the bathroom.

"Very good, thank you. How about yours?"

Jane opened her mouth – ready to let Maura know what she had learned – but the words refused to come up. They stayed trapped inside, somewhere between her throat and her lips. It hurt. She slowly walked to the bathroom door then leaned on the door frame. Maura was about to have a shower.

They hadn't kissed. Perhaps the detail was completely insignificant but it suddenly seemed to mean a lot to Jane. She found the gesture – or better said the absence of gesture – slightly confusing. They had spent the last hours away from each other. Shouldn't they make contact – one way or another – now that they were back together?

"It was okay."

Jane's lack of enthusiasm didn't pass unnoticed. Maura turned around and squinted her eyes. She looked worried.

"Are you alright? Did something happen? Something bad...?"

Jane hesitated for long seconds. It was fair to let Maura know and yet she – Jane – didn't know much about anything. The situation was blurry. As a matter of fact, nothing had been properly proved. She simply had come to her own conclusions because of what Frankie had said.

She had connected his remark about Susie Anderson to what their mother had said. But perhaps she was actually wrong.

"No. Nothing! It was cool. Bonifacio's a lovely little town."

...

Maura repressed the urge to roll her eyes the moment she saw Margaret approach her spot in the outdoor lounge.

What was it that she couldn't have a minute of peace on such a large yacht? It had taken her a long time to get rid of her father and one of her uncles so seeing her cousin come to sit next to her – a plate full of food in her hand – was not what she had hoped for.

"Trouble in Sappho paradise? First you spend the day away from her and now you don't even go have dinner at her table. You look like a miserable soul, Maura. Being forty doesn't suit you much right now."

She wished she had taken Margaret's remark badly but the truth was that it stirred up a smile – a timid one – that made her lips curl up. Playing with whatever was left of her grilled fish in her plate, Maura shook her head.

"Not at all. I simply give her some space. We aren't glued together. Jane is a very independent person. I can't be with her 24h/day. I know it'll go on her nerves at some point. The context doesn't help... Look at us. We're trapped on this boat. It may be a big one, she and I still have to share our room all the time. It's a delicate situation."

Margaret didn't hide her surprise. She vaguely nodded but mostly pouted before casting a glance at Jane.

"She seems to have fun... Though she looked pretty fine with you, to be honest. She was enjoying it. Talk to her about it to avoid misunderstandings, Maura. Trust me, this kind of shit happens way too often."

Jane burst out laughing. Her laugh rose and embraced the upper deck. It must have been something that Frost had said because he was laughing as well. Maura – on the other side – didn't find the laugh contagious at all.

She had taken the decision to be less clingy in the afternoon. Being away from Jane had given her some time to analyze the situation and the way things had evolved until now. Her conclusions hadn't been the brightest ones: she hadn't stopped following Jane everywhere like a sick puppy.

Fighting the urge to kiss her in their cabin when she had come back on the _Serendipity_ had been tough and keeping her distance from her now was a torture but Maura was convinced that it was the healthiest way to behave; for the sake of their relationship. If she wanted it to last then she had to make sure to put all the chances on her side.

"We're doing just fine, Maggie. I don't have to sit at her table for every single meal. I'm not twelve anymore but forty. I need to start behaving like the adult I'm supposed to be."

"You've always been so harsh on yourself... Look: all I know is that Jane hasn't showed any sign of annoyance so I don't see why you'd be eager to change something that's working out. Please, speak to her. I know you don't like it but it's important. It's really important. It's paramount, actually. You're sweet together. Don't ruin everything."

Maura nodded but she wasn't convinced by Margaret's advices. Her cousin was single anyway. What kind of person wanted to get advices from someone who had always failed in her relationships?

It was an Isles thing though, Maura had to admit it. She and her cousins had a terrible romantic background. For some reason, it never worked out. They were all in their thirties and forties yet none of them was married. None of them had a child.

The Isles was a feminine clan deprived of any luck when it came to romantic feelings.

Maura stayed for a while in the outdoor lounge. She then moved inside and spent most of the evening with her mother and Angela. She didn't talk to Jane but the fact Jane didn't come to her either comforted her in her decision to give her some space. Fighting an invisible bitterness, she called it a night rather early then went back to her cabin. She slid into bed but turned out to be unable to focus on the reading of her current novel.

The words would dance in front of her eyes, oddly highlighted by Jane's absence in bed by her side.

Jane would probably feel like seeing the islands the day after. Did that mean that they would spend another day away from each other? Maura bit her lips, suddenly at the mercy of uncertainty. How long was she supposed to give Jane some freedom like that? Wasn't a day enough?

She rolled her eyes and let a sigh of frustration pass her lips.

She was forty years old. She shouldn't have been asking herself this kind of question. It should have been natural. Logical. Jane wasn't the first person she dated, after all. The feelings she had for her lay way deeper in her heart than the ones she may have had for any person who had happened to cross her life at some point but it wasn't a reason to get lost in such wonders.

It was pitiful, actually.

She grabbed her cell phone to check what time it was. Barely 11pm. Small wonder why Jane hadn't come back to their suite yet. They usually played some social boardgame in the evening, outside on the upper deck. It was a nice way to enjoy the cool temperatures of the night.

Maura settled on her side but didn't manage to close her eyes. She turned around then passed a hand over Jane's pillow. How would she even manage to handle Boston if she couldn't face an hour in bed without Jane by her side? Jane had her apartment. She wouldn't spend every night in her arms.

The door opened; quietly enough. Maura immediately rolled back on her other side then closed her eyes to let Jane think that she was sleeping. She focused on every single sound: the tennis shoes landing softly on the carpeted floor, the light switch in the bathroom.

Jane took her time. She got lost in the contemplation of her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Something had happened and had left her disarmed; something which source she ignored. Maura's distance this evening had taken her aback and had hurt more than she would ever dare to admit it. They hadn't argued though. Had Maura taken badly the fact she – Jane – hadn't gone to the islands with her?

Unless there was something else.

Jane swallowed hard. The weight of her conclusions regarding her mother's opinion on the nature of relation she had with Maura was enough of a burden like that. She didn't need an extra source of stress.

Annoyed, she turned the light off then quietly slid into bed. She approached Maura but repressed the desire to cuddle against her back. She didn't want to wake her up.

It took Jane a very long time to fall asleep that night. The lack of contact with Maura made her realize that she would never manage to cope with the implicit rules their return to Boston implied.

She wanted to be with Maura. All the time. She needed her presence by her side to feel fine.


	34. In The Morning Light

_**Author's note: thanks a lot for the reviews and messages.**_

 **Chapter Thirty-Four: In The Morning Light**

Maura rolled on her back – yawned – but kept her eyes closed. She had got closer to Jane in her sleep. As a matter of fact, she had literally snuggled against her until she had woken her. Even her subconscious was being clingy. The issue was that she had absolutely no hold over it this time.

"Mornin'..."

Jane's hoarse voice passed underneath her skin. It sent a shiver down her spine and warmed up her stomach. Just like that. How come a single word could actually stir up so many emotions within a short amount of time? It had never happened to her before. It was a first, a delicate one.

Jane slid a hand on Maura's stomach before planting a soft kiss on her shoulder. Maura opened an eye to look at her.

Had she woken her up when rolling on her back? Jane took the absence of reply for an invitation to resume her kissing. Her mouth slowly went up Maura's neck, playing with the soft – hot – skin there.

Maura was about to succumb to the caresses when an alarm set off in her head. She couldn't let go of her resolutions already. Not even twenty-four hours had passed by. It was way too early. She wasn't the kind of person who abdicated so easily.

"No..." With all the strength she could find, Maura pushed Jane away then politely shook her head. "You don't have to do that."

Jane looked utterly surprised. She hadn't expected this kind of reaction. Was Maura feeling forced into anything? They didn't have to make love every day – as a matter of fact, Jane had even wondered if she hadn't been too demanding herself – but the current reject seemed to come from nowhere.

"Why? It's _this_ time of the month?"

A very nervous laugh escaped Jane's lips. She hadn't thought about this possibility until now yet it would happen at some point. Obviously.

Yet by the way Maura raised an eyebrow, something told her that she wasn't heading into the right direction. But then what was it? They had barely spent a few hours together the day before and Jane had missed Maura's touch. They could simply snuggle though.

"No! I just mean that it's not an obligation. You don't have to do it if you don't want to. I won't hold it against you. It's okay..."

Maura's explanation only managed to plunge Jane into a deeper confusion. Unable to understand what was going on, she sat up in bed then squinted her eyes at her partner.

"What are you talking about? You're not forcing me into anything, Maura. It's coming from me."

Maura's lips curled up in a bitter smile. She wasn't that stupid. She knew that Jane was not this kind of person. She had seen her behave with her previous dates. Jane had actually always put some sort of distance between her and them.

"You say that to please me, don't you? You're independent. You need this... Freedom... That I'm not bringing to you right now with my subconcious pleas. I'm so sorry."

"Have you lost your mind?" Jane snorted then ran a hand through her hair. What had happened that Maura had come to such conclusions? "You're not... Clingy! I like being with you. Actually, you're probably the only person on this planet I've never wanted to kill at some point. I... I want to be with you. I miss you when you're not around. I've missed you yesterday."

The confession took them both aback. It was the very first time that Jane opened up so clearly about her feelings. It sounded odd yet extremely sincere. Maura blinked.

"Oh!" She sat up to be at eye-level with Jane but bit her lower lip the moment she realized she didn't know what to say. She surely felt a bit stupid now. Jane wasn't lying, was she? Of course, she wasn't. Jane was faithful and true to herself. "It's just... You've never been like that before so I assumed... I mean... I don't know?"

Jane looked down at her lap then took a deep breath. Something told her that they weren't about to join the rest of the guests for breakfast. They needed to talk, to make things clear. Yet the truth was that she had absolutely no idea why her behavior was so antagonistic compared to the Jane Maura had got to know and witness until now.

She needed to find comforting words though. She needed to find them as soon as possible.

"You're not like everyone, Maura. You influence me... Somehow. You... It's what I want when I'm with you. It's how I wanna be. You're not forcing me."

...

She had everything: her sunglasses – a book – and some cash. Jane had left with the guys for the Lavezzi Islands a bit earlier. The conversation they had shared earlier in the morning had reassured Maura. She still felt incredibly stupid for having overreacted but Jane had assured her that she hadn't taken it badly.

Everything was fine. _They_ were fine.

Since the _Serendipity_ left Bonifacio in the evening, they had nonetheless decided to enjoy the day separate ways as they hadn't visited the same places the day before. It was okay. They didn't have to think about this over and over. As long as it came up naturally – easily – then they had no reason whatsoever to even question it.

Easier to say than to do when you were as anxious as Maura could be though.

A day on her own at the terrace of a small cafe was exactly what she needed. She would let the hours fly away and would read her novel. As a matter of fact, it was the most perfect plan she could hope for right now.

Thrilled at the prospect of having some time for herself, she happily trotted towards the lower deck to leave the yacht. She came accross Margaret who was taking a nap on a deckchair and a couple of crew people.

Bonifacio, here she came.

She had barely had time to put a foot on the wooden pier that Battistu's voice resounded loudly in her back making her stop right away. What was going on? It was the first time that she heard him be so loud.

"May I help you?"

Battistu nodded but appeared to be quite embarrassed. He cast a brief glance on his right – then on his left – before holding out an envelope to Maura.

"I've found some more pictures of you and ahem... Your friend. Her mother isn't around so I couldn't give them back to her. I know she'd found most of them the other day and that's why she asked me an extra-pass to bring them back to your bedroom but she's left the boat already... I put them in this envelope. They were probably in that bag your friend forgot in the indoor lounge, the one your aunt accidently made fall down. Many things landed on the floor. We put it all back in but these pictures had slid under a couch. You got the other shots, right?"

Maura blinked. It was the first time that Battistu spoke for so long. Sadly, she didn't understand a word of what he was saying. His sentences made sense from a grammatical point of view but she had a hard time linking them to her reality; to the time being.

"What... What pictures?" She looked down at the envelope and opened it. "Oh!" The Polaroid shots. A bare glimpse resulted enough for her to heavily blush. "Thank you...?"

Mortified, Maura didn't wait for an answer. She turned her back at Battistu and walked as fast as she could away from the yacht. What had happened? And when? Trying to not succumb to panic, Maura focused on what the Corsican man had just told her.

Jane's bag. The Polaroid shots in it. Her aunt making it fall down accidentally. Angela picking up the aforesaid – rather suggestive – pictures.

"Oh god..."

Maura brought a hand to her forehead. A wave of nausea rushed through her before making her feel very dizzy. She couldn't pass out now, not in the middle of the harbor of Bonifacio. Shocked, she managed to walk to the first cafe at reach then let herself fall on a seat at a small table.

It was her fault. She had put the Polaroid shots in Jane's bag. She remembered it perfectly. They were about to leave for their hike in the mountain and were running out of time to tidy up their cabin properly.

In a gesture she now qualified as a crazy one, she had slid the pictures in the first thing at reach – Jane's bag – assuming that nobody would ever rummage through it.

Had Jane brought her bag to the indoor lounge? Maura couldn't remember. She hadn't spent the last minutes on board of the boat with her.

"Oh no... No no no no no..."

" _Je vous sers quoi ?_ "*

The sudden waiter's intrusion made her jump with surprise. She looked up at him and swallowed hard. Was it too early for a large glass of white wine? She hesitated. Yet it was hot and drinking alcohol wouldn't help her think rationally about what she had just found out.

" _Un diabolo menthe, merci_."*

The waiter nodded then turned on his heels. She observed him for a while – until he disappeared from her sight in the darkness of the bar – then rolled her eyes. Jane was going to kill her. Who knew outside of Angela? Maura pouted. The whole boat probably knew by now. She liked Jane's mother a lot but if there was someone who didn't know how to keep a secret then it had to be the matriarch.

...

 ** _*Je vous sers quoi ? : May I take your order?_**

 ** _*Un diabolo menthe, merci. : a lemonade with mint syrup, thank you._**


	35. From Acceptance To Napoleon

_**Author's note: Thank you very much for the reviews, the messages and the suggestions; it's a pleasure to read them and answer.**_

 **Part Eight: Ajaccio, Corsica – France; population: 65,542**

 **Chapter Thirty-Five: From Acceptance To Napoleon**

Maura knew that the day would be long the moment half of her kiwi landed on her white pants. She clenched her teeth to repress the urge to curse then picked up the piece of fruit to put it back in her plate. A very brief glance at her pants let her understand that she would have to go back to her cabin to change her outfit.

Well done, really.

She set down her spoon on the table and abdicated to a latent frustration. She hadn't dared to let Jane know about the Polaroid shots. As a matter of fact, she hadn't found a proper way to start the conversation without making her partner panic. Because she would panic. Maura was certain of that: Jane would panic.

And this was something Maura wasn't eager to face right now.

Perhaps she should talk to Angela first. They got along a lot. It could work out. Then it would make things easier. Breaking the news to Jane would be soothened by what Maura would have learned from Angela.

Or not.

"You're up early."

Angela's voice got the effect of a cold shower on Maura. It sent a shiver down her spine and made her swallow hard. She hadn't heard her arrive and even less seen her come in. A pale – timid – smile played on her lips as she looked up at Jane's mother. Where was everyone? The lounge was empty; way too idyllic for a face-to-face. A dreadful one.

"We will be back to Marseille very soon so I want to take advantage of our last days in Corsica as much as possible."

It wasn't a lie. Maura was sincere. Of course it wasn't the only reason why she was having breakfast at 6.30am but Ajaccio was a big city that offered many touristic spots to visit. Her slight insomnia caused by Battistu's accidental revelation was another one.

"Jane's sleepin', right? There was a time when she was up in the wee hours of the morning... And then it all stopped when she became a teen." Angela sat in front of Maura and smirked. "Looks like she's still in her teen years."

Maura didn't miss the joke but she didn't find the strength to laugh. Her lack of reaction was impolite but she wasn't in the mood to force herself. She looked up and locked her eyes with Angela's.

She knew. Jane's mother knew. Yet she didn't say anything, as if she were waiting for Maura to make the first step. Was her silence some sort of a test? Maura frowned, imperceptibly.

Maybe. Maybe it was a test but then something told her that she had just failed.

The Polaroid shots didn't leave much room to the imagination. They kissed on them. They cuddled against each other. The closeness they showed wasn't the one friends used to share. It was very easy to come to the conclusion that they were lovers.

"Are you enjoying the cruise? We haven't spent much time together, I apologize for it."

Angela poured herself a cup of coffee then took a sip of the drink. She wasn't as chatty as she usually was. Maura didn't know what to think about it. Was Jane's mother feeling embarrassed?

Unless she disapproved.

Such scenario caused Maura's body to stiffen. It hadn't crossed her mind until now but what if Angela didn't appreciate the fact her daughter was involved in a same-sex relationship? She had seemed rather tolerant towards Frost's mother but they weren't related. Jane was her daughter. Her Catholic background was quiet but strong nonetheless.

"Do we disappoint you?"

The silence of the room was deafening. Intimidating at its best. Maura's voice rose with insolence in spite of the shaking tone, the uncertainty that clearly showed. She needed to know. Perhaps she should have brought up the topic differently but it still stuck to her skin too strongly for her to simply ignore it.

Angela looked utterly surprised by the question.

"I'd have been disappointed if it hadn't happened at some point." An amused smiled played on the matriarch's lips. She shrugged, very matter-of-factly. "It's always been a no-brainer for me. For the two of you, however... Don't take it bad but sometimes I wonder how you can both work in homicide. You're so clueless when it comes to your love life."

Long seconds passed by before Maura to react. Of all the scenarios she had thought about, this one had never reached her mind. It was very confusing. Comforting but confusing.

What was she supposed to say, now? What was she supposed to reply to that? If only someone had showed up, a third party. Then it would have put an abrupt end to the conversation.

"Jane doesn't know that you know. She also doesn't know that I know you know."

Maura made a face and burst out laughing. Her remark made sense but sounded extremely complicated; even clumsy.

"I'm pretty sure she's gonna figure it out very soon. I know my daughter. I talked to her about someone the other day. It left her puzzled but she's stubborn. She won't let go before she gets it. Actually it may have already happened. She didn't tell you anything, hmm?"

Maura didn't have much of a choice. She shook her head and was about to ask for details when her very own mother appeared at the corner of her eyes. End of the conversation. Unless Constance knew for them as well? Maura looked down at her lap. The situation was very confusing yet she wouldn't say anything to anyone before talking to Jane.

" _Déjà debout ?_ "* Constance smiled at her daughter. She planted a kiss on her cheek then went to sit next to Angela. "How are you, this morning? I hope you'll love Ajaccio, Angela."

...

Jane walked into the house without the slightest enthusiasm. Of course she knew who Napoleon was – well, more or less – but visiting the house where he was born had neevr made it to her bucket list either.

She had only accepted to come along with Maura to please her. They had spent the last two days away from each other so she was glad to finally get some time for the two of them again no matter it was to visit a house.

Nobody else had wanted to come with them, not even Susie. Jane should have known better, obviously.

Susie. The name caused her to bit her lips. She hadn't forgotten about Susie Anderson nor what Frankie had told her about the girl. She hadn't let Maura know. How was she supposed to bring this up? She couldn't blurt it out. She couldn't suddenly announce that her mother knew for them because she had compared her – Jane – to Tommy's secretive ex-girlfriend; the one who had ended up with her female bestfriend after weeks of hiding and denial.

Jane wasn't stupid. Everything was clear. Of course she still held hopes over the fact her conclusions could be false but it didn't seem very plausible.

She needed to talk to her mother first. Just to be sure. Then she would put her cowardice aside and let Maura know. And then... Then they would see. They would see what would happen. Maybe nothing would happen.

Nothing dreaful, at least.

"Napoleon was born here on August, 15th in 1769. Can you believe it? Do you realize you're about to walk through a house that was already built in the 18th century?"

Maura's remarks were fair but what Jane liked the most about the visit was the excitement that glimmered in her lover's eyes. Maura looked genuinely thrilled to be here and to be able to share all these details with Jane.

It was heartwarming, cute at its best.

"Why did they have to leave?"

Jane couldn't care less but since she was here to please Maura then she would do her best to sound interested. She had just grabbed a brochure and noticed that Napoleon's family hadn't spent all their life here.

"When the British army invaded the island in 1793 but Napoleon had already left by then. At the age of nine years old, he was sent to a boarding school: the collège d'Autun."

"Oh. Just like you!"

The comparison made Maura giggle. She motioned a door on their left then started walking towards it. Obviously it wasn't the first time that she visited the home now transformed into a museum.

She seemed to know the place like the bottom of her heart.

The detail caused Jane to smile. Maura probably knew every single touristic spot of Corsica. She had come to the island on multiple occasions already and as much as she loved swimming, she wasn't the kind of person who spent her whole day on the beach.

"It's one way to see things... I'm afraid it's the only thing Napoleon and I have in common then. I don't really share his opinions... On many different matters. Oh, and I didn't go to the collège d'Autun."

Alright. Jane nodded but preferred to remain quiet. She wasn't sure what Maura meant – nor what Napoleon's opinions could be – but she didn't care much anyway. She really didn't feel the urge to expand her Napoleon knowledge.

 _Dream Peaks_ however...

Jane had read about the park in her travel guide book: tree-climbing, canyoning, rock climbing in a gorgeous setting. With a bit of luck and a lot of tact, she may manage to convince Maura to spend the afternoon there after the visit of this house.

It would be less cultural but waterfalls and mountains that overlooked the Mediterranean seemed really tempting.

The visit of the museum lasted an hour and twenty minutes. They could easily be at Dream Peaks by 2pm. Maura would love canyoning. As a matter of fact, this was something Jane loved about her partner: Maura was always eager to go try new things. She always showed a lot of enthusiasm.

Her cheerful attitude was contagious.

...

 _ ***Déjà debout ? : Already up?**_


	36. Some More Confessions

_**Author's notes: Thank you very much for taking such an active part in this story through your reviews, PMs etc.**_

 **Chapter Thirty-Six: Some More Confessions**

"It's not sprained. It's just... Bruised." Jane looked down at her swollen ankle and repressed the urge to sigh. Bruised or sprained, it didn't change the fact that she was injured. Yet too stubborn to let Maura win this battle, She stood up then forced herself to put her foot on the ground. "See? I can walk." She needed to prove Maura wrong.

She turned around and focused on the couch outside on the upper deck. Needless to say that her obvious limping didn't confirm her latest statement. Thankfully she was turning her back at Maura. This way, Jane could freely let pain show on her face.

Her reaching the couch turned out to be a miracle and a clear illustration of her determination. She nonetheless didn't try to go any further. She let herself fall on the seat instead then silently begged the barman for a cocktail.

They had visited Napoleon's house before going to _Dream Peaks_. Everything had gone smoothly: they had done some rock climbing then had spent the rest of the afternoon admiring the scenic view from the summit of a small mountain.

It had been a sporty day yet nothing bad had happened. It is only when she had put a foot in their cabin that she had slipped and fallen.

The rest was now history: a very bruised and slightly swollen history.

It took Maura five seconds to close the distance that separated her from her partner. She checked Jane's ankle one more time; her lips pursed in disapproval.

"I'm going to get you an ice-pack."

Maura didn't wait for any reaction from Jane. She turned on her heels then headed straight to the bar. The sprained ankle was Jane's fault. She had stumbled over her very own mess that littered the floor of their suite.

This would have never happened if she had developed the habit to tidy up a bit.

She waited for Jane's Mojito to be ready before bringing back to her lover the drink as well as the ice-pack. The injury was minor but it still dragged Maura down a bit. She didn't like seeing Jane in pain. It hurt her just as much.

Sadly the only way she had found to express her empathy was the overuse of snappy remarks and a whole series of "I told you so".

Once she was sure that Jane had everything she wanted at reach, Maura leaved the room and headed back to her cabin.

She wanted to have a shower then get ready for dinner. The day had been long and emotionally intense. She needed a break. Just a little one.

Outside in the sun – her cocktail in her hand – Jane was looking at Ajaccio rather absentmindedly. It was a nice city. As a matter of fact, she really liked Corsica. There was something special about this island, something she was unable to properly define but that was nonetheless here and seemed to be floating around nicely.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli! What have you done?"

Jane stiffened. Her mother. Of course. Curiously it hadn't crossed her mind that her mother would make a scene the moment she would see the ice-pack.

"What happened again...?" Angela sat down next to her daughter then rolled her eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you to be more careful?"

But against all expectations, Angela didn't insist. She was actually about to stand up again when Jane stopped her. A hand on her mother's forearm, she shook her head. Confusion showed on her face. A deep – mysterious – confusion.

"That's all you're gonna say? Really?"

"Why? You want a medal?" Angela snorted before vaguely motioning the upper deck in a gesture of utter despair. "I should have known it would happen. Maura's going to take care of you anyway."

The remark didn't sound as innocent as it should have. Or at least not for Jane. She remained still and quiet for long seconds, lost in the contemplation of her mother's eyes.

Was it how it had to happen? An implicit – subtle – remark from her mother who finally admitted - somehow - she knew and accepted the relationship? Through half-words?

The whole scene seemed surreal and unexpected. A lot sweeter than any moment Jane had spent with her mother for the past few years. Maybe it was a bit awkward too.

She finally looked down at her lap, uncertain of what she was supposed to say. She couldn't remain quiet. Not now. Not after her mother's delicate confession.

"I'm sorry, mom."

Angela raised a perplexed eyebrow. This was a really strange day. First Maura in the morning and now Jane. She hadn't assumed that it would happen this way but then nobody really had a hold over this kind of events.

They just happened at some point.

"You don't have to tell me everything, Jane." Angela swallowed hard. It had cost her a lot to let such words pass her lips because Jane's silence over her relationship with Maura put back in question many things regarding the trust Jane had in her mother. "I just want you to be happy."

It wasn't the right time for any kind of reproach.

Yes, Angela would have preferred her daughter to let her know because there was nothing to fear – because she was fine with it and had never said anything wrong regarding same-sex relationships, on the contrary – but she also understood that it wasn't necessarily easy to open up about it.

Jane needed comfort and reassurance more than anything.

"We just don't know when... How..." Jane rolled her eyes – sighed – then ran a hand through her hair. She was frustrated, extremely frustrated. "It's just so new!"

"Then take your time! What do you want me to say? Take your time, Jane. Enjoy it... I promise I won't annoy you with any grandchild talk any time soon."

Jane squinted her eyes and seemed to ponder the remark - uncertain whether her mother was joking - but the smirk that began to play on her lips betrayed an obvious amusement. Was she lucky? Probably. Extremely even.

"I'm glad you're here. I'm glad Maura invited you."

Angela nodded before bending over to plant a brief kiss on top of her daughter's head. As ephemeral as the gesture turned out to be, the care it carried passed underneath Jane's skin then rushed to her heart to embrace it lovingly.

...

The night was starting to fall over Ajaccio. It embraced the city of its shadows while a thousand litte lights seemed to shine like delicate diamonds all around. Sitting on the couch of a lower deck, Jane swallowed hard. She didn't want to go back to Boston. She liked way too much what she was having now. Here. It was perfect. The roughness of her daily life in Massachusetts would ruin it all.

She knew it.

Yet she didn't have much of a choice. She missed the adrenaline that came within a crime scene, the urgency to solve a case. But the rest? Not at all. It was the first time in her life that she wondered if she didn't live in the wrong place.

"My mother knows. I told her about us. I mean... Somehow."

She had waited for Susie and Margaret to leave them alone to break the news to Maura. She couldn't keep it for herself any longer. It wouldn't have seemed fair at all. Not anymore.

Had she been too direct? She finally abandoned the contemplation of Ajaccio to properly look at Maura.

"I know that she knows. I accidentally found out about it yesterday. You had left your beach bag in the lounge upstairs with Polaroid shots in it. Long story short: everything landed on the floor and your mother saw the pictures we've been taking."

Jane blinked. The "what?!" she wanted to stay stayed trapped in her throat. It wouldn't come out. For a couple of seconds her heart began to beat faster but it didn't last very long. Who cared, anyway?

She had made things clear with her mother a couple of hours ago. The pictures weren't inappropriate, only rather telling. It was the kind of detail that would make her laugh in the future.

"Oh. Okay..." Jane looked around her, a bit lost. Her odd reaction made her laugh. "That's... Does this mean we... You know... We haven't really discussed it but does this mark some sort of a turning point?"

"Only if you want to. I am not here to force you into anything, please keep this mind. It's really important to me. It's... I don't know. It's up to you, Jane. It's always been up to you."

There was something cute in Maura's insecurity – something that caused Jane to feel like taking her in her arms to comfort her, to make sure that she would be alright – but the mere fact Maura had doubts actually saddened her as well.

Because this kind of thoughts shouldn't exist. They shouldn't even cross Maura's mind.

Jane bent over to capture her partner's lips in a long – chaste – kiss. A sweet one, deprived of any second thought. It hadn't happened in a while. Usually their kisses led to more. Not tonight, though. She was in the mood for something lighter, something more innocent perhaps.

"I love you." Jane shrugged – almost apologetically - as soon as the words passed her lips. "I'm in love with you."

She hadn't come to this conclusion before. She hadn't wanted to analyze her feelings until now, actually. Her confession was unprepared, spontaneous at its best. Yet sincere. The words slid on her lips with a heartwarming sweetness. What was happening to Jane Rizzoli? The infamous Jane who always had a hard time expressing her feelings? It usually took her months to be able to open up to the person she was dating.

With Maura, it came up almost instantly.

Maura's timid smile died against Jane's lips. She abandoned herself to the kiss, this time. With more eagerness. Her hands looked for Jane's. She needed the touch, the warmth of her lover's skin against her.

The moment her fingers slid over Jane's, Maura held her hands tightly before deepening the kiss with a urge barely contained.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

The sudden intrusion made them jump with surprise. They immediately broke their kiss and turned their respective heads around to see who had walked in on them.

Maura's father was standing a couple of feet away; a hand up in the air to apologize. He immediately turned around and left.

Maura rolled her eyes.

Was there a single person on this boat who still had no idea what was going on between her and Jane, now?


	37. A Corsican Competitive Spirit

_**Author's note: Thank you very much for the reviews, remarks and PMs (this story will come to an end on Wednesday and I will start a new one on Sunday).**_

 **Chapter Thirty-Seven: A Corsican Competitive Spirit**

"What are you doing?" Amused by the way she had apparently walked in on Jane, Maura trotted towards her partner then looked down at the computer screen. A smile of surprise lit up her features. "Real estate in Corsica?"

Jane shrugged. She mumbled an inaudible excuse then rolled her eyes in frustration. She had made the research out of curiosity. Yes, it was just that: curiosity. She was barely able to cover her very own mortgage every month so buying a house abroad was not part of her plans for the near future.

"Let me see..." Maura sat down next to Jane and scrolled down the website page in spite of Jane trying desperately to shut down the computer. "Maybe I could get us something. I mean..." _Us_? Really? What did she think they were? They had been together for a week and a half only and she was already talking as if they were married. "I could... Buy a little something that you could also enjoy."

"What? No! Don't buy me a house, Maura. Don't buy me anything." Panicked, Jane shut down her laptop then went to set it down as far as she could from Maura. "I don't like the idea at all. It's... Nah! Some fantasies are made to remain fantasies and it's cool, you know."

It wasn't that Maura's financial status embarrassed Jane but she had never felt comfortable when Maura suddenly felt like buying her half of the world. This odd sentiment was actually even worse now that they were more than friends. She found it unhealthy. Besides, she didn't need anything. Having Maura by her side was largely enough to make her happy.

"Fine." Maura flashed a bright smile. "What do you want to do, today? It's our last day in Ajaccio but I won't make you walk a lot because of your ankle."

Jane had woken up with a very sore ankle. Thankfully it wasn't swollen anymore and she didn't limp too much either. The bruise – however – was still quite impressive. She shrugged, hands in the pockets of her jeans shortpants.

The day before had been strange, emotionally difficult. She had enjoyed her time with Maura a lot – the museum, the rock climbing – but the end of the day had turned into something very different.

Jane wasn't about to forget the conversation she had had with her mother nor the confession of her feelings to Maura a few hours later. And then Maura's father walking in on them.

She needed a quiet time right now; something sweet.

"I don't know... Maybe just go to a park and enjoy the view from there. You know, in the shadows and all."

The _Serendipity_ would head to an island the day after so she didn't mind much if they didn't go to the beach today. Staying in the shadows of a park – at the terrace of a cafe – seemed rather appealing.

"Excellent idea. We need to be back on board of the yacht around 6pm for the special Trivial Pursuit game night though. Remember all the questions will be about Corsica. Perhaps we can actually take advantage of this quiet day to revise our knowledge."

Jane didn't dare to make any remark regarding the fact Maura already knew by heart every single detail of Corsica. What for? There was no point in throwing herself into an argument that could easily be avoided.

Besides, she wasn't in the mood. A drama free day was more than needed right now.

...

Maura stormed in the cabin – made five steps – then turned around. She crossed her arms against her chest before squinted her eyes at a very amused Jane. How did she dare to look happy? As a matter of fact, she looked ecstatic.

"What?"

Jane raised her hands as if to prove that she wasn't guilty of anything and burst out laughing. Seeing Maura angry was hilarious. Hilarious and cute. There was something childish about her behavior.

It was rare to see Maura furious for something as frivolous as a game.

"Oh, come on." Maura tilted her head and squinted her eyes. "You did it on purpose, didn't you? You answered correctly the question just to make sure I would lose. That's so low, Jane... So, so low."

Jane held back a laugh, this time. Something told her that if she dared to show the slightest ounce of lightness then Maura would kick her out of their cabin for the night.

She wasn't sure many people still ignored they were pretty much a couple now – especially after the fiasco of Maura's father walking in on them the evening before – but she still wanted to avoid at all cost the spread of a domestic crisis rumor.

"I happened to know the answer. It's not my fault if it turned out to be the very last and decisive point of the Trivial Pursuit game."

Jane walked to the bathroom. It wasn't late but she was tired and wanted to go to bed. Of course she would have preferred to not face any kind of ridiculous argument but Maura seemed to see things a bit differently right now and there was no way Jane would let her do. Winning against a genius at Trivial Pursuit was just too big to not celebrate properly.

"The only question you were able to answer, Jane! Don't you think it's an odd coincidence?" Maura rushed to the bathroom and leaned against the door frame. "You could have pretended to not know!"

Her mouth full of toothpaste, Jane widened her eyes in surprise and pretended to be shocked by the remark. She brought a hand to her chest and rolled her eyes.

"Are you telling me that I should have cheated just to make sure you'd win?" She shook her head. "Oh, Maura. How dare you... What happened to your ethics?"

Of course it worked right away. Maura completely missed Jane's sarcastic second degree and started stuttering. She always respected the rules. She wasn't a cheater and even less a person who influenced others to get what she wanted.

She wasn't this kind of person.

No. That wasn't true.

"You're making me say things I don't mean, Jane. It's absolutely not what I... What I meant." Yet it was exactly how it had sounded.

Ashamed, Maura turned on her heels and went to sit on the bed. It was the first time in years that she lost at Trivial Pursuit. In front of her employee, besides. Susie hadn't said anything but Maura still saw the situation as being slightly humiliating.

"You're enjoying it, aren't you? I can see it in your eyes. They're sparkling of delight. It's disgusting, Jane!"

What on Earth? Jane blinked. She was desperately limping her way to bed. The only look she probably had was the one of an excruciating pain because of a sore ankle. She slid into bed but winced as the bedsheet brushed her ankle. It had been a long day even if she hadn't done much and her injured body was asking for a break; a well-deserved break.

"I'm glad to see my team won – although I owe most of the answers to your uncle – and seeing you going all crazy over an insignificant game is quite something but I swear to you I couldn't care less, Maura. And you know what? You should do exactly the same. It doesn't matter. It's just a game!"

Maura snorted. Jane had a competitive spirit that was a lot worse than hers. She wouldn't buy this kind of speech, not if it came from her lover. She jumped out of the bed and walked to the bathroom to get ready for the night.

She couldn't believe she had miserably failed on a Porto-Vecchio question. As a matter of fact, it was her fault if she had lost. Not Jane's.

She should have been able to answer every single question. She knew Corsica even better than some Corsicans. It was Battistu who had said that. Failing on a Porto-Vecchio question was really not a good thing.

"Don't even think we're going to do anything tonight, Jane. I'm definitely not in the mood. Don't you even dare to touch me." Maura paused but resumed her talking since Jane didn't reply. "Do you hear me?"

Silence.

Confusion caused Maura to step outside the bathroom to make sure that everything was alright. Perhaps she had underestimated Jane's injury and she was now lying unconscious in bed.

She hadn't been able to answer a question about Corsica so it definitely put back into question any kind of knowledge she was convinced to have.

The gasp that passed Maura's lips didn't change anything. She only came back in the main room of the suite to realize that Jane had fallen asleep. Who dared to fall asleep in the middle of an argument?

"Jane Rizzoli, apparently."

Maura murmured the answer to herself between clenched teeth then went back into the bathroom rather angrily. Jane wouldn't get away with it so easily. She had dared to make her lose in front of every single person who happened to have importance in her life.

This called for war.

Yet the moment she slid into bed and rolled on her side to look at Jane, Maura laughed her ridiculous and childish frustration away. She had a competitive spirit too – just like Jane – but she didn't have to make it weigh over the relationship they were now having.

It was a waste of time, a waste of opportunities.

She turned the light off and molded her body against Jane's. Her lips brushed her lover's forehead with a lot of care. Her relationship with Jane was worth any victory, any game.

As a matter of fact, it was even probably the best accomplishment Maura had reached in her life.


	38. Silence Is Louder Than Words

_**Author's note: Thank you very much for all the reviews and private messages; one more chapter and we're done with this story.**_

 **Part Nine: L'Ile Rousse, Corsica – France; population: 3,740**

 **Chapter Thirty-Eight: Silence Is Louder Than Words**

Maura had always enjoyed going to L'Ile Rousse if only for a day. It wasn't far from the main island of Corsica and – even if the ferries that connected Corsica to the French Riviera stopped by the harbor of L'Ile Rousse – this tiny bit of land was extremely peaceful.

A lot more than Porto-Vecchio and Bonifacio.

She had insisted on taking the train that connected the main town to the beach with Jane because she loved the station: an old, golden house that seemed abandoned in the middle of nowhere. An architecture typical from Corisca. They had visited the old town of Pascal Paoli in the morning where hundred-year-old plane trees offered well-needed shadows and had even had the chance to see some of the infamous houses with interior Florentine staircases.

Then they had headed to the beach of Marinella: a lagoon of transparent waters and white sand.

The _Serendipity_ would leave Corsica in the evening. Putting an end to the cruise with a day spent on L'Ile Rousse was an excellent idea. The perfect way to enjoy until the last minute the treasures that the island had to offer to the tourists.

"Did it hurt?" Lying on her beach towel, Maura looked at Jane over her Chanel sunglasses as her partner came back from the water. "Maybe you should have kept your tape."

Jane shook her head which caused a dozen of water drops to land on Maura's stomach. Maura stiffened at the unexpected touch. Jane sat down – laughed quietly - and cast a brief glance at her ankle. It was still bruised but she could easily walk now. Swimming hadn't been an issue at all.

She wouldn't need any sick leave when back to Boston and – most of all – she wouldn't have to stick to paperworks. This was worse than being sent back home.

"The water's hot but it was actually pleasant."

Anyway even with a broken foot, Jane would have gone for a swim. Within forty-eight hours, she would be back to Boston. There was no way she wouldn't plunge one more time into the cristalline waters of the Mediterranean. She had absolutely no idea whether she would ever come back to Corsica so it was a bit now or never.

"Gosh, ma' is gonna get drunk. Look at her! She's sipping on another cocktail."

The remark made Maura's lips curl up in a timid smile. She cast a glance at Angela who was sitting on a deckchair next to the large table where they all had had lunch but didn't show the same anxiety as Jane about it. Angela was in the shadows talking with Louise. She would do just fine.

"She's simply enjoying her last day in Corsica. She's having fun, Jane."

Maura wrinkled her nose. Her tone of voice hadn't been as sweet and light as she had hoped for. It had sounded a bit too patronizing for her taste. Thankfully Jane didn't take it badly. As a matter of fact, she didn't seem to even notice the nuance. Instead, she simply settled down on her beach towel and grabbed one of Margaret's magazines.

"An art magazine in German? Really?" Jane rolled her eyes then waved the publication at Maura. "Your cousin's just as weird as you."

Maura grabbed the magazine and started leafing through it with an obvious interest. She pouted, more amused than bothered by Jane's comment.

"Margaret owns an art gallery. She's passionate about art... And men." Maura looked up at her cousin who was in full talk with some guy a bit further down the beach. Some things would never change, obviously. "I'm going to buy ice-cream. Do you want some?"

Who was she kidding? She still had to see the day Jane Rizzoli would turn down any kind of junk food.

Maura grabbed her bag then walked towards the restaurant. A large part of the _Serendipity_ passengers had either decided to go back to Pascal Paoli or to enjoy whatever the one-square-meter island had to offer. The crossing back to Marseille would take eleven to twelve hours. Everyone wanted to enjoy the land under their feet until then.

"Your favorite used to be pistaccio. Pistaccio and vanilla if you wanted two different flavors. There was a brief time when you wanted nothing but strawberry, though."

Maura warmly smiled at her mother's comment. She hadn't seen her approach. Constance had been on a deck chair until now, reading some book while sipping on a frappe.

"It hasn't changed... Pistaccio is still the one I prefer." Maura motioned Jane. "The chocolate one is for her. Double chocolate, should I actually say. Not the healthiest one of all..."

Constance waited for the employee to go prepare the ice-creams before talking again. They could have spoken French but she had chosen English in purpose. She wanted to make sure that the young employee wouldn't understand even if he probably had basic English knowledge.

"You look very happy together. I am happy for you, Maura."

Maura stiffened and closed her eyes for a few seconds. She wasn't in the mood to talk about the relationship she had with Jane. Or at least not with her mother. These were matters that she had never shared before with her and the remark – as fair and nice as it was – made her feel very uncomfortable.

She didn't know how to face it, how to handle it. It was new and she lacked references to properly confront herself to it.

Then there was all the rest, all the things she had said before Portofino. Her mother had been right but she – Maura – hadn't listened to her. She had even yelled at her, convinced that none of this was true. Yet now she had no choice but to recognize how wrong she had been.

Jane had wanted more from her. They hadn't really talked about it but it was obvious that it wouldn't stop once they would be back in Boston. Did they have hope for a future together? Probably. A thousand fantasies that would make them keep on smiling.

"I think we are, indeed." Maura looked down at her feet. Did she have to apologize for her outbursts? For the sharp tone she had used with her mother? It was now or never. "Since when do you know for us? Did dad tell you about it when he walked in on us kissing two days ago?"

Constance widened her eyes in an obvious surprise. Apparently, Maura's father had kept a low profile. It seemed logical, though. He wasn't the kind of person who used to spread rumors. He was a very quiet man, very discreet.

"Don't take it badly, _ma chérie*_ , but anyone who can see wouldn't miss it. The way you look at each other... It doesn't take long to understand that you are lovers."

Alright. That was slightly embarrassing. Maura nodded slowly, not really knowing what to say. She had never been good at pretending and couldn't lie. Perhaps her mother's remark made sense. She and Jane had tried to keep it secret but it seemed like they had miserably failed.

She cast a glance at the beach, at the people she knew. Susie, Frost, Frankie, Korsak, her cousins. They were all here, probably aware of the nature of the relationship she had with Jane. Yet they had simply been too polite to make the slightest comment about it.

Her mother insisted on paying for the ice-creams. Maura politely nodded at her – murmured a sincere thank you – then walked back to her spot on the beach. Margaret had finally decided to give up on her prey and was now peacefully reading her magazine.

"Oh, I see. Your girlfriend gets one but your cousin can go to hell. Thank you, Maura." Margaret rolled her eyes then winked. She knew that Maura had a tendency to take things a bit too literally. It was more than needed to add a gesture that would let her understand it was a joke. "Enjoy, girls."

Girlfriend.

Maura sat down in silence and tried to let the word sink in. It was very stupid but she hadn't put words on their relationship. Not just yet. It was the first time someone dared. Her mother had qualified Jane of her lover but Margaret's remark seemed to own a lot more weight. A strange one.

She started eating her ice-cream rather absentmindedly. Frost and Frankie were playing beach tennis. They were too far to have overheard Margaret's comment. Susie however was on a deckchair a couple of feet away. She couldn't have missed it.

"Do you like it?"

Jane nodded at Maura and was about to take some more of her ice-cream when Maura's lips landed on hers for a delicate – public – kiss. The gesture took her aback. She desperately tried to not let her confusion show but something told her it was vain. Margaret's giggles were a complete giveaway, for instance.

A bit panicked, Jane turned around to observe eventual reactions to it. It was the first time that they did something like that, in public. Okay, she highly doubted that someone still ignored that she and Maura were more than just friends but there hadn't been any official confirmation either.

Or at least until a few seconds ago.

"Do you want to try mine? I'm not sure you like pistaccio, as a matter of fact. Do you?"

Jane blinked. Maura's capacity to go on as if nothing had happened was rather astounding. She opened her mouth to reply but nothing came out, nothing but the vague whisper of an inaudible reply. That was it: Maura had completely taken her aback.

"Oh, jeez. She's only asking you whether you want some ice-cream. She isn't talking dirty to you, Rizzoli."

Jane squinted her eyes at Margaret. Maura's cousin belonged to this category of people you were never completely able to define: was she going to terribly miss Margaret once in Boston or – on the contrary – she would be glad to be so far from her?

Maura's light laugh put an end to Jane's sociological wonders. It rose in the air – floated above their heads – then went straight to Jane's heart to warm it up. She loved it. It was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard in her life. Pure – sincere – and somewhat innocent.

She would never get tired of it.

"I'll stick to my double chocolate one, thank you. But if you want some of mine, feel free." Jane held out her ice-cream to Maura but raised an eyebrow at Margaret with defiance. "And you can lick it and lick it and lick it until you judge you're completely satisfied."

...

 _ ***ma chérie : (my) darling**_


	39. Ce n'est qu'un au revoir

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: Ce n'est qu'un au revoir***

The lights of Corsica had disappeared in the distance for a while. The _Serendipity_ had plunged in a world of shadows – a quiet one – and was now crossing the Mediterranean to reach Marseille back.

Sitting on a deckchair, Jane folded her legs under her then closed her eyes. She took a deep breath – the sea breeze going to her head bewitchingly – before looking up at the sky. A multitude of stars were glimmering in the night.

Peacefully.

"I brought you a tartan rug. You're going to get cold. Do you want some tea?"

Jane shook her head at Maura but gladly accepted the woolen accessory. She hadn't assumed that the night could be so cold in the middle of the sea. They had left Corsica in the sun, with high temperatures that had drastically fallen the moment the night had substituted to daylight and that they had been surrounded by nothing but the sea.

Maura sat on the deckchair next to her lover and squinted her eyes at the darkness that spread in front of her. They couldn't see anything. The murmur of the engines and the sweet sound of the water brushing the edge of the yacht rocked her. She would fall asleep if she stayed there without talking.

Most of the guests had gone to bed already, only Margaret and Jane had decided to stay on the upper deck until dawn to see the sunrise over the Mediterranean one more time before heading back to the airport.

The idea was sweet but Maura preferred the comfort of a bed. She never slept very well during a flight and she wouldn't have a day of rest when in Boston. The senator wanted to see her to talk about a case. She had got his email earlier in the evening. She hadn't left France yet that life was already catching back on her.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay with us? We can make s'mores with the barbecue, Battistu said it was alright." Jane raised the tartan rug that covered her legs to invite Maura to settle on her lap. "Come here, if only for a while."

How could Maura resist? She stood up – tried to ignore the smirk that played on her cousin's lips – then precariously sat down between Jane's legs. Soon enough the warmth of the wool on her body mixed to her lover's own heat in her back reduced to ashes her desire to go back to their cabin.

Maura would be tired in the morning and so what? She only had one life. Who knew if this occasion would ever happen again?

Jane had liked Corsica a lot, though. Of course she wouldn't let her know but Maura had already checked a couple of options on the island for their next vacations. Renting a house in the mountain – one that overlooked the coast – would probably not leave her mind anymore.

One thing at a time though.

First they would go back to Boston. She would head to her Beacon Hill house while Jane would drive her way to her Back Bay apartment. Then they would resume their respective jobs and would try to reconcile their professional lives with the brand new private one they shared.

The truth was that Maura didn't even see it as a challenge. For the very first time in her life, she felt extremely confident in her relationship. Everything would be okay with Jane, she could sense it. It already did, as a matter of fact.

Maura usually didn't trust her instinct but a little voice in her head kept on telling her to do it, this time. A wise, trustful voice she had been waiting for for most of her life.

...

"Why should I spend $10 for a freakin' magazine? This is a hoax, Maura. See? That's the reason why I hate airports with a passion. All they want is to empty your bank account." Jane snorted then mumbled between clenched teeth. "As if a flight ticket didn't cost enough like that already."

Maura forced a smile at the employee who had overheard Jane's complain. It was slightly embarrassing. She hadn't planned on buying anything but _The Boston Globe_ yet after Jane's tirade, Maura felt in the obligation to spend a bit more to make forget her partner's loud anger.

"Why don't you choose this one instead? It's cheaper."

Jane blinked. _Vogue_? Really? Had Maura lost her mind? She – Jane – was not really the kind of person who felt like reading some fashion magazine. Besides it weighed a ton and seemed to be made at 98% of ads. Her lips pursed, she shook her head – checked one more time the sport publication she had taken – then decided to stick to it. They had an hour-and-a-half flight to Paris before catching there their connection to Boston. Maybe once at the Charles de Gaulle airport, she would find a novel to buy. The airport of Marseille was a tad smaller.

"That's fine."

She paid for her magazine then walked back to her seat. The Bostonian crew had literally invaded a row of seats. Everyone had said goodbye either in the harbor of Marseille or before the terminal areas of the airport. This time it really was the end. The _Serendipity_ was nowhere to be seen and the Mediterranean sea had never seemed so far.

Maura trotted back towards Jane carrying two bags full of magazines and books.

"Did you buy the whole store? We're not going to Australia. It's only a twelve-hour travel all in all, Maura." Jane raised a perplexed eyebrow but immediately checked the contents of the bags as soon as Maura put them down on her lap after sitting down. "Are you afraid the movie's gonna suck?"

They weren't travelling Economy unlike the rest of their friends and relatives but First Class. Maura had bought the tickets separately because she and Jane were supposed to make it to Marseille a day before everyone. Yet they had renounced to the VIP lounge of the airport to stay with everyone in the meantime.

"There isn't any movie on a Marseille-Paris flight. It doesn't last long enough."

Jane nodded and preferred to give up right away. She wasn't necessarily talking about their first flight but the nine-hour one that connected Paris to Boston. She turned her head around and squinted her eyes to see what her mother was reading. Angela had been oddly quiet for the past ten minutes which equalled to three hours for any Rizzoli.

A wedding magazine? What on Earth?

Before she realized the consequences of her acts, Jane smirked then straightened on her seat. She hated waiting at the airport. It made her feel nervous. She had to get busy one way or another and going on people's nerves was actually an option.

"Have you met a Corsican man you wanna marry, ma'?"

Impassive, Angela shook her head and kept on reading the magazine. She ran her tongue over her lips before smiling.

"No but now you've finally found someone, I can start planning a few things." This time, Angela looked up and flashed a sarcastic smile at her daughter. "Can't I?"

Jane felt how her cheeks started burning. Why had she made such comment? Of course her mother would know better and would find a way to make her shut up. Maura giggled but immediately stopped when Jane shot her a death glare.

There were some things they couldn't laugh about: her mother making fun of her was one of them.

Forty-five minutes later, Maura sat down next to Jane on board of their plane. She had let her partner have the window seat to make sure that she would be able to enjoy the view. She fastened her seatbelt and sighed.

Three weeks had passed by since the last time they had flown over France. Only three weeks. What were these in a whole life apart from an insignificant parenthesis? Yet so many things had happened, so many things had changed.

The plane started rolling on the tarmac.

She would remember her fortieth birthday for the rest of her life. This cruise had been the best idea her parents had ever had. It hadn't been quiet all the time but the conclusions she could draw from it were extremely positive ones nonetheless. On so many different levels.

She leaned her head against Jane's shoulder and quietly looked at Marseille disappear under their feet. What was she leaving here? What was she leaving on the French Riviera? What had she left in Corsica? A part of her? Or the exact reason why she was alive?

Maura's love for France had always been strong but it now carried a symbol that strengthened even more the bond she shared with the country.

It would forever be linked to Jane, to this relationship that was only at the beginning of its path. Hopefully it would last – and last – until their last breaths. She couldn't be certain of that yet something told her that it was probably what was going to happen because she and Jane were meant to be.

It was just that simple, that logical and yet so mysterious.

They were meant to be, together. For the eternity. Perhaps it wouldn't be easy every day – perhaps they would have to go through storms and failures – but in the end Maura was sure that they would always end up embracing the taste of victory; that they would smile, and laugh. Live.

She had never been so eager to learn what the future had in store for her, the powerful influence that Jane would have on her.

She didn't feel lonely anymore. She wasn't afraid of what could happen. Jane's presence soothed her quiet insecurities and made the world look sweeter; even beautiful.

"I promise you we'll come back. Together."

At the mercy of the same emotions, Jane didn't say a word. She bit her lips to repress a sigh full of melancholy then grabbed Maura's hand to hold it tightly as she kept on staring by the window.

She nodded.

"We will."

The End

...

 ** _*ce n'est qu'un au revoir: it's only a goodbye_**

 ** _Author's note: thank you very much for having accompanied me all along this story; thank you very much for all your reviews and privates messages, they were all really appreciated; I'll start posting a brand new story on Sunday._**


End file.
